Teen Wolf R
by Particular Pen
Summary: A total reboot of Teen Wolf. Starts again from Wolf Moon. Set in an alternate universe to the show, where very few things are the same. Everything is different. Read and see! Reviews are nice...
1. S1-1 Wolf Moon

**Teen Wolf R**

 **Summary** : _A reboot of Teen Wolf._

 _This fic will share some elements with the MTV version, but is largely reimagined. It is set in an alternate universe that explores how things might have been different if any one element of real time differed. Set before Wolf Moon, obviously..._

 _Some different elements: Laura doesn't die in Wolf Moon. I won't say anything else about that just yet._

 _Peter didn't fall into a catotonic state after the fire. Again, read on and find out..._

 _Scott and Stiles are not in high school. I wanted this to be a more adult reimagining of show events, so they're in college._

 _Other than that? You'll just have to read on and see! I will hint that some elements will be quite different. Some plots from MTV's version will not happen, and characters might differ in any number of ways._

 _Imagine if Teen Wolf could be done over again from the first episode with all new possibilities for plot. That's what this is..._

 _Enjoy!_

 **Chapter One**

 **Wolf Moon**

Scott deposited his bookbag by the front door. It would probably sit there until Stiles picked it up.

Scott sighed and made a beeline for the fridge. What he needed after a long cram day at college was a beer!

He and Stiles were technically too young for beer, but that was one good thing about having older college friends...

Scott popped the top of cheap Bud and stretched out on their dorm's couch. He knew that his best friend Stiles was probably still held up.

He flipped through TV channels with a bored expression, letting his mind travel to Beacon Hills.

Scott wondered how his mother Melissa was. She was often expected to pull double shifts at the hospital.

That was the one hard part of univerity for Scott- constantly worrying about his mom...

He thought bitterly about the fact that he wouldn't be worrying if his no-good dad hadn't run off!

Scott resisted crushing his still half-full beer and heard footsteps nearing the dorm. His spirits seemed to raise immediately.

"Oh god," Stiles groaned, bursting through the door.

The brunette slammed the door closed and steadied himself against it.

"I can't take it!" Stiles went on with dramatic flair. "What the hell are our teachers thinking? Can you answer that!?"

Scott snorted at his ADHD best friend's antics. The sound earned him a disapproving scowl from Stiles.

"Think this is funny McCall!?"

"Sorry," Scott croaked, drawing in a deep breath to keep from laughing.

Stiles snorted this time. The two best friends eyed each other and burst out into generous laughter.

"Ah Scotty!" Stiles exclaimed, clapping his best friend's shoulder. "Our older co-eds did try to warn us!"

"I didn't think they meant cram this much!" Scott groaned. "This is exam prep? I can only imagine the exams themselves!"

"That's college life," Stiles shrugged and swiped a beer from the fridge for himself.

He popped it open and chugged a hearty amount.

"Ah!" Stiles exclaimed smacking his lips. "That's the stuff!"

Scott frowned.

"I worry about your drinking habits."

"My drinking habits!?" Stiles chuckled and pointed at the open beer in Scott's hand.

"I don't drink all the time," Scott pointed out.

"Duh!" Stiles retorted. "We both know you could never hold your alcohol against me..."

Scott decided not to press the issue. Stiles was right after all. Beat him in a drinking contest? Never!

The two became quiet. Both seemed to notice the orange glow of twilight shining in through the window blinds. Then there was a silence-shattering howl.

Something clicked on in Scott's head with slight fear.

"How many times is that?" he asked, giving Stiles a knowing look.

"This month?" Stiles questioned.

"This week," Scott clarified. "How many times have we heard wolves howling this week? You said it yourself. No wolves in California..."

Stiles replied with a mischevious smirk. That never meant anything good...

"You aren't scared," Stiles paused for effect. "...are ya Scotty?"

Scott snorted.

"Yeah, as if!"

He shouldn't have responded. He could tell Stiles was bored. His best friend was probably cooking up some risky way to relieve the boredom...

"I say we check it out," Stiles suggested with a grin.

"Oh no!" Scott protested. "You always get us into trouble Stiles! No..."

"Come on," the hyper young man pushed. "What else ya got to do? Well!? Speak up! I don't have all evening Scotty..."

Scott had no answer because there wasn't anything else to do.

He sighed, knowing he would give relent again. He always relented for Stiles...

"Alright," he agreed, somewhat annoyed. "We'll go see if we can find the wolf..."

Stiles smirked and gave Scott a wink.

"I knew I could count on you Scotty..."

(Later...)

The two students arrived on the outskirts of town with the last light of day- where town met woods...

Stiles had insisted on driving them in his Jeep of course. After all, wasn't it the vehicle they always used for getting into trouble?

Yes trouble...

"I don't like this," Scott spoke up, while Stiles sorted through his Jeep for flashlights.

"Well too late now," Stiles pointed out rather cheerfully.

He produced two flashlights and grinned, holding one out for Scott.

"Since dad's a cop- always got a few torches handy!"

(Roughly ten minutes later...)

Their flashlights illuminated the first shadow of night. The woods were getting thicker, as the air turned chill.

"I do not like this at all," Scott muttered with a shiver of anxiety.

For some reason his hair was damn near standing on end. He was thoroughly spooked!

"You're scared," Stiles taunted playfully, throwing an arm over Scott's shoulder. "I can tell..."

Scott groaned and shoved Stiles back playfully. Stiles got that glimmer in his eye and shoved Scott hard enough to make him stumble back several paces.

"Not funny!" Scott snapped, really starting to feel angry.

"Aw Scotty," Stiles pouted. "Don't take me so serious..."

"I never did," Scott retorted and Stiles held back laughter.

Suddenly a growl rumbled from somewhere very close. Scott cast his flashlight around frantically and inhaled. Nothing...

"Don't you think we..." Scott began, but never finished.

Very suddenly, something lept from the bushes and sent him rolling down a steep incline.

"Run Stiles!" he practically roared.

Then came the slice of sharp claws across his face. Scott gasped at the firey pain of open flesh. His arm went up to block the next swipe on instinct.

Something sharp tore into his arm like his flesh was about to be tore off.

He roared in pain and felt pure fire rush to the wound.

Was that teeth?

Slight relief as the canines seemed to retract, but still painful. Scott gasped and his vision blurred.

Before he went under he saw a form jump into the bushes and vanish. He could barely make out a humanoid form with long hair as unconsciousness took him.


	2. 1-2 Unease

**Chapter Two**

 **Unease**

Scott gave a forceful hacking cough, trying to dislodge the feeling of something sharp caught in his throat. He realized he tasted dried blood.

"Here," a familiar voice said as something was pushed through his lips.

Scott took a hit off the inhaler gratefully. Then the smell of earth and cold air flooded his nostrils.

"Stiles," he groaned weakly. "I told you...to run..."

"Dude! I was not about to leave you here like this!"

Scott's eyes blinked open and the night sky was the first thing to come into focus. The moon shone above- luminous in it's nearly full state.

Strange vibes washed over him and he coughed again. He hoped to whatever gods may be that he wasn't bleeding internally...

Then he remembered the feeling of teeth tearing into his arm. Why didn't that hurt?

"Can you stand?" Stiles asked softly, supporting him behind the back with an arm.

"I think so," Scott said.

It was a little painful- like his bones shredding his skin...but he stood. Stiles held his arm firmly the whole time...

He looked at the arm and was surprised to see only red, irratated flesh. He was sure he'd been bitten!

"You okay?" Stiles asked, supporting him with his arms.

"I can stand Stiles," Scott hissed with pain, steadying himself as his friend stepped back. "I thought something bit me..."

The two of them started heading back toward the Jeep. Scott's feet and legs were mostly fine, but his upper regions felt like burning spikes trying to push through his skin.

"Can you walk?" Stiles asked with gentle concern.

Scott managed a weak smile. He leaned his back against a nearby tree.

"I'm weak," he admitted.

Stiles frowned and threw Scott's arm over his shoulder.

"So let me help you!"

Scott reluctantly let Stiles support him back up the trail. He knew Stiles must have found him heavy...

It took them twenty minutes with several brief pauses to glance around warily, but they finally reached the Jeep.

A tingle ran up Scott's spine when a wolf howl pierced the dark of night. Was that what had bitten him?

Scott didn't know why the idea filled him with a certain terror. He noticed Stiles was talking on his cell phone to someone.

(Outside the Jeep)

Stiles waited for Scott's passenger door to shut- not wanting to peak his anxiety further.

He speed-dialed one of their friends: Liam.

He only got a few rings and voicemail...

"Shit!" Stiles swore, stomping the ground like a frustrated child.

Scott hadn't imagined it...

Stiles himself had seen it...the bite!

Why was it gone now? Stiles had no time to ponder. What if he would need help managing Scott?

He decided against calling Melissa, who would have to make an almost three hour drive to do anything. Instead, he speed-dialed their older senior friend: Kate Argent.

"Stiles sweetie," the older woman answered on the third ring. "What's up?"

"Scott got attacked," Stiles said darkly, cutting to the chase while keeping his voice low. "You know a lot about this kind of stuff. Wolf bite?"

Kate was strangely silent- though Stiles could have sworn he heard an inhale of breath.

Well that was...odd...

"Could be," Kate replied, sounding uncertain and troubled. "Wild wolves aren't usually seen in California though..."

"Wild wolves," Stiles stated, mulling over the words.

That wound on Scott's arm had healed...hadn't it?

Stiles bit at his lip. He didn't dare let his brain entertain certain dark possibilities...

"Any wolves," Kate clarified, regaining her chatty gusto. "It could be a rash."

Stiles wasn't sure she believed that. Something in her voice still sound...off...

"Well I don't think I need you to come out here," Stiles said quickly. "Keep you posted?"

"Sounds good," Kate agreed. "I'll be here if you boys need me."

Stiles always smiled at Kate's use of 'boys' for them. He smiled a little this time.

"Yep," he said, ending the call.

He quickly pocketed his phone and hopped inside the driver's side.

"Who'd you call dude?" Scott pressed curiously.

"Kate," Stiles quipped, cranking the Jeep fast.

He backed out and hit the highway like a bat out of hell.

"Dude slow down!" Scott spat.

"Have I ever been hit!?" Stiles snapped.

Scott let the question pass. He was quiet and thoughtful.

"Why Kate?"

Stiles wasn't sure if Scott's disquiet showed on his own face.

"She knows about this stuff," Stiles said casually. "Remember she said her family hunts?"

"I doubt they hunt wolves," Scott pointed out.

"Probably not," Stiles agreed, screwing up his face. "She thinks it's a rash..."

Scott actually barked laughter.

"A rash," he snorted. "Rashes don't feel like tearing flesh..."

"I dunno dude," Stiles began with a sidelong grin. "Some STDs out there..."

The Jeep filled with the duo's hearty chuckles.

(Later...)

Stiles and Scott stepped into their shared dorm to find the lamp on and Liam kicked back on the sofa.

"Hey dudes," he greeted.

"Liam, what are you doing here?"

Stiles didn't sound pleased...

"Word is Scott thinks he got bit?" Liam pressed with a skeptical eyebrow.

"Kate told you," Stiles said bluntly. "She thought it was a rash. I saw a clear bite..."

"Dude!" Scott interjected suddenly with disbelief. "You didn't tell me about seeing a bite!"

Stiles flailed his arms.

"I didn't want to freak you out," he hedged quickly. "You believe me right?"

"Kate said something odd," Liam cut in.

Scott and Stiles fell silent and noticed their fellow co-ed looked anxious.

"She said that she'd have to ask her family about Scott. I didn't like how she said it..."

Scott looked skeptical, but Stiles seemed to understand Liam perfectly.

"Yeah," Stiles agreed. "She seemed odd on the phone too."

"I'm sure it's nothing guys," Scott said with a chuckle. "Stiles, you like scaring people. Stop trying to scare Liam dude!"

"I am not trying to scare Liam!" Stiles snapped back.

"Stiles I..." Scott said apologetically.

Stiles exhaled like a winded bull and made a fist.

"You think I like messing with people?" Stiles asked irratably. "I mean yeah...maybe I do...but I'm not messing now..."

Liam watched the exchange with rapt attention.

"I think Liam is right," Stiles said finally. "I think Kate is being weird. I've said my piece. I'mma go shower! 'Scuse me..."

With that the bathroom door snapped shut behind him.

Scott looked at Liam, trying not to look worried.

"Isn't Kate always weird?" Scott wondered out loud.

"Yeah," Liam agreed. "You could say that..."

The younger man proceeded to the door.

"Night dude," Liam said.

"Night man!" Scott replied.

The door snapped closed, and gave way to an empty silence.

Scott didn't know why fear rose in him again...


	3. 1-3 Silver

**Chapter Three**

 **Silver**

Stiles sipped at hot coffee and kept glancing anxiously toward Scott's bed. He needed his best friend to still be asleep.

He would never voice his suspicions. Part of him felt ridiculous for even considering the possibility...

He opened Google and typed in a single word: _lycanthropy_...

The search engine brought up mythology. Stiles knew that there is always truth in mythology somewhere and started reading.

He didn't really know if this wild hunch of his was right. Wouldn't he need to observe longer and see- before making such a leap?

He hoped he was wrong...

(The next day...)

Kate was waiting for Scott and Stiles when they entered the campus food court for quick coffee and breakfast.

She was wearing a scowl for some reason. Stiles was again wary...

She approached Scott and her expression became softer.

"You okay sweetie?"

She gently reached for his arm. Scott tried not to freeze.

"I heard you might have been bitten last night," she went on, studying his arm. "I still think it's a rash..."

"Yeah?" Scott asked, jumping on the explanation. "You think so?"

"I hope so," Kate clarified.

With that she was off with a wave. Why did Stiles feel so much like her attitude stank?

"Hey bros," Liam called, already clutching a tray. "Wanna sit with me?"

The younger co-ed indicated a nearby table with an incline of his head.

"Yeah dude," Stiles replied. "Let us grab somethin' first!"

(Later...)

Liam was in one of the library's quiet rooms, scanning one of his text books. He tried not to feel bored.

He'd looked up once- thinking he had seen Stiles passing by toward the bathrooms.

He wasn't sure though...

However, that also meant he wasn't surprised when Stiles did pop in about fifteen minutes later.

"Can you believe it?" Liam asked, not clarifying.

"Believe what?" Stiles asked with a glance.

"Argent," Liam explained. "Our new professor is an Argent. Think there's a relation?"

"To Kate?" Stiles guessed. "Yeah dude. I'd say there's a definite possibility..."

"Isn't she from a family of hunters?" Liam continued.

"Oh yeah," Stiles agreed, clapping his hands together. "I think that new girl might be with them too. Why are they all swarming around the campus today?"

Liam looked confused.

"New girl?"

"Allison," Stiles said, like Liam was supposed to know what he meant. "This new girl in my natural sciences class. Allison Argent..."

Liam looked uneasy. Stiles understood. He was a little unsettled by this sudden appearance of Argents too. Especially after Kate had been so strange...

(Later...)

"Is your family tailing me?"

Kate looked up from her lunch.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry," Scott apologized, taking the vacant chair with his own lunch. "I know that didn't come out right. Stiles has this theory..."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Stiles and his theories," she remarked with a chuckle. "Does he have any other theories? Is the physics professor actually a Reptilian alien disguised?"

Scott snorted. He knew Kate was right to sound mocking and skeptical. Stiles did come up with some doozies...

"That's my best friend," Scott poked at her for fun.

"He's my friend too," Kate shrugged. "He's just very odd. I never said odd was bad..."

Scott went silent for a long moment. He felt like he'd let something slip away in their talk. What was it?

Kate stood.

"Well I'm finished with lunch," she announced.

"Wait," Scott said suddenly. "You never answered my question about your family."

Kate gave him a devious smile.

"Alright," she admitted with a chuckle. "Yes...my dad has a doctrate. He teaches at the University of Oregon, but decieded to transfer here."

"So he decided this...yesterday?"

Scott looked skeptical.

"Weeks ago," Kate corrected him. "Why?"

She looked as though she was beginning to understand something, but Scott headed her off.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "Do you have a younger sister?"

Kate paused with an open mouth.

"Ohhh," she said. "You mean Allison. My niece..."

Scott found that fascinating. He looked overwhelmed by the information really.

"Scott," Kate spoke suddenly. "Did I ever tell you what Argent means?"

"No," he replied strangely. "What?"

"Silver," she said simply. "Argent means silver. Aurum and Argentum..."

Scott looked like he was racking his brains.

"Silver and gold," he blurted.

"Right," Kate said with a wink. "Take my advice. Relax! Loosen up..."

(Later in the dorm...)

"Of course!" Stiles blurted, understanding what Scott had just said.

He looked like a light bulb had switched on in his brain. He had that manic gleam in his eye...

"Silver..." he breathed, looking cryptic and absolutely jolted.

"Yeah," Scott said skeptically. "And...?"

Stiles sighed and clapped Scott's shoulder with a squeeze.

"You don't recall any mythological significance of silver?"

Scott looked like Stiles had asked one of his odd questions.

"No," he said slowly, looking confused.

"Never mind buddy," Stiles said with a laugh.

He reached in the fridge and popped open a beer, which he handed to Scott.

"Take this," he insisted. "For courage. You'll need it. Trust me..."

Scott's eyebrow went up, but he accepted the beer without question.

Stiles kicked back on his bed- laptop in hand.

He typed into Google what he thought he already knew:

 _Silver and werewolves..._

(At the college...)

Everything was quiet on campus. More like dead really.

Kate stepped into the balding man's office. The new professor. Her dad...

"You did the right thing sweetheart," the man assured her with a fatherly smile.

"You think I'm ten!?" she snapped. "We both know what this means."

The older man's fatherly expression turned hard as steel.

"Oh yes," he agreed cryptically. "We know..."

The professor took a small dagger from his desk drawer and aimed as to throw.

"If Scott McCall is what we think," he went on.

The knife whirred through the air and stuck in the wall.

"No code," Kate urged with a hard look, so like her father's.

"No code," the man repeated in agreement.

His expression remained fixed like ice...

 _Author's Note: I am shooting for two chapters a day. Been wanting to get back into some real fanfiction writing for awhile..._

 _Thanks for reading_


	4. 1-4 Letharia Vulpina

**Chapter Four**

 **Letharia Vulpina**

Scott had noticed Stiles was quiet today. That was very unusual for him...

Did he also sense coldness toward him? Why would Stiles treat him that way? What had he done?

"You okay dude?"

Stiles looked up from his lunch tray.

"Hm?" he asked, clearly determined to feign ignorance.

Scott sighed.

"You ignored me at breakfast too," he pointed out.

Stiles shrugged.

"Bad day I guess," he muttered, going back to studying his lunch.

Stiles was replaying something he'd witnessed that morning over and over.

He'd seen Scott's hands fly to his ears to shut out the alarm sound.

Scott had never shown the slightest sensitivity to Stiles's alarm before. Why now?

Stiles only felt more certain he was right...

If he could piece two and two together- could Kate?

Stiles was beginning to suspect that hunter meant something else for the Argents. They also were not what they appeared...

Kate's silver hint had been that crucial moment of realization for Stiles.

"I'm worried about someone," Stiles explained, turning his gaze on Scott willingly for the first time since that morning. "I'm not sure how to help."

"Can I help?" Scott asked, nothing but concern.

"No dude," Stiles answered sadly. "I don't think you can. I need to do some research. Alright?"

With that, Stiles dumped the remainder of his lunch and headed for his Jeep. He needed to go to the library and research. Maybe he could find there what internet searches had failed to show him.

How does someone stop the change if they really are becoming a werewolf?

Stiles never made it to the Jeep- at least not without a hitch.

He passed by a tall older female with long brown hair while exiting the food court. Was she a student? He'd never seen her.

He did a double take. She surprised him by speaking...

"Do you have a plan?" she asked cryptically.

Stiles recoiled. Not only because of the question- but because something about her seemed commanding and fierce.

She gave him a wide friendly smile that didn't help assure Stiles much...

"Plan?" he asked strangely.

"What you think he is," the woman went on. "You could be right. The full moon comes. What will you do?"

Stiles's mouth dropped open in disbelief. How did this older woman know?

"I can feel people's emotions," she explained. "Smell too. It's a gift. Don't worry about it..."

A loud ding interrupted any further discourse between them.

The brunette extracted a cell phone from her purse and studied it with slight attention.

"I must go," she told Stiles with a final glance. "If one needs help, they need only ask..."

Then she bolted off at such a fast run- Stiles questioned if he'd seen what he thought.

It had looked like running to his eyes, but something about it seemed to defy physics.

He was again prevented from reaching his Jeep by a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped with nerves and wasn't entirely relieved to discover it was Kate.

"You okay sweetie?" she asked, but her glance seemed more calculating than concerned. "Want to talk about what's troubling you?"

Stiles swallowed with anxiety. Anyone that knew him wouldn't have found his behavior too odd- given his ADHD.

"No thanks," he said, managing a smile. "I'm good Kate."

Stiles noticed that Kate glanced back to where the mystery woman had been moments earlier.

Something in Kate's expression seemed cold, or even angry. It was gone quickly though- replaced by a more Stoic glance.

Kate reached into her pocket and handed Stiles a bottle of greenish liquid. It was near neon green, and Stiles didn't trust it one bit.

"I think your anxiety must be high," Kate explained with concern enough that Stiles relaxed and let his suspicion fade. "That wolf episode must have scared you."

Stiles nodded.

"Yeah," he admitted.

Kate smiled and folded his fingers closed over the bottle with the strange liquid.

"No more worries from you," Kate said assuringly. "If you meet any wolves, just give them that. Mild sedative..."

Stiles pocketed it. He wondered if he could trust Kate, but- what other choice did he have?

Kate had been more helpful than the mystery woman...

(Later at the dorm...)

Stiles had been on high alert as dusk drew closer and closer.

His jumpiness was starting to worry Scott, who now insisted on sticking by him.

This did not assure Stiles...

"I'm gonna stay by you buddy," Scott said kindly, giving Stiles's shoulder a squeeze. "Try to relax."

"Oh I'm relaxed," Stiles assured him frankly. "You might call this focused..."

He slid a hand into his pants pocket and gave Kate's bottle a squeeze for reassurance.

Night soon fell and the moon's luminous light flooded in through the windows.

Scott didn't seem off, so Stiles started to think maybe nothing would happen.

Then Scott dropped the beer he'd just opened. The can rolled across the floor ominously, and Stiles decided to act.

"I'm on fire!" Scott gasped, raising his hands helplessly.

His mouth was working and unworking. Stiles's eyes widened in horror as Scott's teeth seemed to elongate.

"Here!" Stiles said quickly. "Drink this..."

Scott made a wounded, labored grunt, so Stiles decided to do it himself.

Scott's muscles were already expanding and stretching the fabric of his tank top.

Stiles uncorked the bottle and supported Scott, rubbing his back soothingly.

"This will help," he said gently. "Drink this..."

In truth, Stiles wasn't sure it would, but had nothing else. There was no other plan...

Scott relented with what little control he had left. He opened his mouth and let Stiles pour the strange neon liquid in.

It went down and Scott immediately felt fire errupt in his chest.

He gave a mighty heave and stumbled, catching himself against the wall.

"Stiles," he rasped. "What did you...do to me?"

Stiles looked absolutely horrified. He could have kicked himself for not trusting his instincts about Kate...

Scott hacked and spit out the neon green potion mixed with black fluid.

Stiles thought fast. He opened his laptop and googled rapidly- fingers flying against the keys: _neon green poisons for wolves_

The results list conveyed only one possibility:

 _Wolf lichen- letharia vulpina_

Stiles's eyes turned big as saucers as he read on enough to discover he'd poisoned Scott. Kate had given him poison...

Why?

No time for that question now! He needed to find an antitode fast...


	5. 1-5 B Sharp

**Chapter Five**

 **B Sharp**

Scott lay on his bed, still rasping and struggling to draw breath. He'd coughed up more green and black gunk too...

Stiles frantically googled for antitodes to Letharia Vulpina, but he couldn't find anything. Typically, it was meant to kill wolves and foxes. Who would want an antidote for pest control?

Kate had done her work well. Stiles had to give her that- the devious bitch...

Stiles's gaze snapped upwards when their dorm room door suddenly flew open. A man was standing there, but Stiles had never seen him before.

The man didn't look much older than him actually. He had jet black hair, a close trimmed beard, and wore a glaring scowl.

Stiles couldn't tell if this guy was really pissed off, or just cranky...

"Um," Stiles managed with a loud gulp. "Hi..."

The man stepped in, saying nothing. Only once he had the door closed did he speak.

"Didn't want anyone overhearing," the brooding man explained, and his scowl seemed to soften. "There are unfriendly ears on this campus..."

Stiles decided to take a chance, standing and offering his hand.

The face studied him blankly before offering his hand. They shook very awkwardly.

"Derek," the man said simply. "Derek Hale. I was sent here by..."

The man cut off. He seemed to be searching for a second or two.

"By my alpha," he said, concealing some of the truth. "The alpha of my pack."

Stiles could do nothing except drop his jaw in that way of his.

"You already pieced together that much," Derek went on. "That werewolves exist, I mean. Does that mean you've pieced together what an alpha is?"

Derek look mildly amused for some reason. Like grilling Stiles was amusing.

"The pack leader?" the younger man guessed, blinking his eyes rapidly.

"Yes," Derek said, showing neither anger or interest now. "You should have taken the alpha's help."

Stiles recalled the mysterious brunette woman and her cryptic musings.

"I know you didn't poison him on purpose," Derek went on, mouth turning downward slightly.

"No I..." Stiles tried.

Derek cut him off.

"If you had..." he added, grabbing Stiles's hand.

Derek squeezed so hard- Stiles thought he'd pull his hand clean from the socket.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

Stiles inhaled and exhaled and blew on his hand like he'd just touched a hot burner.

"You dick!" he exclaimed. "Why'd you do that!?"

"To establish who's calling the shots here," Derek explained. "Are we clear, Stiles? That is your name..."

"Yeah it is," Stiles admitted. "...and yes...we're clear!"

Derek smiled very slightly. A mere upturn of his mouth.

"Good," he said.

Stiles swallowed for courage.

"You," he hesitated nervously. "You're good at one or two words, huh?"

Derek gave him a warning glare.

"Shut up," he snapped. "If you talk the whole time, I swear..."

He paused a mere second to emphasize the threat.

"...I will rip your throat out! With my teeth..."

Stiles moved his jaw nervously and backed up a few paces.

"I won't hurt you," Derek said more gently with a sigh. "I'm sorry. Werewolves can be, assertive..."

"Obviously," Stiles remarked.

"Do you want to help Scott- or not?"

Derek looked like Stiles was trying his patience.

"Of course," Stiles said suddenly. "Please! Help him..."

He gave Derek an imploring look that seemed to make the werewolf soften considerably.

"I want to help him," Derek said, averting his gaze. "We are pack, after all..."

Stiles opened his mouth, but changed his mind and shut it abruptly.

Was Derek saying the same alpha had turned Scott?

"Unfortunately," Derek continued. "I don't remember how to treat this kind of poisoning. My education in it was very brief. It's more used to poison foxes. It isn't something we expect..."

Stiles felt a rush of anger at Kate again. Could Derek feel emotions too?

"I know you're angry at the one who did this," the wolf said, confirming all suspicion. "I hate her too."

Now that struck Stiles as odd. Derek hated...Kate?

How did Derek and Kate know one another?

"We're wasting time," Derek stated bluntly, and Stiles actually agreed. "We've got to find the alpha..."

(On campus...)

Stiles had only very reluctantly accompanied Derek to the main campus. The werewolf had assured him Scott could be left alone.

If they didn't find the antidote within 8 hours- it wouldn't matter either way...

"She must be here somewhere," Derek muttered loud enough for Stiles to hear. "She sent me a text. Said she'd made contact with you here. Said someone told her to meet them at an unexpected place..."

"Them?" Stiles questioned. "Unexpected place?"

"Never mind," Derek said shortly. "Is there something at the campus fitness center?"

"I think so," Stiles answered, racking his brains for the details.

He remained quiet the entire walk across campus to the gym.

It wasn't surprising they met no one. It was nearly 11pm. Campus was dead...

Fortunately, the campus fitness center and library were always available to students with their university ID.

Stiles got his ID ready and scanned it outside the door.

There was a click, and Derek got the door open with all speed.

There was security behind the front desk, but the old man gave Stiles a once over and went back to his magazine.

"I came in here one time," Stiles explained. "Guy knows me. One time- mind you! These weights all weigh a ton..."

Derek snorted and Stiles decided to let it go. It was the first remotely positive emotion the werewolf had displayed yet.

They made their way through treadmills and other equipment, into the locker room.

There were one or two guys there changing. One of them looked like he'd just been in the showers.

Stiles whispered to Derek that it was best they wait.

The werewolf seemed distant, Stiles noted.

Finally, the locker room was cleared out and dead silent. The silence was uneasy.

Stiles nervously led Derek into the stalls area with showers and toilets. They made sure there were no students in either.

Then Stiles led Derek toward what looked like a locked janitor closet.

It turned out not to be a janitor closet though...

Stiles scanned his ID and surprisingly- the lock clicked!

"Downstairs is a ping-pong room no one really ever uses," Stiles explained.

Derek looked suddenly alert. Stiles decided not to ask.

They descended the dimly lit stairs. Stiles was certain he heard a whirring noise below...

The last step brought them into the ping-pong room. It looked like a school gym right out of the 80s. Bleachers and everything.

Stiles soon discovered what the whirring noise was.

The brunette he'd seen outside the food court earlier that day was bound by her arms and legs to a single table. The others had been moved to the side.

There were metal cords extending upward from the metal restraints.

The whirring was saw blades!

"Laura!" Derek exclaimed, rushing forward.

Someone stepped out of the shadows and made a circle of black powder around himself before Derek could leap.

Stiles noticed the werewolf hesitated.

"Mountain ash!" Derek bit out in a growl.

"Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm..."

The figure was cloaked. No face was visible, though human hands clearly were.

The laugh had been vaguely amused...

"You're a little late," a man's voice almost hissed. "Be glad I waited for you. I wanted you to see your sister's demise!"

Derek roared angrily. The man laughed more maniacally and brandished what looked like a small remote.

He keyed in a code and the saws shifted. Derek roared angrily, but he also sounded anguished.

The cloaked figure seemed to turn a hidden gaze on Stiles.

"You've brought a useless companion," the cloaked one remarked. "Skinny, defenseless..."

Stiles felt a rush of anger at the words.

"Think you can solve the puzzle in time gents?"

The cloaked figure threw a bomb that flooded the room with thick, white smoke. When it cleared the circle of mountain ash was empty.

"Puzzle?" Stiles stammered aloud. "Derek help! Puzzle!"

The younger man was looking around for it frantically. He was sure he could probably solve it. He was good at these things...

"Maybe that panel," Derek gestured toward a wall.

Stiles found a fairly large screen with flashing lights and an entire keyboard of buttons. It was already active.

Likely, it controlled the saws...

The monitor flashed when Stiles stepped close and script appeared across the screen like an unseen hand writing.

 _'What natural chemical in the body of a firefly produces their natural glow?'_

Someone else might never have guessed, or if they did- wouldn't know how to spell it.

Stiles only had to rack his brain a few seconds, and his own special kind of genius went to work.

He moved his eyes and twitched his mouth nervously, as he typed in the answer.

 _'Bioluminescence'_

The saws began descending faster and a timer appeared on the screen for thirty seconds.

"Stiles!" Derek exclaimed in a panic.

Stiles felt bad for the guy. He knew what it was like to face losing somebody...

He had no time to brood over the past now. A new question appeared.

 _'G is in Gary, as in German- is which name?'_

Stiles blinked stupidly. The wording of the question confused him.

Derek dashed over as the timer flashed twenty seconds.

"Stiles quickly!" he growled.

"I don't," the boy stammered. "Understand the question..."

 _'15 seconds'_

"What's the German form of Gary!?" Derek blurted frantically. "Quick Stiles!"

' _10 seconds'_

There was a flash of recognition on Stiles's face and he quickly typed in a name:

 _'Gerard'_

There was a loud mechanical drag, and something seemed to stop.

The saws halted mere inches from Laura's hips and shoulders.

Derek ran to untie her. She gave an exhale of great relief.

"Man that was close," she breathed in relief.

Then she gave Stiles a beaming smile.

"You are brilliant," she praised him. "Do you want the bite? I'd give it to you for that!"

Stiles looked slightly repulsed at the possibility.

"No," he said firmly, shaking his head in firm denial. "I don't want to become one of you..."

Laura gave an ironic laugh.

"I don't know rather to be offended," she mused. "The fact remains- you saved my life. We also know who lured me into this little trap..."

She turned to Derek and repeated the name Stiles had typed.

"Gerard," she stated. "Gerard Argent..."

Derek nodded.

"I thought Peter would be here," Laura went on. "Gerard must have somehow sent me a false text from Peter. It has to be..."

Stiles wasn't so sure that logic added up, but he couldn't refute it either.

He knew it would be ridiculously hard to hack deep enough into a network to make phones do things they shouldn't.

At the same time- the password had indeed been Gerard...

"I've failed you Laura," Derek said, sounding downcast. "Scott was poisoned. It was Letharia Vulpina..."

Laura gasped in recognition.

"Stiles," she said quickly. "Come with me back to the dorm room. I have to do everything I can to delay the poison. Normally, we'd have more time..."

Stiles flooded with sheer panic.

"More time!?" he barked in accusation at Derek. "He said we had 8 to 12 hours!"

"Normally," Laura agreed. "Yes. This was Scott's first transformation though. Meaning if the transformation stopped, the wolf wasn't poisoned."

Horrified realization made Stiles's face turn whiter than he already was.

"The human was," he said simply.

"You come," Laura said, gesturing Stiles toward the stairs. "Derek. Go to our vault. The one near here. Mom kept some of Satomi's tea in all of them, I think. Get it!"

Derek looked like he'd just understood something, or been hit was a revelation.

He was off at a flash of light that Stiles knew definitely defied physics.

(Gerard's office)

Kate glanced at her watch, while her father Gerard drummed his fingers together on his desk.

"He'll be dead in about twenty minutes," she calculated.

"You knew we couldn't take the chance," Gerard observed coldly. "Werewolf or not..."

"You taught me well," she pointed out.

Gerard smiled nastily.

"Indeed I did," he agreed. "For survival, don't hestitate to kill. The code be damned!"

Kate grinned wickedly and gave a laugh.

"I enjoy it you know," she said. "I enjoy the thrill of the kill."

Gerard's grin became absolutely twisted.

"So do I..."

 _(Chapter end notes: You probably noticed the chapters are now labeled Season 1. I already have the next season's plot running through my mind. You will see when that season begins that this Teen Wolf has some plots the show didn't)_


	6. 1-6 Conflicted

**Chapter Six**

 **Conflicted**

Scott's eyes were closed. His face was deathly white.

Laura hadn't risen from beside the bed in fifteen minutes. She kept her claws sunk into Scott's arm, using her powers of healing to offset the poison as much as she could.

Stiles noted that her eyes glowed a furious red.

"I can't keep weakening it," Laura gasped with barred fangs. "Not much longer..."

Scott was comatose, but every so often he drew in weak, rattling breaths. He had vomited up pure black fluid in their absence. It was all over his shirt.

Derek arrived with very little time to spare. He was holding a small ziploc bag of ground tea leaves.

"Quick Stiles!" Laura urged, gasping with pain from drawing the poison into herself. "Mix it how I say..."

Stiles retrieved a pot from their tiny kitchenette and filled it with water. He turned the burner on high.

"Now Stiles," Laura began. "When it reaches a par-boil, drop in the entire bag and stir clockwise once. You must not do this wrong in any detail! If you did it right, the water will take on a slight thickness at the top. Then wait til it boils."

"What are you calling par-boil?" Stiles asked for clarification.

"Bubbles rising from the bottom, but not rolling. When it reaches a rolling boil you have to quickly stir three times counter clockwise and get it off the heat. Again- you must do this precisely right!"

Stiles noticed bubbles were starting on the bottom. The saying went that a watched pot never boils, but maybe his anxiety was high enough to destroy that myth.

Finally, the bubbles began to jet up. Stiles dumped the tea in and stirred once.

"Clockwise," he said aloud, doing the motion.

The water seemed to form a thin raft at the top, like a cream soup.

"I think I did it right," he muttered.

"You can't think," Derek warned, sounding slightly frantic. "It has to be right!"

Stiles shook with nerves. Could he do this?

Suddenly, the water seemed to jump slightly, and it was boiling away.

Stiles gave three swift stirs counterclockwise and whisked the pot off the burner.

He turned off the stove and poured some of the now purple liquid into a coffee mug.

"Bring me a little too," Laura gasped, detaching her claws as the poison burned in here. "Quick!"

Stiles half-filled a mug with tea. He handed that one to Laura.

It was scalding, but she nursed it as quickly as she could.

"Will it burn him?" Stiles worried aloud, looking at Scott's chalk white face.

"It doesn't matter now," Laura urged. "He has to have it!"

Stiles got a stroke of inspiration and rushed to the fridge to drop a single ice cube in.

He held Scott's head and slowly poured tea down his throat. On the third dose Scott gave a hacking cough- like trying to get something up.

The tea was almost gone when Stiles gave a great heave. His eyes flew open and he gagged over a green ball he suddenly spat out.

The ball had a luminous neon glow to it, and Stiles knew he'd expelled the poison.

"Will he change?" Stiles asked suddenly.

Laura shook her head.

"I don't think so," she mused. "If he does...he'll be weak..."

(Gerard's office)

"You're sure what you saw?"

Gerard leaned forward, seated behind his desk. He gave his granddaughter a piercing glance and narrowed his eyes.

Allison Argent was a young woman of just Scott and Stiles's age with curly black hair and full lips that made something akin to a cupid bow when she smiled.

She wasn't smiling now...

"I'm not sure grandpa," she replied honestly. "I only know I thought I saw Derek poking around on campus..."

Gerard passed her a photograph.

"This werewolf?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Allison said in a low voice. "That's him..."

Gerard seemed to be musing over something, and exchanged several cryptic glances with Kate.

"What do you know dad?" Kate asked finally.

Gerard tapped his pointer finger against his chin thoughtfully.

"I know there's a vault hidden on campus," he stated. "It belongs to the Hales. We have no way of knowing what Derek was doing there."

Kate still looked absolutely furious for a reason that only she and Gerard knew. Allison was lost...

"Sweetheart," Gerard said, giving Allison a fatherly smile. "Are you ready to make our hunter clan proud? Your time has come..."

Allison looked surprised. Pleasantly so...

"Me?" she asked with a slight blush.

"You," Gerard confirmed with a nod.

He retrieved something from his desk and pushed it into Allison's open palm.

The young huntress saw it was a bottle of neon green liquid.

"That should finish the job," Gerard stated with a quick glance at Kate, then back to Allison. "You know Scott McCall?"

"Seen him around on campus," Allison confirmed. "Never really said hi..."

"Say goodbye," Gerard emphasized. "Go to Spruce Hall. The hall with the single dorms. There you will find McCall. You must get him to drink that..."

"How?" Allison questioned.

Gerard smiled and reached a hand into his coat pocket.

"How much does it cost for a soda?"

(At the dorm...)

Scott lay in a half-doze, looking at the ceiling and trying to rest. His eyes still looked weak.

Stiles was knelt by the bed. He kept grabbing Scott's hand to comfort him.

He was full of care and tenderness for the one he was so sure he'd lost...

Laura and Derek had gone off somewhere, but advised him to stay by Scott all night.

Stiles barely registered the footsteps in the hall outside, until whoever it was knocked.

Stiles was surprised to see Allison Argent there upon opening the door- and immediately suspicious...

"What do you want?" he asked with hostility.

"I," Allison began. "How is he?"

Her face was genuine concern. It showed nothing of Kate's false emotions, but it also conveyed something hidden.

Stiles sighed and let her in. What harm could that do?

"Scott?" Allison asked and bent down next to the bed, clutching a 20-oz bottle of cold Mountain Dew. "How are you?"

Scott smiled up at her with his weak eyes, and Allison felt like her heart had just been captured. Her grip on the bottle of poisoned soda trembled.

She found herself leaning closer and touching his shoulder.

"You okay?" she whispered.

Scott grinned.

"I am now," he joked. "Can I say you're a sight for these sore eyes?"

Allison's smile turned half and half. Stiles could already tell she wasn't impressed much by flirting.

"I wanted to make sure," she explained softly, close to a whisper. "Glad we met..."

With that she was off like a bat out of hell. Stiles didn't stop her.

She'd left looking wide-eyed and conflicted.

Stiles doubted it was shyness...

(Argent cabin rental)

Kate was waiting when Allison came through the front door of a sizeable cabin the family had rented.

"How did it go?" she asked expectantly.

"I'm sorry Aunt Kate," Allison said apologetically. "He wouldn't drink anything."

Kate remained silent. Something like anger crossed her face briefly, but it was mostly a pondering expression.

Her eyes were a little cold when turned on Allison again.

"I guess I can understand that," Kate relented with a sigh. "If I'd just drank poison- I wouldn't be drinking in a hurry either..."

Allison turned away from her. Her facial expression would have said conflicted if Kate could see it.

Allison wondered to herself how she had almost done it? Not for the first time she wondered if what their family did was right.

She'd been told werewolves are wild beasts in human clothing.

Why hadn't Scott McCall looked like a beast then? With that gentle look that had captured her heart...


	7. 1-7 Code

**Chapter Seven**

 **Code**

Allison noticed that the atmosphere seemed rather tense in the cabin the following morning.

For one thing, her Aunt Kate kept shooting her disapproving glances- or was she imagining it?

Gerard was quiet, but he remained more or less fatherly toward her.

Allison was reluctant and distrustful. The thing he had almost convinced her to do the night before made her shudder.

She had actually spiked Mountain Dew with poison. Actual poison! Intending to give it to Scott...

Allison wondered not for the first time if what their family did was right. She wondered what her father Chris say.

Chris Argent didn't glory in the kill. He wasn't like Kate in that way...

He'd once told Allison that hunters are to kill in defense of self and others only. That hunters should never be aggressive.

Who had Scott harmed? Allison kept repeating the question to herself with conflicted guilt.

She had almost forgotten the things her father taught her- in a moment of seeking glory from her uncle and grandfather. She'd wanted that praise...

Breakfast was no less tense in the cabin's small kitchenette, combined with dining room.

Gerard insisted they always eat as a family, so they'd found a way to make a table fit.

The elder Argent stabbed scrambled eggs with his fork purposefully. Gerard did everything with purpose.

"Now Scott McCall," he began in his serious voice, glancing at Kate and Allison. "What should we do about him?"

"Well I mean..." Allison started, but hesitated. "...he hasn't given us any reason to use the code. Has he?"

Gerard and Kate exchanged a glance. He cleared his throat before answering.

"Maybe sometimes the code doesn't need to be used," he suggested. "Where there's an obvious threat- shouldn't it be taken out?"

Allison opened her mouth, at a loss for words.

"The code is just a guideline," Kate added. "We know that guidelines are only good in some instances..."

Allison finally found the words.

"That's not what dad taught me," Allison said, trying not to sound upset. 'He taught me that hunters always obey the code."

Gerard gave Kate another look. Allison noticed that their looks seemed superior. Like they were in the know, while others weren't.

"Your father fears other hunters," Kate said. "There's a hunter clan called the Calaveras. They make it their business to enforce the code like some kind of Bible."

"Do they rule us then?" Allison questioned.

"You could call it that," Kate answered. "...though _not exactly_. There is no official ruling clan. Basically, whenever any hunter clan decides the code needs to be enforced or emphasized- the code is their ground for doing so. Any hunter clan can protect the code. The code rules..."

Allison noded in understanding.

"In every generation," Kate went on. "...usually one hunter clan makes it their job to see the code is kept sacred. The Calaveras are that current clan."

Allison looked questioning.

"I take it," she said. "It wouldn't be good for us if the Calaveras show up?"

Gerard snorted.

"Certainly not," he laughed like this was all a light matter. "Most hunting clans would back their claim against ours, since the code is decides. You see though Allison- that nothing really keeps this system going except agreement?"

"Of course," Allison nodded. "Like democracy."

Gerard's gaze turned serious again.

"Well Aunt Kate and I disagree," he emphasized. "We think the code is a starting point only. That hunters must determine for ourselves where and if the code applies."

They were all surprised when the front door opened and several sets of footsteps were heard.

"I'm here," Chris Argent announced himself, stepping into the kitchen. "The men are all tired..."

Allison jumped up and hugged him.

"Dad!" she exclaimed.

"Allison," he said gently with a smile. "I missed you too. I've been away on some ugly business."

"Tell her about it," Gerard suggested. "I want her to see the code's limitations, and where it fails."

Chris's expression darkened. He gave Gerard a disapproving scowl.

"You and Kate still wanting to turn rebels!?" he spat. "I warn you father..."

Gerard looked furious, and Allison wondered rather to mention last night's attempt.

"While I'm here," Chris pressed on. "...you will abide by the code. I'm not backing down this time. I'll involve the Calaveras! If I have to..."

Gerard and Kate remained silent, but exchanged reluctant glances.

(Gerard's office, later...)

"Now what are we going to do!?" Kate raged, stamping the floor with her foot. "Chris and that damn code!"

"Now sweetheart," Gerard soothed. "Relax. No need to lose our wits. It won't help. We've got to be clever..."

Kate looked interested now. She wondered what her father's plan was. He always had a plan, after all.

"You always liked mythology," Gerard continued musingly. "Remember the Trojan War? Hera wanted Poseidon to intervene for the Greeks. Zeus wouldn't allow it because the Greeks had wronged Achilles. What did Hera do?"

Kate's eyes widened in recognition.

"Put Zeus to sleep," she said with a grin. "Coaxed him into bed and got him to sleep..."

Gerard's smile widened.

"That's how we handle Chris," he stated defiantly. "We just need him out of the picture long enough to handle Scott and the Hales."

(Beacon Hills)

Lydia Martin snuggled against Jackson, trying to fall asleep. She was a little worried about life in general.

Her mom wasn't doing so well on finances again. She knew that she ought to help.

She hoped that inevitably wedding herself to Jackson would solve those problems.

Lydia reflected briefly that marriages of convenience never ended well, but managed to convince herself it wasn't that. That was just part of the package deal.

After all, she loved Jackson- didn't she?

Almost as though contradicting her- her phone screen showed _Stiles Stilinski_ when it suddenly rang.

She sighed and picked up.

"Stiles," she stated shortly. "What do you want?"

She sighed at his explanation.

"Of course we still have it," she said. "Why?"

More of Stiles's explanation...

"I guess we could bring him there," she agreed finally. "Happy!? Now if you'll excuse me..."

She hung up and kicked back again, trying to make her brain tired.

"What did Stiles want?" Jackson mumbled, having been awakened.

"Never mind," Lydia snapped. "Find out tomorrow!"

That was the end of the conversation...

 _(To be continued...)_

 _Next: Stiles, Liam, and Lydia try to get Scott out of the line of fire_


	8. 1-8 Beached

**Chapter Eight**

 **Beached**

Scott yawned- still halfway asleep...

He decided not to protest that Stiles was cheerfully loading his bags for him. His only question was: why exactly were they going to a beach?

Scott could only figure it was to get him out of the line of fire. Luckily for him- Stiles had timed this for Spring Break.

He couldn't afford for his grades to take any more hits. He wasn't as a smart as Stiles. Never had been...

All things considered though- Scott did feel like a weight was off his shoulders. He would be off campus and safe.

For the moment...

His mind kept going back to Kate. What a twisted, grasping sociopath she must be!

How could he and Stiles have been so blind to her putting on?

He recalled what Stiles had recounted the full moon. Poor Stiles. He must feel so guilty. Kate had tried to use him as her unwitting executioner...

 _"She gave it to me,"_ the voice of Stiles replayed through his thoughts again. _"I was desperate. I wanted to help you. She did it..."_

Scott shuddered. It was still hard to believe that Kate hadn't meant any of her seeming friendship toward them. If she had- it didn't come before her desires and ambitions. The very definition of a sociopath!

She'd seemed so nice when they'd first started college. He and Stiles had been so taken in!

"Alright buddy," Stiles cut into his thoughts. "Just gotta get my bag and we're ready!"

It was barely dawn. The first light of day could be seen through the dorm window.

Stiles always opened the windows during mornings to let in the dew smell...

Scott volunteered to bring Stiles's bag. His best friend wanted another cup of coffee.

"Alright!" Stiles said gratefully. "Now I can just take my coffee and hit the road!"

It didn't take the two of them long to load into the Jeep.

Scott noticed that Stiles hadn't cranked her up and gave him a questioning look.

"Waiting on some folks," Stiles explained.

Scott smiled. He should have known...

"Who else is coming?" he questioned. "I should have known you'd want to drag along somebody..."

"Lydia and Jackson," Stiles replied. "Only them and us..."

Silence settled over the Jeep's interior.

Scott would never admit that he was a little disappointed it wasn't going to be just the two of them.

There were ways in which he could only be himself around Stiles. His best friend since first grade- his brother...

He gave Stiles an affectionate glance, just as a car was pulling up next to them.

It wasn't Jackson's car...

"A black Camaro," Stiles observed appreciatively.

Derek Hale stepped out of the driver's side with a nice good morning death glare- unless Stiles interpreted his glances very wrongly...

Maybe Derek just didn't smile much?

Said werewolf rapped at Scott's window. Stiles sighed and rolled it down. He really didn't want brooding Derek along- already suspecting the older man's motives...

"Yes?" Stiles asked somewhat rudely. "Do I need to check with you or Laura now if I want Scott for anything?"

There was no mistaking a death glare this time.

"Just be careful," the older advised. "I don't want either of you to get hurt. Either of you..."

Derek sighed before getting back into his Camaro.

Stiles gave a sigh of his own as he checked the time. Jackson and Lydia were running quite late...

(Later at a highway rest area...)

Stiles checked his cell phone for about the third time and scowled at Lydia. She was seated the next bench over sipping a bottle of Coke.

Scott and Jackson were still in the bathroom. They both knew Stiles wanted this to be a quick drive, so he could fix dinner some time before midnight...

"What are they doing?" he groaned aloud.

"Well I know what Jackson is doing," Lydia replied, as though Stiles were uninteresting to her. "He has to check his hair and complexion anytime he has access to a mirror. Not sure about Scott though!"

Stiles had sat on that bench for about thirty minutes waiting. He'd had it...

He marched into the bathroom to find Jackson looking at himself in the mirror, while Scott still occupied a stall.

"Well," Stiles spoke. "Narcissus and Shiticus..."

"Sorry dude," Scott said apologetically.

"Oh no!" Stiles retorted snarkily. "Don't sorry me Scott. You know me by now! I'll just have to stink both of you out..."

Jackson acted disgusted in a dramatic way, while Scott snorted with laughter.

Stiles chose the stall next to Scott.

"Hey Scotty!" he called. "Wanna play battleshits?"

Jackson rolled his eyes and snorted in spite of himself. He needed to find some normal, sane friends...

(At the beach, later...)

The sun was at twilight when they finally reached Lydia's beach house. It was on a beautiful sandy beach with walking access to the Pacific Ocean.

It had been worth the drive for this!

Scott noticed that Stiles looked at the ocean a little wistfully before they went inside.

Stiles wasted no time on dinner...

"Hey Scott!" Stiles called, already halfway to the kitchen. "Grab my stuff. I'm cooking!"

Even Jackson felt appreciative to be getting Stiles's cooking. He felt hungry just thinking about it...

Stiles knew his way around a kitchen. Ever since he lost his mom- Stiles had made it a point to take care of his dad in every way she would have.

Soon a tantalizing scent of herbs and spices filled the house.

(That night...)

Scott felt it when Stiles got up. They were sharing a bed, since the only other one was occupied by Lydia and Jackson.

It was about one in the morning.

Scott decided not to pursue his best friend- already guessing where he was headed...

The brunette in question slid on his flip flops and went out through the sliding back door.

A clear and starry night hung over the beach. Only the ocean waves made a sound in the serene darkness...

Stiles headed toward the sound. His thoughts were far away.

He was thinking of a long ago day- when his mother had simply vanished from a different beach...

His dad told him she must have wandered out too far and got caught in a strong sneaker wave.

The authorities ruled her disappearance an accidental death.

Stiles kicked off his flip flops and dipped his feet in first. He wondered if this would give him some kind of connection with her?

He'd chosen to bring Scott to Lydia's beach house just for this. It was a bittersweet moment...

He found himself stepping out until the water was just below his knees. Then he closed his eyes. At a point he was aware of tears running down his face.

This was when he let himself cry. In solitude. Just he and his mother...

He thought he heard a strange almost echo over the crashing of waves. He wasn't sure. It might have been the crash of a particularly big wave...

His eyes opened.

"No," he whispered aloud to himself. "Don't be silly. You heard what you wanted to hear!"

He closed his eyes again and inhaled- trying to reach out over that vast expanse, as though to touch her spirit...

Again he thought he heard a low sound. Did he hear that sound on the waves themselves? A kind of wild natural dance maybe?

It vanished as soon as he opened his eyes. Stiles reasoned that he was merely hearing things to validate his feelings...

He was- wasn't he?

(Gerard's office)

Gerard and Kate scowled at one another. Both of them were thinking the same thing...

How had Scott McCall managed to slip away from campus virtually undetected?

Gerard realized he'd been careless now. He hadn't expected Scott to slip away in the early morning hours...

"Do we wait until he comes back?" Kate wondered aloud.

Gerard grit his teeth.

"I don't want to wait!" he spat. "I want to execute swift judgment! Like I always do!"

Kate made no sign or expression that said she disagreed. She also had unfinished business- particularly with Derek and Laura...

"Where would they go?" she wondered aloud. "They wouldn't go to Beacon Hills. Laura would have advised them against that."

Gerard looked like a sudden understanding had come into his mind.

"They went to the beach," he stated matter-of-factly. "Where else do students go for Spring Break?"

Kate could find no reason to contradict the assertion.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "We should have thought of that..."

Gerard's expression suddenly hardened again.

"One problem," he stated. "What beach? Where? There are hundreds- if not thousands of beach homes in California alone!"

(Beacon Hills Animal Clinic...)

Peter Hale paced around the lobby until his old friend Deaton appeared from behind the counter.

"Gerard is stumped," he told the vet with glee. "He has no idea where they are! Of course...that isn't a weakness werewolves have..."

Deaton looked displeased at Peter's musings.

"Laura said not to meddle," he reminded the other man.

"Now Deaton," Peter almost whispered with a playful smirk. "I don't want to meddle. Gerard and the hunters are good at meddling. That isn't me. I only want one thing..."

Deaton hesitated.

"What do you want?" he asked frankly.

Peter's smirk widened.

"Why Deaton," he taunted silkily. "What do I want? I want what I don't think my niece deserves- and my nephew never will..."

Deaton might have understood, but he betrayed nothing he thought through his expressions.

Peter wanted to play one of his word games. Deaton wasn't going to play...

"You couldn't have come here just to banter," Deaton pressed. "What do you want Peter? What do you want with me, specifically?"

Peter looked slightly humiliated. He pushed up his shirt sleeves to reveal a deep bleeding gash on his right arm.

"The hunters got me," he explained. "This is why I have to get what I want! Not just for me- but for my family's honor!"

Peter looked every bit sincere and adamant about that last statement.

"They never had this kind of run of three counties," the werewolf continued. "Not when my sister was in charge of things!"

Deaton looked skeptical.

"You never wanted your sister to be alpha either," he pointed out stiffly.

"Because I wanted it," Peter admitted. "Doesn't mean I didn't respect her. Who wouldn't want it? The point is- Talia knew what she was doing. Laura and Derek are like two blind men reaching in the dark! They have no idea..."

Deaton hated to agree with Peter, but he saw the point. He relented with a sigh.

"You want to be alpha," he said. "Talia wanted Laura to be alpha."

"If Laura was ready," Peter corrected somewhat coldly. "You are a frank and direct man Deaton. Now let me be direct with you..."

Peter's expression hardened.

"I only care about the Hale name and glory," he declared, voice rising. "Werewolves think in packs. We don't think in individualism. My first concern is not Laura's life, well being, or safety. My first concern is our family honor!"

Deaton looked saddened, but resigned to what Peter was going to try to do.

"I am the only fit werewolf to be the Hale alpha," Peter spat. "Now that is point blank Deaton! That is the bare facts..."

Deaton couldn't help agreeing. He just wished nothing had to happen to Laura to satisfy Peter.

He knew that he couldn't stop Peter. His relationship to the Hales was only honorary. He was a human.

He could put up a fight, but he suspected that against Peter- he couldn't win...

Now Deaton could only warn Laura. Was it best to do that?

Should he just keep Peter's designs quiet- and let destiny run it's course?

"I may call on your services," Peter cut into his thoughts. "Good night!"

Deaton watched him stomp out the door with dramatic flair.

He didn't trust Peter for a second...

(To be continued...)


	9. 1-9 See No Evil

**Chapter Nine**

 **See No Evil**

Scott was relaxing in a beach chair on the back patio.

He drank in the fresh sea air and listened to the mesmeric crashing of waves. It was all the more intoxicating to his new wolf senses...

The morning had turned late. The world was brighter. The cooler air of early hours was quickly disappearing with the dew.

Footsteps made Scott glance quickly behind him- back at the beach house...

Stiles was stepping out onto the patio with a steaming coffee mug in hand.

Scott observed that Stiles was tired today. His skin sagged a little in that place just beneath his whiskey eyes.

"You look like shit," Scott stated bluntly.

"Gee thanks," Stiles grumbled, taking a healthy swig from his mug. "Thanks for making coffee though..."

Scott smiled.

"I don't drink it anymore," he told Stiles. "We don't need it. You okay dude? I noticed you getting out of bed late..."

Stiles gave him a hard look- but Scott noticed a crack in his defenses.

It was the way Stiles's mouth was turned downward. His walls seemed ready to come crashing down.

Maybe he lacked the strength to hold them up anymore...

"It reminds me," Stiles spoke heavily, but Scott understood.

Stiles started to tremble slightly and inhaled. His eyes pooled. Scott found himself standing...

Stiles released a wounded sound and ran forward. Scott caught him in his arms- letting his best friend cry silently on his shoulder.

"I got you," he whispered, rubbing Stiles's back. "I got you Stiles..."

Stiles managed a smile through tear flooded eyes and wiped his hand over his face.

"Sorry," he apologized with a chuckle. "I haven't done that in a long time..."

"No problem," Scott assured him.

Stiles laughed it off lightly. Then he saw the broken coffee cup on the patio.

"I'd better get that," he said. "Lydia will want my head on a stake..."

(Ruins of Hale Manor)

The room still smelled vaguely of wood smoke...

Derek hated it every time he saw it. Most of all- he hated himself!

All the furniture they'd been able to save was stained and charred. The floors creaked when they walked through the place.

Laura stepped in right at that moment- pulling Derek from his own personal hell.

"I went to the post office," she explained, handing Derek what looked suspiciously like junk mail.

Sure enough. One of those flimsy ads for a local car dealership...

Why did Laura keep a PO Box in town anyway? All they ever got was junk!

No bills. Why would there be? Thanks to him- it was a ruined, charred heap...

"You okay?" Laura asked, seeming to notice Derek's internal conflict.

"Fine," Derek lied.

"No you're not," Laura sighed.

Derek didn't reply. He didn't like Laura's mothering...

"Seen Peter?" he asked, trying for a change of topic instead.

Suddenly- Laura looked miles away from the foyer of their burned out house...

"I don't like this," she muttered with a scowl.

Derek found himself wondering exactly what Peter could possibly be doing.

Why was Laura displeased? Why was Peter gone so much lately? Had he done something to cross her? Maybe they'd had a fight?

Derek knew it was unlikely any of his questions would get answers. Not from Laura. She mothered him too much...

(Argent cabin)

'Good,' Kate thought, as she studied her dad through the ajar kitchen door.

She watched Gerard enjoy his morning coffee a bit longer before she went in.

She was clutching a glass bottle of liquid, but not too tightly. She wanted him to see...

When she was sure he was watching- Kate stuck a syringe in and drew some of the drug out.

"I see you already have a plan," he remarked, with a distrustful glance at the syringe.

"You're slow dad," Kate laughed playfully. "I gave Chris the first injection last night..."

Gerard didn't look less worried.

"Did any of the men see?"

"No," Kate replied with a smirk. "Don't worry. I know how loyal all our guys are to Chris..."

"Loyal!" Gerard snorted with a bark of laughter. "Chris goes easy on them! They know you or I would be much harder!"

"That I would," Kate agreed distractedly.

She gave the syringe a flick.

"Be back in a sec," she almost purred. "Then we can make our own plans. None of Chris's meddling!"

"Exactly how I like it," Gerard said with a hungry look.

(The Beach House)

"It's one o'clock," Stiles remarked, as Scott took his turn on the X Box. "Either they're still sleepin'- or they're making like rabbits and..."

"Stiles," Scott laughed. "I don't care what Jackson and Lydia are doing. You know I can barely tolerate Jackson. That is not an image I want!"

"Okay," Stiles said with a sigh. "Sorry Scotty. Kinda bored here..."

There was a beep and suddenly the electricity went out. The X Box died and the TV popped out.

"Well you had to say it..." Scott complained. "Now what?"

"Now I go wake Jackson's ass up," Stiles said. "Or I pull them out of bed. Or whatever..."

"Got it," Scott nodded. "You go do that."

(Fifteen minutes later...)

Jackson studied the breaker with tight-faced concentration.

"I'm no electrician," he told the group. "Bet you something is disconnected somewhere though..."

Lydia looked suddenly anxious. Stiles gave a nervous laugh.

"Well I'm not going to check it out," he remarked. "This is the part in movies where Jason appears and dices up the first victim..."

Scott snorted and Jackson shook his head. Lydia looked like she was barely holding it together.

"Well hate to tell ya Stilinski," Jackson said suavely with his best asshole smile. "...you're going if I'm fixing this..."

Stiles groaned and turned to his best friend.

"Scott..."

"Sorry Stiles," he grinned. "You heard Jackson. Maybe Lydia wants to go..."

Lydia gave a quiet squeak and shook her head adamantly.

"Look Stiles," Jackson said shortly, losing his patience. "There isn't an axe murderer at the power supply. Jason isn't real. Camp Crystal Lake doesn't exist, and..."

He gave Lydia a curious look.

"Where exactly is the main power supply?" he finished.

"There's a power shed," she supplied, giving Stiles a grim look. "It's about a five minute walk inland. Just follow the road..."

"Right," Stiles agreed with a grin. "Just follow the yellow brick road!"

Jackson groaned, making Scott laugh.

(Power shed)

Stiles had followed Lydia's instructions. They'd led him to a shoddy looking building- a cross between an old barn and a rickety pump house...

He didn't like being there alone. Something kept bothering him. Wouldn't someone have disconnected the main power? What if they were still in there?

Stiles prayed in his mind to whatever powers may exist, as he reached for the rusty sliding door.

He barely managed to pull it open. Enough sunlight poured in that he didn't need to get his phone out.

He thought he saw the main breaker just inside on the left wall...

Stiles reached it. It was indeed the main breaker!

It was obvious someone or something had to have flipped the entire system off...

Stiles flicked it back on. There was a beep indicating the return of power.

He turned and something quickly caught his neck in a lock. A rag was forcefully shoved over his nose and mouth.

"Damn," Stiles heard a male voice say. "It's the human!"

Then the chloroform drug him under into darkness...


	10. 1-10 Web of Lies

**Chapter Ten**

 **Web of Lies**

Sheriff Stilinski sat very still and absorbed in the quiet of his living room. His mind rushed with the swirling thoughts of past and present.

The room was filled with the orange glow of twilight flooding in through the windows. It was the only thing that caught his attention as the minutes passed on.

With Stiles gone away- the house always seemed quiet now.

 _Too quiet_...

Sheriff Stilinski hated that quiet. It reminded him if the wife he no longer had. It reminded him that he was alone now.

Sometimes, he couldn't help feeling like Stiles had left him alone. He knew that reasonably Stiles should go to college, but he couldn't help it.

He just wished that his son would be more honest and open sometimes...

Stiles had promised to come home for Spring Break. That had been the agreement before he'd left for university- so why was he at Lydia Martin's beach house?

Sheriff Stilinski could only reach one obvious conclusion...

Stiles and Scott must have decided to go college wild. Lydia had talked them into the idea of Spring Break at the beach- of course!

The phone rang before he could question his son's actions further.

"Hello," he answered the phone.

"Sheriff Stilinski?"

"Yes," he said shortly. "I'm off duty right now, so if you need the department..."

"Oh I'm sorry," the voice said. "I didn't mean to give you a wrong impression. My name is Gerard Argent. I'm one of your son's professors."

Sheriff Stilinski thought it odd that a college professor would call his house phone.

"Something wrong?" he asked Gerard.

"Nothing serious," the other man answered. "It's more my fault actually. You see...I forgot to mention a bit of course work I wanted him to do during his break..."

"Right," Sheriff Stilinski said, unsure if he believed the man or not. "Well I can give you his cell number. Will that do?"

"If you don't mind," Gerard replied kindly.

Sheriff Stilinski couldn't have seen the smirk playing across Gerard's features as he scribbed down the cell number.

"Thank you," Gerard said warmly, hanging up.

He looked questioningly at Kate.

"I got Scott's number," she said with a devious smile. "Just like we planned..."

Gerard handed her the slip with Stiles's number.

"You know what to do," he said, as his look became hungry. "Just run their numbers through our network, and we'll find them. Use the app..."

(At the beach house)

Scott looked worried as he glanced at the clock again. He shouldn't have insisted Stiles go alone...

They all figured when the power returned that Stiles must be on the way back. Where was he then?

Scott grabbed his jacket- deciding to do what he should have done twenty minutes ago.

"I'm going to look for him," he told Jackson and the others.

"I wouldn't worry," Lydia said. "The walk back is harder..."

"I still think he's taking too long," Scott said shortly.

He turned the front door's knob, but then his cell phone notification dinged.

Scott somehow knew the text message was from Stiles. Even before he checked...

 _Stiles: Scott! This you?_

Scott thought the text was odd. He had a feeling of dread.

 _'Of course dude,'_ he typed out. _'You playing a joke?'_

The text notification dinged again about twenty seconds later.

 _Stiles: I just wanted to make sure you were him. I have Stiles. You're going to do exactly what I want..._

Scott felt pure horror and terror flood him. If anything happened to Stiles- he'd never forgive himself!

 _Stiles: I won't hurt him. I want you to grab your friend Liam and come to me. Do it- he'll be fine..._

"Guys," Scott said, anxiety clear on his face. "We have to go back. Now!"

Jackson and Lydia exchanged horrified looks. They both guessed...

"Tell him we're coming," Lydia said.

Scott sent the reply as directed, but that plan went out the window when they opened the front door...

Kate was standing outside. She was flanked by a bunch of scary looking guys with automatic weapons.

She pushed a gun of her own directly against Scott's heart and edged him back in.

"I've got you my pretty," she hissed malevolently. "...and your little friends too!"

She smirked at Lydia and Jackson with a slightly crazed look.

(The Hale Loft)

Stiles groaned and opened his eyes to pitch black darkness.

He briefly remembered the power shed incident. Then he realized he was tied up...

"Stiles do you hear me," a man's voice almost whispered.

He realized he was in a closet, and someone was on the other side of the door.

"Do not scream," the voice advised. "I have your father here with me. I will kill him if you disobey..."

Stiles flooded with panic.

"What do you want?" he muttered back, sounding fearful.

"To share my plan with you," the man said, sounding almost amused. "You see- I wouldn't have turned your friend. Given the choice..."

Stiles realized the speaker was referring to Scott's lycanthropy, and shock blended with fear.

"That was my niece's unfortunate mistake," the man went on.

Stiles felt his heart skip a beat.

The man had said _niece_! Could he mean...Laura Hale?

"However, I will need a pack. That's where I'll need Scott, and your friend Liam too. Yes, that's right Stiles..."

Stiles fought against the urge to scream.

What if the man wasn't bluffing? What if his dad was there? Could he risk it?

Sure...he _could_ yell for Laura or Derek, but- the other man must be one of them too...

"I advise you to think Stiles," the man emphasized. "I need a pack. Think very carefully. You have until Scott and Liam get here to choose your answer..."

Everything in Stiles revolted against what the stranger was suggesting.

He'd would never want what Scott and Derek had...

(Unknown location)

Kate pulled the van into the parking lot of an abandoned warehouse. Gerard had converted it into an Argent base.

Her father was already standing in the parking lot- waiting with his wide, calculating smile.

Scott was stashed in the back of the van with Jackson and Lydia tied up and gagged nearby.

He was bending his body to near snapping in half- trying to send a message to whoever had Stiles's phone.

He was tapping out a message with his rope-bound hands, while he held the phone between his feet very carefully.

Somehow he'd managed to stay in the pretzel position long enough...

 _'Captured by hunters...please don't hurt him...'_

Seconds later- rough, strong arms were wrestling him out of the cab.

He was forced to turn and Gerard slapped him hard across the face. He got a vague coppery taste of blood...

"Scott McCall," he hissed through clenched teeth. "You survived before, but your luck has run out! My daughter has a very special death for you..."

"Why!?" he demanded, trying in vain to wrestle free. "What did I do to you- you old psychopath!?"

A nearby hunter clicked on a rod weapon and stabbed it into Scott, whose insides lit up with firey pain.

The fly of sparks went in every direction and he gasped weakly when the weapon was retracted.

"You watch your tongue," Gerard warned. "I can make this much more prolonged and painful..."

Then the old man gave a chuckle.

"You hear that men!?" the old hunter laughed. "He asks us why!"

Then he clapped Scott on the shoulder like they were having a mere professor to student talk.

"The Hales went back on their word," he breathed coldly into Scott's ear. "They said they wouldn't make any more. Unfortunate for you..."

"I'm innocent," Scott pleaded.

Gerard's expression became hard again.

"Don't beg for mercy," he warned. "I don't give mercy to your kind. I told myself a long time ago when I murdered my own mother that mercy is for the weak and pitiful. I don't beg for any, and I give none..."

He thrust Scott forcefully into the arms of Kate's henchmen, who were waiting nearby.

Kate was there too- smiling with pure wicked malevolence.

"I don't show any either," she said sweetly, before slapping Scott hard. "Now carry this rabid dog in! Time to put it out of it's misery..."

The men dragged Scott into the dark warehouse kicking and struggling to no avail.

(Hale loft)

Stiles had managed not to scream.

It seemed like hours had passed in the dark, but he could only wonder with terror if his dad was dead or alive.

The dark and silence may as well have been enternity, but finally the man was there again...

"A slight wrench has been thrown into my plans," he said quietly against the door. " _They_ have him. If Scott can't escape this without help- he isn't worthy to call me alpha!"

Stiles had a new fear as he was again left alone and tied up in the dark.

What if Scott was dead too? What if Liam was? What if they _all_ were?

(Argent compound)

Scott was bound with chains to a stiff metal table. He gazed up with horrified eyes at a huge blade that Kate was tampering around with.

Getting ready...

"I wouldn't want to kill you before I play," she explained. "This swinging blade with sway back and forth. Back and forth..."

Then she released the blade and it began it's swinging.

"It will get closer and closer," she continued. "In about twenty minutes Scott- you're sliced like ham!"

"No," he pleaded. "Kate don't! We were friends..."

"Were friends," she emphasized, turning his words on him. "Past tense..."

With that she left him alone. The men had left him. Scott was alone.

Only the ominous _swoosh_ of the blade swinging back and forth penetrated the silence...


	11. 1-11 Severed

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Severed**

 _Author's Note_ _: I haven't been updating this as much as I'd like. I've been busy, with things on my mind. During that time however, I've come up with some ways I'll be expanding the story plot._

 _To tease a little- Stiles will begin to find things out. Liam will be surprised by a stranger that seems to know him._

 _Peter must decide if things change, or are doomed to repeat..._

 _There will be more about Allison- and Scott's anchor moment is coming at full moon!_

 _You don't want to miss the way the plot is about to explode..._

Stiles tried to fight screaming. He tried to tell himself the stranger could kill his dad at any time- and he also didn't want to fall asleep from boredom!

That set his mind to rushing for a way of escape...

He experimentally rolled over. It was the only movement he could make really, with his arms and feet tied up.

No sound outside the door. That was really good...

Stiles rolled across the closet floor, using what little space there was. He needed to find a way to escape without the stranger knowing. He didn't want to take the chance of anything happening to his dad!

Finally, his hands bumped against something. He couldn't be sure what it was. The closet was still pitch black.

Stiles rolled with his bound up body until whatever the object was could hit the rope binding his hands.

He began to move the rope back and forth across the unknown surface. He hoped to the gods this would work!

He made the sawing motion for five minutes, but he couldn't give up. Finally- ten minutes had passed...

Whatever the object was couldn't slice through the ropes.

Stiles fought the urge to groan with frustration. His mind went back to rushing.

Whenever his mind rushed- his ADHD brain was prone to get stuck on any little detail from his life...

He remembered the beach house. Then he recalled the ocean the night before.

The presence of his mother seemed to return again, but it was a phantom memory...

"Please mother," he whispered.

He couldn't be sure since he'd been in the dark so long- but he thought water was hitting his wrists from somewhere.

Was this really happening? He couldn't see, so he wasn't sure.

The human brain does funny things without the faculty of sight...

The water seemed to be a small leak. The ropes binding his hands at the wrists seemed to bulge.

Had he just felt them snap?

Stiles was overjoyed when he realized it was true! He was moving his hands again...

He quickly, but very quietly undid the ropes binding his feet. With the quietness of a mouse he managed to stand up.

He pressed his ear against the closet door. All he heard beyond was total silence...

Then he very carefully tried the doorknob. It was odd to see the light of the bedroom. How long had he been in darkness?

He noted that it was dark outside. The window was slightly cracked open. He also heard sounds from somewhere below him. People walking...

Stiles would have to hope again that he wasn't endangering his dad, as he quietly crept from the bedroom into a second floor landing.

There was another door directly across. The landing was very narrow, with spiral stairs descending downward...

"It does look delicious," Laura's familiar voice said.

"All for you," an unknown male voice practically purred. "I know I've been absent lately. I apologize. You and Derek are always my family..."

Stiles's heart accelerated with nervousness. This wasn't a large apartment at all. Yet he could now be certain of one great thing:

His dad wasn't here!

"Dig in," the man's voice encouraged.

"This better not burn my tongue," Derek's familiar voice seemed to complain.

Stiles didn't know what sent him into action then. Only that none of this seemed right...

"No!" he shouted, stepping out onto the spiral staircase. "Derek! Laura! Don't eat it..."

Laura looked shocked, while Derek was giving an accusing glare to the other man- clearly Stiles's captor.

"Alright," the man said amusedly, as though this were a game he was playing. "You caught me..."

Then he pulled a gun from under the table and fired two shots.

The first thing Stiles realized was he wasn't dead. Derek wasn't dead. He looked alert and beyond belief.

Laura released a gasp and collapsed. The man turned the gun toward Stiles.

"Do not make a move," he said, fixing Derek with a serious look. "I advise you Derek. This human's life means nothing to me..."

"You've been planning this from the beginning!" Derek accused.

"Guilty nephew," the man said with a grin. "Guilty..."

(Argent compound/abandoned warehouse)

Scott could only watch as the blade came closer. The terrible swoosh of it swinging back and forth.

He was sure this was it for him. He was going to die...

Nearby, Lydia and Jackson were still tied up in the back of the van Kate had driven them in.

Lydia was trying to turn her arms and press her fingers together any which way- trying to get herself free...

Jackson's eyes were wide with rapt attention.

They hadn't heard any of Kate's men in a long time. Maybe they'd been left here?

(Argent cabin)

Gerard smiled and poured wine into two glasses. He handed one to Kate.

"No need to watch the ugly business," he remarked cheerfully. "We'll go back in an hour from now, and the creature will be dead!"

Kate sipped at her wine and smiled deviously.

"No one knows we brought them there," she laughed lightly. "Not even a soul. Allison is out with that friend of theirs: Liam. Neither of them any the wiser!"

Gerard sighed contently and took a healthy swig of wine. He reached for the bottle again...

(Hale loft)

Stiles saw his life literally before his eyes with every second the gun stayed pointed in his direction!

The man he didn't recognize began pacing the room around Laura's limp form.

"Any second now," he teased, giving Derek an ugly leer of triumph. "I'll become the alpha!"

"Mother warned me not to trust you!" Derek spat. "She warned me a long time ago Peter! Always keep two eyes on you..."

"Should've listened," Peter taunted. "Too late now!"

Laura gave a mighty exhale and tried to move her arm.

Peter's eyes widened in fury that her body was clearly resisting the wolfsbane.

He shifted the gun again to shoot her, and Derek took his chance. He lunged and knocked Peter off his feet.

He searched frantically for where the gun had gone. He couldn't let his uncle find it again first...

"Derek!" Stiles shouted suddenly.

Derek's gaze jerked toward the loft door. Sneaky son of a...

His Uncle Peter was supporting Laura's limp body in one arm, while aiming a gun at her temple with the other.

"Didn't think I'd come with only one gun," Peter chuckled. "Did ya Derek?"

Derek looked absolutely furious. Laura drew in a rattling breath.

"I advise you not to move," he purred. "I'll blow her brains out right here!"

Derek gasped, as tears began in his eyes.

"How could you!?" he accused. "You would hurt me like this?"

Peter rolled his eyes.

"That's your problem Derek," he said with a sigh. "Always too gentle. Too human. You make me sick!"

Then Peter was out the door with Laura flung over his shoulder.

"No!" Derek roared.

Peter looked behind him and raised the gun to Laura's temple again.

"I'll shoot Derek!" he shouted, stepping into the rooftop elevator. "I'll shoot..."

Derek sank to the floor in defeat and pounded it with his fist, as tears poured down his face.

"Derek," Stiles whispered, reaching for his shoulder.

Derek froze, but he didn't make the human stop.

"He's going to kill her!" he exclaimed brokenly. "She's all I have left..."

Stiles fought down the pain and began searching around. He could have sworn he'd seen something go flying.

It had been when Derek tackled Peter...

He reached under an armchair and retrieved it. It was a cell phone.

"Derek," he spoke.

Derek looked at him with a look that dared to hope. Stiles showed him the cell phone and started to check it.

"There might be a clue where he'd take her," he suggested.

Then Stiles's face froze when he checked the phone's texts. He realized he was holding his phone...

He read Scott's last message about being caught and sprinted for the loft door, but Derek caught his arm.

"Let me go!" Stiles insisted.

"What is it Stiles?" Derek pressed. "You can go- but what is it?"

"Scott is caught," Stiles whispered fearfully. "Your uncle was texting him with my phone. He was trying to bring him here..."

Derek looked as though he'd just understood something.

"Hunters," he said simply.

"Where?" Stiles pleaded. "Please Derek..."

Derek tried to contain his worry for Laura, and his anger at Stiles grilling him right then. He knew that Stiles was just worried about Scott...

"I have a hunch," he said, managing to keep his voice even. "It might be wrong. I know of a place near here..."

Stiles dared to look hopeful.

"Come on," Derek said, heading for the door.

"Derek," Stiles blurted.

Derek paused.

"Yes?" he asked bluntly, back turned to Stiles.

"Thank you," he said. "I know you're worried about Laura. I have no right to..."

"Stiles," Derek spat. "There's nothing I can do about my sister. I don't know where he's taken her. If I stay here- I'll go insane. Do you want my help rescuing Scott?"

Stiles didn't need further convincing. He was after Derek and out the door at a dash.

(Argent compound)

Scott felt panic flood him.

The swinging blade had to be just five minutes away from slicing him in half now. It was so close!

Maybe even less...

The swoosh of the blade seemed like the countdown to his own death now.

Scott forced his eyes closed and waited. He couldn't watch it happen...

Was anyone going to rescue him?

"Scott!" a very familiar voice shouted.

"Stiles!" Scott exclaimed frantically, and his eyes flew open.

"I can't remove these," Stiles said frantically, fiddling with the handcuffs.

"I think I can," Derek said, stepping out of the shadows. "They don't look like the lock is complicated..."

He removed a simple hair pin from his jeans pocket, and Stiles resisted the urge to laugh at that old trick.

Derek stuck the hairpin into the cuffs lock and twisted it for several seconds.

Finally, there was a click and Scott was able to get his hands free.

Derek got to work on the foot cuffs.

Soon Scott was on his feet and hugging Stiles gratefully.

"You saved me!" he whispered into Stiles's shoulder.

"I'll always save you Scott," Stiles replied affectionately.

Derek cleared his throat.

"Now we've got to save my sister!"

Scott and Stiles both nodded.

Soon they were back in the parking lot. Scott paused when they passed a single van that was parked.

"Wait," he said, thinking of something suddenly. "Lydia and Jackson were in that van with me!"

Derek was glad to find the cab door unlocked. The hunters hadn't been too thorough. They must have been sure no one would find this place...

Soon Lydia and Jackson were untied and loaded into the back seat of Derek's Camaro with Stiles.

Scott was in the front, listening to Derek recount everything that had happened at the loft.

"I just knew I had to act," Derek finished, glancing sidelong at Scott. "If she's still alive than maybe I can rescue her!"

"Yeah," Stiles said strangely. "I wonder about that. Don't you think if Peter could kill her- he would have done that? Instead he took her..."

Derek remained silent at Stiles's suggestion. He'd thought it himself. He didn't want to give his uncle that kind of benefit of the doubt.

Right now Derek hated him...

(To be continued...)

 _Next up- season finale!_

 _Da, da, dummm..._

 _This is another universe, so unlike the MTV version- there will be a Season 1B!_


	12. 1-12 Echo (mid-season finale)

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Echo**

 _Note_ _: Liam's dad will be introduced in this chapter. Remember, it isn't the same as the show's timeline._

 _I am actually quite enjoying creating another Teen Wolf universe. Gives me total freedom with the story, and the characters we love so well..._

 _Someone else that will play a big part in Liam's unfolding story also appears in this chapter, but- you'll have to read on and see!_

 _Season 1B is after this..._

 **(Beacon Hills Animal Clinic)**

Laura was bound to an operating table in Deaton's lab. Her breathing was still weak, but stronger than it had been.

The bullet wound had healed, but she remained unconscious.

That brings us to the matter of Peter and the good doctor himself...

"I couldn't go through with it Alan!" Peter emoted, feeling hatred at his own weakness. "After I said what I said about Derek. I was weak!"

Peter looked furious with himself.

"That's why I came to you doc. You have to help me..."

Deaton scowled.

"I've helped you enough," he said harshly. "I didn't tell Laura what your plan was."

Peter looked calculating.

"I know," he agreed smoothly. "Believe me- I appreciate that! I don't want to seem like I don't. That's why I would hate to use blackmail again..."

Deaton clenched his hand into a fist threateningly. He struggled to contain his anger toward Peter.

"How was I supposed to know!?" he thundered, bounding on Peter and throwing his arms out. "How was I to know that Talia's husband Robert had a rare heart condition that effects werewolves?"

"Not the question," Peter said airily. "The only question the police would care about is: why is an animal doctor treating people illegally, without the proper credentials?"

Deaton exhaled and managed to wrestle his anger back under.

"I know," he sighed. "I know I'd be in trouble with the law..."

"Precisely," Peter smirked. "Now please- don't make me say it again Alan..."

Doctor Deaton sighed again, looking rather desperate now.

"What then?" he questioned Peter, sounding defeated. "What do you want now?"

"Well now," Peter pondered, pacing. "You're the closest thing to a _werewolf doctor_ my family has ever known. You should be able to figure out a way to drain Laura's alpha powers into me..."

"That's impossible!" Deaton exclaimed.

Peter turned threateningly and stepped into Deaton's space, expressing becoming ugly.

"Well then doctor," he snarled. "I suggest you crack open some of your books. Find a way to make it possible! Laura's life is in your hands. If you fail- it will be your fault I kill her..."

Deaton's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"You're a bastard Peter!" he spat accusingly. "You know that!? Bastard..."

Peter's smile widened triumphantly.

"Oh I know," he purred. "That's what people tell me. My whole life long..."

 **(Argent cabin)**

"Where are you going!?" Kate demanded.

Gerard's bedroom door had been open, so Kate ventured in- only to find him packing his bags...

"The Calaveras are coming," he hissed, turning on her with fury. "Because you bungled our plan the other night!"

"I bungled!?" Kate exclaimed, as her emotions surged. "Oh no father! You don't get to do that. Not after you were drinking our success, gloating how it was the perfect plan. We were in this together!"

Gerard flung a pair of pants into his open duffel bag.

"Well now you can be in this alone," he emphasized, zipping the bag shut. "I refuse to be subjected to the Calaveras as judge, jury, and executioners..."

"You want me to face them alone?" Kate shot back.

Gerard smiled cunningly.

"You're resourceful Kate. You figure something out. I don't care what. Whenever the time is right- I will return..."

He paused as though wondering rather he ought to finish a thought.

"...I'll be returning- with reinforcements!"

Realization dawned on Kate's face.

"You're bringing _that_ young upstart here?" she questioned with clear displeasure. "Oh no! I refuse to work with..."

"I didn't give you a say in the matter," Gerard hissed. "Since when do you order me!?"

"Since I was put in charge of the clan!" Kate fired back. "I'm the female. I lead!"

"Authority you inherited from me," Gerard reminded her with a firey gaze. "Don't you ever presume you order me around. I am still your father!"

Kate didn't argue. She knew that it would do her no good to argue with a strong-willed man like Gerard...

"What do I do with the Calaveras huh!?" she demanded, voice thick with silent fury at giving in. "Do I turn them against the Hales and Scott somehow?"

Gerard looked amused at the prospect.

"You think you could?" he asked, clearly pleased at the possibility. "Well I'll be waiting on that news! Not that I'm getting my hopes up..."

"I could go with you," she suggested thoughtfully.

"Absolutely not," Gerard said firmly. "How would that look? You want all the hunters of the world to see that the Argents turn tail and abandon our cause?"

Gerard clapped his hands on Kate's shoulders in that faux fatherly way.

"No sweetheart," he said, smiling widely. "You stay here with Chris and the men. Enlist the Calaveras if you can, but above all else- take care of Scott! I know you can do it Kate. I've never seen anything you couldn't do..."

Kate's ego inflated, and her mood took a turn from fury to ambition.

"If I succeed?" she questioned. "If I send you word that Scott is dead?"

"Well then," Gerard mused. "No need to bring _him_ into it then- is there?"

 **(Ruined Building)**

"I hope this is good dad," Liam said irritably.

He and an older man in a white lab coat walked past a sign reading: _Eichen House_.

"You called me away from Spring Break!" Liam complained.

"Now Liam," the man in the lab coat chuckled. "Listen to your father..."

"You want me to tell the world?" Liam pressed. "Tell them how _you_ made me?"

"You won't do that," his father said, though he didn't sound entirely sure. "You know they would think you were crazy..."

Liam frowned, but he would never concede to his dad out loud.

"No my boy," the man said good-naturedly. "I didn't bring you back here, to the place of your birth- for anything pertaining to what you are."

They stepped into the musty, rotting surroundings of Eichen House. The former mental institution had been abandoned years ago, when Liam was still small.

"I've discovered something in one of the rooms here," his father said excitedly. "I couldn't believe it when I saw it..."

Liam knew a nurse hadn't walked these darkened, deteriorating halls for years. Therefore, he was shocked when he thought he saw a nurse walk past, wheeling someone in a gurney."

Liam turned, but saw no one.

"No you didn't imagine that," his father said. "Rather like shadow, wasn't she? Everyone you'll see here is."

"Ghosts?" Liam asked.

"Not ghosts no," his father replied curiously. "You would think that, but I know better..."

"What then?" Liam pressed, losing his patience.

His father was silent as they entered a narrow stairwell. The elevators had stopped running long ago.

"You'll see," his father said mysteriously into the darkness. "In the solitary padded cell upstairs- you will see..."

 **(Hale Loft)**

"Still no idea where he took Laura?" Scott guessed, giving Derek a tired look.

Stiles poured the three of them coffee. Derek gestured them both to sit around the small bistro table.

"Peter is like me," Derek began. "He doesn't know many people outside of this immediate area. I need to think and remember everyone my mother knew here."

Derek looked thoughtful, pondering quietly. Scott and Stiles exchanged doubtful looks.

"It wouldn't be Satomi," Derek muttered, still thinking. "Satomi wouldn't betray Laura. Scott, is there..."

Scott looked alert, ready for Derek's question.

"Is there an animal clinic in Beacon Hills?"

Scott looked surprised. His thoughts swam with all kinds of questions.

Why would _that place_ have any connection with the Hales?

"Scott?" Derek pressed.

"Yeah there is," Scott said, looking troubled. "I used to work there. A man named Alan Deaton runs the practice."

Recognition dawned on Derek's face.

"I'm starting to remember now," Derek said strangely. "My mother used to bring us to the animal clinic in Beacon Hills. The man's name there might have been Deaton. We couldn't be treated by human doctors, but- he knew about us..."

"Are you sure?" Scott asked.

"Not absolutely sure," Derek admitted. "I haven't been to the clinic since I was little. It may not mean anything anyway. Plus- I recall that we had a bank vault and several other holdings all over this county. Peter could have brought her anywhere..."

Derek looked at Scott pointedly.

"That is all going to have to be put on hold," he said, changing the subject quickly. "Tomorrow night is the full moon. It'll be your _first_ full moon- since your body was rendered incapable of transformation last time. Laura would want me to guide you through it. It's my responsibility."

Scott looked worried, and Stiles didn't look any more assured.

"Full moon," Scott said, swallowing with sudden anxiety. "Am I going to lose control?"

"You might," Derek replied honestly. "You need to find an anchor. Someone or something that keeps you human."

Scott's mind immediately went to Allison.

Wasn't that ridiculous? He'd only seen her a few times...

Yet, he couldn't get her out of his mind. It was like that old 'love at first sight' stuff.

Scott only knew that something in him longed to know her better...

"You'll need me there," Stiles said, cutting into his thoughts.

"No," Derek said firmly.

"I think he's right Stiles," Scott said with a sympathetic look. "I wouldn't want to hurt you. I'd never forgive myself!"

"Scott," Stiles said. "Who knows you like I do. Huh!? We've been best friends since forever. Let me help..."

Scott shook his head sadly. Yet, Stiles remained determined that he had a part to play.

He must be able to do something!

He wouldn't let his best friend...no- his _brother_ face anything alone...

 **(Eichen House, Top Floor)**

Liam stepped onto the landing and through a door.

He and his dad found themselves facing a strong steel door. The door had only a small barred window for breathing and looking out.

Beyond, Liam only saw padding- though he got a strange feeling from it.

Maybe it was knowing what happens in padded rooms? Or something else?

Nothing he could see _inside_ the room...

"Nothing right?" his dad guessed, as though he anticipated it. "Now watch!"

Professor Dunbar reached into his slacks pocket and extracted a set of keys.

The man could have passed for Liam's exact double, but much older...

He had the same shining, angelic eyes, but his hair was unkempt with streaks of silver.

He opened the metal door using his keys.

"Well go in," he urged Liam.

Liam tried to enter the padded cell, but he seemed to hit an invisible barrier.

He flinched and felt goosebumps rush down his arm hairs.

The next time he looked there was a man in there. Liam found that he still couldn't enter, so he stepped back.

The stairwell door behind them opened and someone stepped onto the landing, but walked straight past them like they weren't there.

It was a young man with brunette hair. He had unique, kind-seeming eyes, and slight peach fuzz.

Liam reached for the man that seemed about his age, but his hand passed through like an illusion.

Liam's eyes widened with shock, and he shivered again.

The young man stepped into the padded cell, and was able to enter.

"What are you doing here?" the man inside the cell asked.

Liam thought that the man in the cell didn't see them either. It was like something was dividing he and his dad from them. Something unable to be be bridged...

"You know who I am?" the young man asked, somewhat amusedly.

"Oh I know," the man chuckled. " _Theo_. You see, my nephew still shares some things with me..."

"I know you too," Theo replied with a smirk. "Peter. To think- once we could have been allies..."

Peter didn't say anything. He looked regretful, verging on irritated.

"Does Scott know you're back?" Peter asked.

Something in Liam's brain jolted with recognition. Surely not...?

"No," Theo said ruefully. "Though I've gotten lucky- avoiding Stiles."

Liam felt a rush of goosebumps again.

First Scott's name from the stranger. Now Stiles...

"That kid seems to have eyes everywhere," Theo continued.

"He's a menace," Peter muttered with a distasteful look. "I suppose I am though too. After all- I was responsible for the Benefactor..."

Liam's brain flooded with unanswered questions. None of this meant anything to him at all...

"I just wanted to establish myself with you," Theo said. "I may call on you if I need help."

"Don't count on it," Peter warned with a distasteful glance. "I know what you are _Theo Raeken_..."

"Do you?" Theo asked with a bitter chuckle. "Apparently you know more than the one I wish knew me..."

He turned to go, but then he paused.

Liam suddenly understood that the young man was looking at him. He saw him now! Somehow...

"Liam," Theo whispered, and reached out.

Liam recoiled when the hand passed right through him. He backed off slowly- sure that he must be going crazy.

"Liam wait!" the shadow named Theo called after him.

Liam was already running down the stairs like he was an inmate trying to flee the assylum.

He didn't stop until he was back outside in the sunshine. His dad emerged about five minutes later...

"I can't believe it," Liam said shakily. "What was all that we just witnessed in that room? No one was there. Then..."

His dad nodded, but he looked fascinated instead of shaken.

"Liam you haven't pieced it together?" he wondered.

"I don't know," Liam said, still shaken. "That last bit kinda freaked me out. Theo _knew_ me! Somehow he knew me..."

"You did see," his dad said triumphantly with satisfaction.

"Who is Theo?" Liam asked, voice shaking with emotion. "I've never known anyone of that name. The way he looked at me. He spoke my name, so... _softly_...

Liam's heart accelerated again.

"I don't know my boy," Professor Dunbar said cryptically, looking up toward the room again. "I only know what that abandoned cell is, or- what it has become. A parallel time room..."

"No!" Liam snapped suddenly, shaking his head in denial. "You know that's impossible!"

Yet, Liam wasn't sure it was.

"No," his father said thoughtfully. "I do know. You see- I recognized the man in the cell. Peter. You saw that he was clearly an inmate of Eichen House."

Liam tried to deny the only possible explanation that wasn't in the realm of the supernatural.

"Eichen House isn't open," his dad went on. "You saw the nurse earlier too, remember? We were seeing into a parallel universe."

Liam didn't know which emotion to feel. He flooded with fear, but there was curiosity too.

How did Theo know him. Yet, not him?

Another Liam...

There were just too many questions!

"I can't talk about this anymore," Liam said, clearly shaken. "Let's just get out of here! Please!?"

His dad nodded in agreement. After all, he'd gotten the confirmation he needed. He wasn't imagining the room that showed another time...

What would the Peter Hale he knew think about that?

 **(Next:** _ **Season 1B, Episode 13- Anchors)**_

 _Very light spoilers_ _: The one Gerard was alluding to is another Argent. Someone very connected to Allison, but loathed by Kate as her fiercest rival._

 _Scott and Allison become closer- though not everything is as it currently seems._

 _Stiles learns more about himself, and his connection with water._

 _Someone leaves the parallel time room and crosses into this universe._

 _Peter faces choices when he also sees inside the room._


	13. 1B-13 Anchors

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Anchors**

 _Okay! Here we go! Season 1B..._

Peter stepped out of the alley. He'd made absolutely sure he wasn't followed.

People weren't supposed to be at Eichen House...

It was an abandoned facility that had once been a research lab. Later on, it became a mental hospital.

The stories that used to come out of the facility were pure horror stories, so no wonder the assylum had relocated...

Some said it was haunted- and some said worse!

Why did Professor Dunbar insist on their meeting here?

Peter stopped at the Eichen House sign- engraved in stone very like the high school's.

Where was that nutty professor? Why call him and not show up?

Peter didn't like being here. He had helped the professor do something very questionable when it was a research lab. That had been twenty years ago.

The ethics of what they'd done was even questionable by werewolf standards...

Peter blinked and his thoughts immediately cut off. He couldn't be seeing that- right?

He thought he'd seen a man in a white lab coat for the briefest second! He was there one second, and vanished the next...

"You didn't imagine it," a voice said, right around the time Peter noticed the scent.

"Well professor," Peter sneered. "...finally decided to grace me with your presence?"

"I am sorry Peter," Dunbar apologized smoothly with a smirk. "You can't rush science..."

"Mad science," Peter muttered, following the professor inside.

Being inside the building was even worse!

Peter felt like his hair could stand on end. Something wasn't right in here, but he couldn't put his finger on what...

The air seemed absolutely charged.

"What's wrong here?" Peter asked quietly, with a scowl in Dunbar's direction.

"You will see," the professor sing-songed.

Peter bit down hard on his bottom lip and made a fist. He could sock this human filth right here!

How dare he keep him in suspense...

"Count yourself lucky I am a patient man," Peter said smoothly, but with a hint of danger.

They were climbing the stairwell to the top floor. Neither of them said anything to the other.

Apparently, the dislike over their history was mutual...

Peter's eyes widened when they stepped through the door.

They were facing the single padded cell. Peter had seen it immediately!

Pure chills ran up his spine as he saw himself inside that room...

"I'm not seeing that," Peter stated calmly, intent on denial.

"You are," Dunbar contradicted with a playful grin. "It isn't disappearing is it? You don't have a guess...?"

Peter was silent a few moments until understanding struck him, and he chuckled darkly.

"Don't even tell me," he muttered. "Parallel universe?"

The professor's expression was serious now, and he was intent.

"I think so," he nodded. "I can't be absolutely sure. The only way one could be is if someone comes out of there..."

"Besides the shadow I saw?" Peter guessed.

"Right," Dunbar replied. "What you saw didn't actually cross over. The question is- why are things from that universe coming close to this one?

The door behind them opened, and Professor Dunbar easily recognized the young man he and Liam had observed the day before.

Peter had no idea who it was...

"They can't see us?" Peter guessed.

"They can't hear us," Dunbar pointed out. "I'm not sure they see us. Something that happened to Liam yesterday begs that question..."

"What did happen?" Peter questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Dunbar inclined his head toward the room. The people inside were already talking. The young man Theo and the _other Peter_...

"I don't know how to ask," Theo said with a sigh. "I want in with Scott, for real this time. How can I ask- after all I did?"

"Some nerve indeed," the other Peter agreed with a dark chuckle. "Though I've always admired nerve. Maybe if you get me out of here..."

Peter's eyes widened. He realized with horror for the first time that his other universe self was a prisoner in that padded cell.

 _Why?_

"Not sure I can do that," Theo said casually, stretching his arms up rather arrogantly to expose his treasure trail. "I'll never get in good with Scott if I let you out of here. Not after what you did..."

"You have some nerve," Peter snapped. "What about what _you_ did!?"

"Others made me what I am," Theo said bitterly, with a defensive look. "I did what I was made to do..."

Peter laughed.

"Now that is truly sad," Peter chuckled.

Theo made a fist and turned around to storm out. He stopped- seeming once more to see, as he had Liam...

"Where's Liam?" Theo asked them. "I can't reach him. Scott says he isn't sure he wants any of his pack talking to me..."

Peter's eyes narrowed with a sudden suspicion.

Scott's... _pack?_

Peter didn't know why that absolutely infuriated him. In what universe should Scott McCall have a pack!?

"Liam isn't here," Professor Dunbar answered. "You don't mean the Liam here- do you?"

"I mean Liam," Theo said simply. "Liam is Liam."

Professor Dunbar had a sudden hunch- a suspicion about this Theo character...

"Why do you want to find him?" Dunbar pressed.

Peter was starting to lose his patience.

"I have things to tell him," Theo admitted, looking sad. "Things I couldn't say before..."

Dunbar almost jumped when the young man from another universe touched him- because he felt it!

"I'm going to find him," Theo spoke with a certain determination.

The door closed behind Theo, but for some reason- Professor Dunbar just knew that young man wasn't a shadow.

Not now...

 **(Hale House, basement)**

"I don't really like coming here," Derek admitted with a frown.

Allison looked like she might know something, but didn't speak.

"Scott," she said strangely, turning to her friend. "Why did you bring me here? This is Hale territory..."

"I know," Scott said gently, gazing into her eyes, as though willing her to understand.

Allison's eyes remained gentle.

"A Hale bit you," she guessed in a quiet voice.

Scott nodded- certain they could never be anything now...

"It's okay," Allison said with a small smile, touching Scott's arm. "You're an innocent..."

Scott raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a what?" he questioned skeptically.

"It's their stupid code," Derek practically spat. "A lot of good it did my family..."

Allison wanted to say how sorry she was.

"Derek I..." she began.

"Just don't worry about it," he cut her off, with a hint of danger in his tone. "You're only here because he needs you..."

Allison looked at Scott, and understanding came into her eyes.

"Why me?"

Why would he want her for an anchor?

"Can I tell the truth?" Scott asked.

"Of course," Allison said.

Derek headed toward the steps leading from the basement.

"I don't want to witness this," Derek explained dryly.

He gave Allison a long stare.

"Make sure his chains are tight," Derek advised. "Though if you're not it- they may not be enough..."

Allison almost trembled at that fun little tidbit.

Derek said nothing else. His footsteps became more and more distant after ascending the stairs.

"Scott," Allison said suddenly. "Be honest with me..."

Scott swallowed. He looked slightly tongue-tied.

"Please," she urged. "I care. I'm here. You owe me that..."

Scott nodded.

"I like you," he admitted quietly, looking at the floor.

He didn't know what to expect now. Maybe she'd be disgusted? Maybe she'd leave?

He was shocked when a gentle hand lifted his chin. Her hand...

"I like you too," she whispered.

Scott swallowed and moved in for her lips, but she turned away fast.

"I don't kiss on first dates," she said, and then laughed. "Like this is a date- right!?"

"It can be a date if we say so," Scott pointed out.

Allison nodded as she padlocked the chains around his legs.

"I guess," she said awakwardly. "Even though I'm chaining you up right now?"

Scott didn't know how to reply to that. He opted for a change of subject.

"Derek had to go meet someone," he said, as though explaining the other wolf's mood.

Allison shrugged. It was none of her business...

"I hope these chains are enough," she said in reply.

Silence had fallen between them for the moment...

 **(Animal Clinic)**

Deaton prepared another injection for Laura and carefully set the bottle of drugs aside.

He flicked the shot needle and injected the strong sedative into her arm.

He still hadn't figured out how to do what Peter wanted...

The sound of the shop bell caught his attention. Maybe that was Peter now?

Deaton made his way to the lobby and frowned when he saw who it was.

It wasn't Peter, but- possibly someone he wanted even less to see...

"Hello doc..."

The speaker was middle-aged and built like a vault.

"Ennis," Deaton sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with a message. Deucalion sent me. I'm sure you recognize that name?"

Deaton swallowed nervously- recalling the one time he'd met the man now widely known and feared by man and wolf alike...

"What message?" the doctor asked, forcing his expression to remain Stoic.

"Only this," Ennis replied. "...stop! What Peter wants from you is no longer a concern."

"If I abandon her..."

Ennis cut him off.

"Alright," he relented gruffly. "Don't abandon her then. Just remember- you have very little time. You're on my time now! Very little..."

"What does Deucalion want?" Deaton dared to ask.

"He wants to handle his business," Ennis said cryptically. "The sacred tree is his business."

Deaton bristled.

"The sacred tree is MY business," he contradicted.

"Not anymore," Ennis retorted. "I recall Talia Hale turning that matter over to Deucalion..."

Deaton knew better than to argue.

Arguing with Ennis would be very dangerous indeed...

"Have you told Peter to back off?" he asked instead.

Ennis smirked and gave an amused snort.

"Why would I tell Peter to back off?" he laughed. "What Peter does with Laura Hale is not my concern. I'm only concerned with having YOUR help Alan..."

Ennis's look became serious again.

"How about it Alan?" he pressed coldly. "Do I tell Deucalion we can count on you? In say...two days?"

Two days!?

There was no way he could figure out what Peter demanded in two days!

Deucalion and Ennis were scary, but- an angry Peter Hale was no one to cross either...

"Alright," Deaton relented, having no choice. "Tell Deucalion: two days!"

Ennis nodded and saw himself out.

 **(Hale House, basement)**

The last light of the sun was dipping beneath the horizon- leaving only a pink streak.

Allison knew enough from her background as a hunter to know the change would come any minute...

"Scott," she said, slightly anxious now. "You wouldn't hurt me- right?"

"I'd never want to," he said with feeling. "You have to believe that..."

"You need to remember that," Allison advised. "When you change- use that..."

Allison stopped.

Did she just hear footsteps above them?

"Damn it," Scott muttered. "I told him not to..."

Scott held out his arm, which began to tremble violently.

"Told him not to!" he spat. "Makes me so angry..."

Allison's pulse accelerated and she couldn't help gasping when Scott's claws extended.

Scott was making low growling sounds.

His head jerked up suddenly- eyes glowing gold, and he sprung.

Allison jumped back. Scott roared and pulled against his chains.

"Scott no," Allison pleaded. "It's me. Allison..."

Scott paused as though he recognized, but it was only a brief moment.

He growled deeply and began struggling to break free. He yanked the chains with all his might.

Someone bounded down the steps- just as Scott gave a mighty pull and the chains groaned under the force.

"I told him!" Stiles shouted furiously.

He urged Allison out of the way. There was no time...

"Scott," Stiles spoke bluntly and clearly.

The wolf jerked those angry yellow orbs toward him.

"Hey big guy," Stiles said gently. "You know me don't you? Your best friend. Your brother..."

Scott made a rumbling nose and made like he was about to struggle again.

"Your brother," Stiles said gently.

Scott remained still and the human reached out. He took Scott's face between his hands.

"Focus on me," Stiles emphasized. "You wouldn't hurt me Scott. Think..."

Scott's breathing evened out, but his claws didn't retract.

"Stiles," he spoke roughly through fangs.

Allison was still struck silent. Clearly, her courage was failing her.

"That's right," Stiles said.

Scott curled up in a ball and lay docile.

"You're his anchor," Allison said with a nervous laugh despite herself.

"Of course," Stiles replied like it should be obvious. "Who else?"

Allison didn't really mind. She was just glad Scott wasn't going to eat her...

"Don't hold this against him tomorrow," Stiles said. "You know he won't remember."

"Yeah I know," Allison agreed, still a little shook up.

She talked herself into staying as long as Stiles was there to keep them both safe.

She wanted Scott to see she had stayed there for him...


	14. 1B-14 Dog Man

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Dog Man**

 **(Animal Clinic, Beacon Hills)**

Deaton carefully removed a vial of strange blue chemical from his personal cabinet.

He slowly added it to a heated cauldron- following up with Mountain Ash in powder form.

He watched the solution bubble and turn purple, carefully giving it precise stirs every minute or so.

Deaton had no way of knowing if his hunch was correct. Maybe this potion would drain Laura's alpha powers. Then again- maybe it would kill her...

Peter stormed into the clinic right as Deaton gave the solution a clockwise stir.

Deaton was surprised at how frustrated Peter looked.

"Stop!" Peter snapped at Deaton. "Put that down!"

Alan Deaton did as requested. He didn't want to push Peter any farther than he clearly had been already.

"I've just seen the most unbelievable of sights," Peter said quickly, inhaling to collect his thoughts. "I don't understand anything of what I saw. I don't know if it might not happen to me..."

"You don't want me to go through with the experiment?" Deaton ventured carefully.

"I don't know!" Peter admitted frantically. "I wouldn't say end it. Maybe put it off a little while..."

"I would have had to anyway," Deaton told him seriously. "Ennis came by, on behalf of Deucalion."

Peter's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're serious?" he asked in a furious whisper.

"Afraid so," Deaton confirmed.

Peter drew in a deep breath and then exhaled. He was silent for a long moment.

"If there's anyone I hate," he muttered, eventually breaking the silence. "...it is Deucalion."

"Because your sister trusted him," Deaton said knowingly.

Peter suddenly looked dangerously furious. He curled his mouth into a very ugly sneer.

"Don't try me doctor," he hissed. "Tonight, I just might kill you!"

Deaton wondered if he dared to taunt Peter- or suggest he wouldn't actually carry out his threats.

He decided he didn't dare...

"You want me to put it off?" he asked again, shooting for a safer subject.

"I guess you'd better," Peter said. "At least until I can figure out what the consequences might be..."

Deaton turned his head and enjoyed a silent smile of triumph.

He knew that if Peter was talking about consequences- something had really shaken him up badly!

 **(The Beaconburger)**

Theo had no idea where to find Liam. That was his first problem...

Liam did not live in the same place in this world.

Theo knew he lived nearby though- and that was something!

His waitress brought him his coffee and held a pen to her pad.

Theo supposed he'd better order. He could figure out a plan of action over dinner...

The bell above the door rang, indicating a customer.

Oh no!

"Damn it," Theo whispered to himself.

It was Sheriff Stilinski. That was the last person Theo wanted to see in any world.

Stilinski noticed Theo was staring and turned an analyzing glance on him.

Theo tried not to avert his eyes too quickly. Nothing alerts a cop like that.

"I'll have that dinner to go," he told the waitress, when she passed his booth again.

"Sure hun..."

 **(The Apartment above the Bookstore/Liam's House)**

Liam noticed that his dad was in an oddly cheerful mood.

The man was going about the house humming to himself. Liam didn't like it when his dad was this happy. It usually meant something bad for him.

"What put this spring in your step?" Liam asked, when his dad practically danced from the kitchen.

"This is called one-up sonny boy! I have had the great satisfaction of getting at someone..."

"Lovely," Liam replied sarcastically.

His dad went into his bedroom for about twenty minutes.

During that time Liam flipped through the TV channels. He'd assumed the old man was turning in...

Then the bedroom door opened and snapped closed.

"Your brother is doing better this evening," his dad informed him.

Liam felt slight disgust down to the pit of his stomach.

"He isn't my brother," Liam snapped. "I've told you that! Why don't you go balance the store budget or something? Since I do everything else!"

"You've been away at college," his dad pointed out. "This week it's only fair..."

Liam sighed.

"Alright," he relented, rising to his feet. "I'm going for a walk..."

 **(Argent cabin)**

Chris Argent kept giving his sister Kate ugly glances.

He strongly suspected she'd drugged him. Though he couldn't remember enough to prove it...

That had been the last straw. He'd decided the Calaveras were needed to lay down the law.

Kate flipped through channels on the living room TV and ignored Chris's ugly looks.

She managed to look innocent if their eyes did happen to meet.

Chris would have demanded the truth- but he knew by now Kate would never give it.

He wondered just what she and their father had been doing while he'd been sleeping so mysteriously soundly.

That was another thing...

It seemed Gerard had left for some unknown reason. That did put a little ray of light into everything.

Chris could usually control Kate by himself. No one controlled Gerard- and well he knew it!

Chris had reached the disturbing conclusion some years ago that their father was actually a well-adapted sociopath. He didn't kill for the code. He killed for fun...

Kate might be just the same- but Chris would hate to think it of his own sister.

Suddenly a very loud motor was heard outside the cabin. Several other motors seemed to follow it.

Chris's pulse quickened a little. He was always just slightly nervous to see the Calaveras.

The expected knock came at the door, and Kate informed Chris she would be in her room.

Chris smiled triumphantly before answering.

"Christobal," Araya greeted with a smile in her thick accent.

"Araya," Chris returned warmly. "Come in, won't you?"

Araya entered with a small army in tow. Chris told them with some hesitation to help themselves to the kitchenette.

"Do not worry," Araya told him. "I will buy you more..."

"Quite alright," Chris said, eager to get to the point. "You remember what we had to talk about?"

Something in Araya's face darkened slightly.

"I am sorry," she told him. "I cannot attend to that matter now. I only came because I need you! Something has happened Christobal..."

Chris wondered if he should be worried? His expression must have shown it because Araya pat his arm.

"Nothing we can't handle," she assured with a smile. "You know how we Calaveras handle things."

"Oh yes," Chris said. "I know..."

Araya's smile turned slightly excited. The hunt always got her excited.

"You've heard of the Dog Man?" she asked him, becoming serious again. "Also called Sasquatch. Big Foot. Yeti..."

"You mean the actual one," Chris guessed. "The one that terrorizes the communities he visits. The one that kills people."

"Yes," she said. "Man by day. Sasquatch by night..."

Chris felt fear tingle across his spine slightly. He hoped Araya wasn't about to say what he thought she was.

"It is in this area," she said, confirming his worst fears. "Our sources tell us this. The one that made him is here too..."

"Why?" Chris wondered.

"I don't like to guess," Araya replied. "Not certain enough! If I were in the habit of guessing though- I'd say they're here concerning the Nemeton."

Chris felt a definite rush of fear now.

"The Dark Tree," he dared to whisper aloud. "Oh Araya- why would he be?"

"Not sure," she admitted. "There is one certainty. I hear that Deucalion has brought his brand of justice back here. He considers himself something like that accursed tree's keeper. His being here is enough for me..."

Chris looked at her in open-mouthed shock.

"We can't hunt Deucalion..."

"Oh Christobal," Araya said, rolling her eyes. "Haven't you been paying attention? We aren't hunting Deucalion. I'd have brought more hunters for that. In fact- I am hoping not to run into him at all..."

Chris knew why fully well.

Deucalion was none too kind or merciful with their sort...

 **(Under the Nemeton's Shadow)**

Derek wondered sometimes that this tree still grew at all. It was a terrible thing...

The leaves rustled in the gentle breeze like it was any other tree. Yet, the energy that it bathed the area in was vibrant and alive.

Derek's mother used to warn him that being in the Nemeton's field too long caused bad dreams and most dreadful anxiety.

This was no Tree of Life- contrary to what the Druids said about it.

 _Tree of Death_...

"Good to see you Derek..."

Deucalion emerged from the nearby brush. Ennis and Kali were with him- predictably.

Deucalion was blind, but his werewolf senses more than compensated for eyes...

"We may as well cut to the chase," Deucalion said with a distasteful glance at the black-barked tree. "I don't want bad dreams tonight. This accursed tree that your mother entrusted to me- has enemies..."

Derek shivered at Deucalion's choice of words.

One could well believe the Nemeton not a tree at all- but a consciousness in that form. Well able to have enemies!

"You have heard of Big Foot," he ventured, giving Derek a smile.

"Heard of it," Derek said. "That's about all really. Stories. Rumors..."

Ennis spoke up.

"It is here, Derek Hale. We followed it here. You will not see it. It hides in the crowd. You will only see it- when it is already too late..."

"It's not..." Derek paused, hesitating. "...not natural. Is it?"

"A genius gone wrong made it," Kali answered him. "A little knowledge is a dangerous thing..."

"It isn't the only thing he's made," Deucalion added. "We're almost certain of that. We don't know why exactly he made it, but we know what it does."

Derek frowned.

"Who is _he_ exactly?"

"Never mind," Deucalion said shortly. "The less you know about _him_ \- the better. He always manages to allude us. We have got to entrap him..."

"Why call me here tonight then?" Derek asked uneasily.

"To warn you," Deucalion said in near a whisper. "I told your mother I'd look after you too. Unfortunately, the customs of our kind usually forbids that we intervene in any way for your sister's case."

Derek felt anger rise in him.

"You won't help her!?" Derek barely kept himself from shouting.

He remembered who he was speaking to...

"Think Derek," Deucalion said smoothly. "What would happen if werewolves stopped others from taking out their alpha? It would be civil war- and among our kind!"

Derek looked desperate. A rare emotion for him.

"You will have to save her," Deucalion told him. "She's your alpha."

Derek practically shook with anger that Deucalion wasn't going to help, but he kept pushing it under.

"I suggest you go," Ennis said with a hard look. "I can sense your emotions. We have told you the reason we called you..."

Derek wondered if he ought not speak to Deucalion again, but the Demon Wolf was standing slightly more upright in a warning stance. His mouth was a thin line.

"You're trying his patience," Kali warned.

Derek turned and ran.

He hoped for dear life that Deucalion wasn't in pursuit. That he hadn't pushed him too far...

 **(Animal Clinic)**

Peter made Deaton give Laura another injection to keep her under.

The plan might be on hold, but Peter didn't want her waking up. Given his betrayal- she just might murder him...

Deaton heard a rapping on glass sound from somewhere. He looked around. Then it occured to him that someone was at the front door.

He made a dash for the lobby and opened the door only slightly.

"Emergencies only," he told the visitor. "After hours..."

"This kind of is an emergency," the young man said.

For Deaton could see this was a young man...

The doctor sighed.

"Well come in," he relented. "What can I do for you?"

Theo wasn't sure how to answer that.

What should he say? That he came from Eichen House? From another time?

"You probably don't remember me," Theo said with a faked smile. "I used to go to school with Scott."

"You're right," Deaton replied bluntly. "I don't remember you. What is your name?"

Theo opened his mouth.

"Theo," Peter said for him, stepping out of the shadows. "I know him. Kind of..."

He gave Theo a calculating smirk.

"May as well be upfront," Peter said, and gave Deaton an apologetic look. "I haven't been upfront with you entirely Alan. You may find this unbelievable, but this young man is from somewhere else."

Deaton's mouth opened in rare surprise. Not common to shock him at all...

"Where?" he asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at Theo. "Are you some evil spirit from one of the astral realms?"

"Nothing near so exciting as that," Peter replied, as though evil spirits from an astral realm would not bother him whatsoever. "He's from a parallel time."

Deaton had been expecting just about anything. Anything- but that!

He had to steady himself on the counter.

"Rare to see you stumped Alan," Peter taunted softly.

"I'll admit that threw me for one," Deaton said.

He gave Theo a glance.

"Clearly you're human," he said more trustingly. "How can I help you?"

"Nah ah ah," Peter interrupted. "Not so fast! I need him to help me first..."

Theo didn't look thrilled at the prospect.

"I know you," Theo stated bluntly. "The other you. I am not helping you do anything..."

"I just want one question answered," Peter faux pleaded, and raised his hand. "Honest. I swear...on the Bible..."

Theo and Deaton both snorted and Peter smirked.

"Don't bother," Theo said sarcastically. "A whole stack of Bibles wouldn't be enough for you to swear on..."

Peter looked impressed.

"Well I must say," he said to Deaton. "The boy has it together. He knows not to trust easily. That is excellent!"

He gave Theo a Stoic look.

"Tell me, Theo. How did I become an inmate of Eichen House- in your parallel universe?"

Theo wondered if he ought to answer, but he'd honestly expected worse.

It seemed a harmless enough question...

 _Next up_ _: Theo tells Peter all_

 _Laura has vanished_

 _Kate attempts to recruit the Calaveras to her cause_

 _Theo becomes a barista to get close with Scott and the gang's parallel time equivalents_

 _Sasquatch attacks_

 _Kate makes a decision_

 _Stiles starts having dreams- good and bad_

 _Laura is in greater danger than she was before_

 _Theo knows of someone else Scott and friends have never seen_

 _Scott and Allison have a very eventful date_

 _The creator is revealed_

 _Kate is totally evil!_


	15. 1B-15 Shadows of an Unknown Past

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **Shadows of an Unknown Past**

 _Author's Note_ _: Sorry for not updating more. Busy..._

Alan Deaton very reluctantly invited Peter and Theo into his apartment. He lived above the store, as so many business owners in small towns do.

He wouldn't have invited Peter, but Theo seemed decent enough to him.

"I've never even been up here," Theo admitted.

Deaton stepped into his apartment and clicked on a table lamp. It was the only light his small sitting room needed.

"Been awhile," Peter said, casting an appreciative glance around.

Deaton's apartment was small and cozy. There was a small couch next to the table lamp with a floral pattern. The longue chair next to the couch had a mountain pattern that matched surprisingly well.

"Don't mind if I do," Peter said, taking the longue chair with a nasty grin in Deaton's direction.

The doctor didn't notice. He was reaching into an ice cooler, and passed them all beers. Theo declined the alcohol- settling for a Coke.

"I'm not sure this place even exists in my world," Theo admitted. "A lot looks the same, but not everything is."

Deaton felt almost ridiculous for letting his thoughts briefly wander to some parallel universe version of himself.

'What is that Deaton like?' he wondered to himself.

Peter appreciated the living space. It was exactly the kind of place he'd like to have.

"You're sure Laura will stay out?" he asked Deaton, thoughts quickly getting back on point.

"I gave her enough for three or four werewolves," Deaton replied, making sure to throw in that disapproving scowl.

He didn't want Peter thinking he approved of his schemes at all...

Theo looked strangely lost in thought and distant.

"It's strange being here," he spoke up, giving Deaton an odd look. "I didn't think I'd actually manage to cross over..."

Peter looked a little surprised.

"This was accidental?" he asked, but would never admit to casual curiosity.

He liked to give off an air of being serious and driven.

"It wasn't on purpose," Theo said. "I wasn't sure what I was seeing- to tell you the truth. I only knew I saw Liam and you. It was like seeing projections of you..."

Peter nodded. He'd witnessed the parallel time room, so he knew exactly what Theo meant.

"You want to know about your other self," Theo said, with an air of beginning a long tale. "Well truth is- I don't know all of it. I only know what a guy named Scott told me."

"You say Scott," Peter said, stroking his chin. "You don't mean...Scott McCall?"

Theo's expression told Peter that's exactly who he meant.

"I don't like telling you everything," Theo admitted with a frown. "I know what you're like in my world. I'd say you aren't much different here..."

Deaton was watching their exchange with a look of slight fascination.

"Difference is..." Theo continued. "You can't cause any further trouble in my time."

"Yes," Peter said musingly. "I do wish you'd get to that. You don't have to answer any unrelated questions. Tell me what happened to... _myself_."

Theo looked distrusting again. He wondered if he should.

Then again- would Peter give him a choice?

He imagined Peter could turn quite nasty if he didn't cooperate. If the Peter he knew was anything to judge by...

"Well I guess a good place to start is mentioning Laura. Laura is dead in my time. She has been for years before now."

Peter looked a little troubled.

It was his conscience. He hated to admit it. The same reason he couldn't bring himself to kill Laura now...

"You killed her," Theo said, something in his eyes becoming accusatory. "I'm sure you would again."

Peter didn't know why Theo's words convicted him. He felt suddenly, terribly guilty...

"You have no idea what you set in motion," Theo went on, unable to keep dislike for Peter out of his voice. "The reason you're in that cell in my time is all the people you indirectly killed."

Something in Peter jumped at that little curiosity.

People he _indirectly_ killed?

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, voice bordering on disbelief.

"You'd never kill indirectly on purpose," Theo accused, almost taunting the wolf. "Would ya Peter?"

Peter felt anger rise in him for the first time.

"I'm a killer," he agreed defensively. "What of it? I like power. To kill is power..."

Theo shook his head.

"You really are no different," he observed, thinking of the other Peter. "Tell me something. You ever hear of the Benefactor?"

There was that word again...

"I don't know anything about a Benefactor," Peter said dismissively.

"Clearly things happened differently then," Theo concluded, looking troubled. "You weren't unresponsive after the fire were you?"

"How do you know about the fire?" Peter shot back.

"Isn't it obvious?" Deaton interjected. "The fire happened in his world too."

Peter's mind went to the other part of Theo's question.

"I wasn't unresponsive after the fire," Peter said. "I was shaken, as much as I hate admitting it. I was in something of a survival mode. I didn't question Laura being the alpha then. I knew Talia must have willed it..."

Theo almost wanted to argue, or give into disbelief. It was shocking to learn that anything he knew could be different. Anything!

"I can't be sure," Theo said, looking reflective. "Maybe there is no Benefactor in your time..."

Peter's brain was a rush of questions.

"You say something involving this _Benefactor_ got me locked up?" Peter pressed for clarification. "Something that may not even happen that way in this time?"

"It looks that way," Theo reluctantly agreed. "In my world you were catatonic for a long time. Completely unresponsive. A girl with psychic powers read your thoughts during that time. She concluded that you wanted every supernatural creature in Beacon Hills killed, because of what happened. She made a hit list from what she read in your memories. She was the Benefactor..."

Peter could hardly believe what he was hearing. What an odd way for things to happen in any world!

His parallel self had somehow set a serial killer loose? Now that was very interesting...

"Didn't happen," he told Theo with a smirk. "I wasn't catatonic after the fire. I did blame my nephew Derek, true. I wasn't unresponsive though..."

He stood and stretched with an exaggerated air.

"That is all I wanted to know," he said, looking very pleased. "Nothing I did to Laura made it happen..."

Theo looked suddenly horrified.

"Wait Peter," he said quickly, knowing he must find a way to stop the werewolf. "I didn't tell you everything. Something did happen in my time because you killed Laura."

Peter looked at Theo and chuckled.

"Don't try to lie," he warned, though it was playful. "I'll know."

"I know," Theo said, rising to the challenge with a smirk. "I'm not lying. Derek and Scott killed you. Derek hated you. He became the alpha, and you were dead."

Peter hadn't detected the slightest irregularity in Theo's heartbeat. His mind flooded with new questions.

"You aren't lying," Peter observed. "Either that, or you're very good at it. Tell me what happened."

"I told all there is to tell," Theo said teasingly.

Peter's anger flared up.

"Your other self found a way to come back," Theo went on. "There's no guarantee that could happen again. Derek says he doesn't know how you did it."

"I don't know either," Peter admitted, looking fascinated. "You say I came back from the dead somehow? Maybe my parallel self knew something I don't..."

"You want to take the risk?" Theo pressed knowingly. "You want to kill Laura now? Knowing it would likely mean your own demise?"

Peter wanted to say he didn't care, but the possibility troubled him.

"No I'd better not," Peter gave in reluctantly. "She's going to kill me..."

"You'd deserve it," Deaton said pointedly.

Peter wondered what he ought to do now.

Was there really any other way?

He could let Laura live, but then he'd have to face her...

"Take me to her," he told Deaton, making it sound like an order.

Deaton didn't know if he should, but the possibility of watching Peter squirm thrilled him.

"You'd better not hurt her," Theo warned, making a decision in his mind. "I might kill you myself..."

Peter almost fell over laughing.

"Oh that's good!" he howled. "You're a human. How are you going to do that?"

"Look closer," Theo advised. "I'm not a human."

Peter stopped laughing immediately. He swallowed, and looked at Theo for the first time warily. Like he might be a threat...

"I don't know how I know you aren't lying..."

It was true. Peter didn't know- except that Theo was telling the truth.

"Don't hurt her," Theo said again, very seriously.

He had made up his mind quite suddenly to be different.

He wasn't going to be an antagonist in this time. Not when this was like getting a fresh start!

He knew in hindsight that being evil is thrilling, but it doesn't pay.

In his time- it had left him defeated and friendless...

He had wanted everything he'd lied about to be true in a sense. He'd wanted to be a friend that Scott and Stiles didn't remember.

How often had he thought back to that first night? The night with a lot of rain. He had told Scott and Stiles he was an old friend they didn't remember.

Now he could be that...

That set him to thinking about Liam again.

Liam was the one Theo really wanted to know. Those angelic eyes made something in him shift, even though it was uncomfortable.

He had to know more about this feeling...

 **(Argent cabin)**

Kate waited in her room. Her thoughts turned- trying to think of anything she could possibly say to turn the Calaveras to her cause.

The only thing she could come up with was their sense of seeing justice done.

What if she could convince them of she and Gerard's side? That the Hales had violated an agreement...

They'd agreed not to make any more werewolves. Well in truth- only Laura had agreed.

Kate knew that Laura hated her guts, but she also knew her reasons for agreeing.

It had been just she, Derek, and Peter- the three of them left alone, in a world full of hunters.

Kate never should have turned an ear to Laura's pleas for truce. She should have known the Hales would return from New York one day- and do something like this!

Laura had turned Scott. Why had she done it?

She had known well that their agreement required Kate to kill all of them now...

It was this she must convince the Calaveras of. She must make them see that the Hales were in the wrong. They'd violated solemn truce.

Kate decided she would hold off until breakfast. Hopefully, it would put the Calaveras in an agreeable mood.

If that didn't work...

Kate knew Gerard would bring in the one she hated. The _nephew_ she despised!

 **(Animal Clinic)**

Theo didn't know what to think. Clearly, neither did Peter or Deaton...

Deaton had agreed to take them back to the operating room, where they would formulate a plan of action concerning Laura.

Except she wasn't there!

They'd arrived to a scene of violence. Vials and containers were scattered and broken.

The window was open, and no Laura in sight.

Peter felt fear rush up his spine to his brain. For him anyway- there was doubt what had happened...

Laura was out there somewhere still half-dazed. Possibly out of control for being under so long.

She would kill him when he least expected it...

Theo had no theories. This was his first night in a world, so like, and yet- different from the Beacon Hills he knew!

 _Next up_ _: Kate needs a new plan_

 _College is back in session for finals_

 _Liam gets odd vibes from the coffee shop's new barista_

 _Allison tells Scott she has a brother, and Kate has a dream_


	16. 1B-16 Happenings

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Happenings**

Laura didn't know how long she had been unconscious in this pitch dark room.

The only thing she knew was gnawing hunger from whatever time had passed...

She was going to kill Peter for his betrayal!

Where had he brought her anyway? The air smelled musty and felt damp. It also felt horribly alive!

She had learned upon awakening that trying to move was no use. Her hands and feet were bound fast.

Laura had to resist the urge to yell some kind of threat at her uncle. He must be here in the dark, or else- somewhere nearby...

She had learned better in her years as a werewolf to shout threats in an unknown place.

Maybe Peter didn't have her at all? Maybe it was hunters?

Even the possibility kept her silent, but inwardly very angry and betrayed.

She wanted to get her hands around Peter's neck right now!

 **(University Library)**

"Hey Liam!" Stiles mock whispered. "Want to play battle shits?"

Liam groaned, wondering what he could have possibly done to deserve this.

Stiles was his friend and everything, but being loud and obnoxious in the bathroom was not his scene.

"It's our first day back," Liam complained. "Let me shit in peace!"

"That's no fun," Stiles remarked. "Why? Have a bad break?"

Liam knew Stiles wouldn't shut up unless he said something to acknowledge him in some way.

"If we must discuss this now," Liam began in an irritable tone. "Yes! I had a bad break. Why didn't you guys invite me along to the beach?"

"Oh sorry dude," Stiles said and blew a rather loud fart. "Really sorry..."

Liam laughed in spite of himself. He had to admit Stiles's humor could be expertly done. Even when it was unwanted!

"I don't know what was worse," Liam continued. "My dad, or our little visit to Eichen House."

Stiles wasn't sure he'd heard right...

"Did you say Eichen House?" he asked.

"Yeah," Liam replied. "Sounds weird right? That's because it was. Very weird..."

Stiles felt a little troubled, but decided not to ask.

"Couldn't be worse than our week," he said. "You know, never mind. I don't think you know..."

Stiles had almost forgotten that Liam had no idea about Scott.

"Know what?" Liam asked curiously.

"I have to go," Stiles replied with an exaggerated air, unrolling paper. "Told Scott I'd meet him somewhere!"

Okay, so that was partly a lie...

Stiles did need to talk to Scott- to ask him how in the hell they should break this supernatural stuff to Liam.

 **(Dark Room)**

Laura was starting to hate this darkness. When you are in the dark long enough- it starts to settle into you...

She listened closely. Was that footsteps somewhere nearby? She thought they must be somewhere above her.

The footsteps got distant, but the clear sound of metal clicking like a bank safe was heard.

A little light poured into the room. It was sunlight.

It was enough light to see she was an a kind of earthen storage. Her first thought was hunters.

There were wooden crates stacked in a corner and things hanging from the unseen roof.

"Finally awake are you?" a male voice asked, but it wasn't Peter's.

She could barely make out someone that looked really young. She wasn't sure, but he was clean shaven, and she thought his hair looked brunette.

"I must thank your uncle for saving me half the trouble," the man went on, and something sounded self-important about his tone. "You weren't necessarily who I had in mind, but you'll do..."

"Who are you?" Laura asked, against her better judgment.

"No need for you to know," the young man replied impatiently. "I don't need you to know anything at all. I just need you to be here about another month..."

Laura was shocked. What was he talking about, and what did he mean- another _month_?

She was beginning to suspect that Peter and thas man had no relationship whatsoever.

"Did Peter hand me over to you," she questioned.

"No harm in that question," the man said rather condescendingly. "It's the least I can do for you in your final days..."

"Final days!?" Laura exclaimed, unable to stop herself.

"You may as well know," the man said, sounding cold now. "You're never leaving here alive. It isn't a question of that, but when to do it..."

Laura could hardly believe what she was hearing.

Fear and survival panic took over, but she couldn't budge the restraints.

She didn't have the strength to change...

"Now your question," the man said, sounding casual enough. "No- your uncle did not hand you to me. Not directly anyway. Will there be any other dumb questions?"

Laura felt a rush of anger. How dare this... _punk_...

That's exactly how he came off to her.

"If there's no other unnecessary questions- I'll go now. I only wanted to see if you were awake and suitable to my needs."

He ascended the first step and paused. The sunlight shining in illuminated a malevolent grin.

"Oh yes, one more thing. You may call me Matt..."

 **(Near Campus)**

Scott, Stiles, and Liam would hardly have been noticeable in the throng of students moving along Hardy Street.

They were headed for a somewhat popular student spot near campus. It was a nice alternative to the food court fast food, which was junk.

It was a coffee shop called Lucky Cup.

"Good idea skipping the food court today," Scott said. "We haven't been here in so long."

The three of them turned right at the next block and a modern looking shopping mall came into view.

Scott gave Liam an odd look, but he didn't notice. Then he exchanged a knowing glance with Stiles.

"Liam," Scott spoke up.

"Yeah?" his friend questioned with a glance.

Those angel eyes did something to everyone- and they halted Scott in his tracks.

He couldn't tell Liam now...

"What did you do for Spring Break?"

Liam sighed.

"I'd rather not think about it," he said moodily. "Sorry dude. You can ask Stiles later. I told him pretty much everything this morning."

"Hey it's fine," Scott dismissed. "Forget Spring Break."

Finally, here was something to make them forget...

The Lucky Cup was anything but your ordinary coffee shop. It was decorated with clovers and wooden gnomes.

This unusual taste reflected the eccentric Irish owner.

They stepped into the fairly crowded coffee shop, filled with the voices of their peers.

The Lucky Cup was as hopping as ever, but the barista didn't look familiar.

"Looks like Hayley quit," Scott remarked to Liam and Stiles.

Hayley was the usual barista. She was a young, somewhat nerdy girl with curly brown hair.

Liam and Scott liked to tease Stiles about crushing on her.

Finally, they reached the front of the line.

"What can I get you guys?" the new barista asked them.

Liam looked up and could have sworn the man's cheerful eyes were trying to pull him in.

His name tag said Theo R.

"I'll have..." Liam began.

"Let me guess," Theo cut in playfully. "Caramel latte with double cream and no sugar."

Liam was surprised.

"How'd you know that?" he wondered. "Did Hayley tell you?"

"No actually," Theo replied. "Good guesser. That's what everyone tells me..."

"Right," Liam said skeptically.

Theo began fixing the drink exactly how Liam would have ordered it.

Liam could still hardly believe it when the new barista presented him his usual- perfectly made.

"It's on me," Theo told him. "Since I subjected you to my guessing games."

Liam laughed lightly.

"It's cool," he said. "Really..."

Liam noticed that Theo's cheerful gaze softened, but then the barista turned to Scott and Stiles.

"What about you guys?"

Liam went to the nearby self-serve bar to grab a few creamers. Just in case...

He looked back toward Theo, who was ringing up Scott and Stiles.

Liam smiled in spite of himself. He realized this was the first good day he'd had in a long time...

 _Next up_ _: everything I already hinted at, and I'm not giving any more away for now_

 _Also- I don't even know what inspired the battle shits scene with Stiles and Liam._

 _I figured this story didn't have any of Stiles's usual antics yet..._


	17. 1B-17 Better Left Unsaid

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Better Left Unsaid**

Scott and Stiles had just finished dinner. Stiles, with his usual flare- had cooked them a glorious 'return to college' feast.

Okay, so maybe calling a chicken salad with homemade dressing and croutons a feast was exaggerating...

They lazed around the dorm watching TV with the occasional small talk.

Stiles hadn't figured out how to bring up two topics that were bothering him.

"What do you think my power with water is?" he asked finally, deciding he may as well come out with it.

"Not sure," Scott said curiously. "I don't rule anything out now. If you had told me a month ago that werewolves existed..."

Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean..."

Stiles continued to look troubled about something.

"You seem upset," Scott observed.

"I don't know!" Stiles blurted irritably. "How would you deal with something, when you don't know what it is? It's gotten more intense. I've started feeling like water is connected with me. Like it calls to me..."

Stiles looked miserable.

"Scott..." he said, sounding scared. "I mean it. This could kill me. At the beach I wanted to just keep walking. Knowing I could drown. I didn't care!"

Scott's expression turned soft. He sat next to Stiles on the couch and held him close.

"It's okay," Scott whispered.

Stiles shook against Scott. Scott was surprised to realize he was crying.

Stiles rarely let his walls down enough to cry...

"What is wrong with me?" Stiles sobbed. "Can you tell me, Scott!?"

Scott massaged Stiles's shoulders gingerly.

"My advice is stop overthinking it," Scott said, going for a blunt approach because he didn't know any other way. "I know it's hard for you, but clearly you have no power over it."

Stiles nodded and dried his eyes on his sleeve. Scott was one of the only people he allowed to see his tears.

"I'll be fine," Stiles said, which was easier said then done. "You're right Scotty..."

A knock at the door cut into the moment.

"I'll get that," Stiles said, giving his eyes a final dry with his hand.

He opened the door to find Allison there, smiling.

"Hi," Allison said with a smile.

"Come on in," Stiles greeted with an exaggerated gusto.

He stopped the door from closing. He hadn't been able to discuss his other problem, but that was okay...

"I'll let you guys be alone," Stiles said, giving Scott a wink and a grin.

The door snapped closed behind him.

"Hey," Allison told Scott with a bashful half-smile.

"Hey," Scott returned her greeting, getting lost in her eyes.

He began to move in slowly for her lips, but she averted her gaze.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I don't know if I'm ready..."

"Hey," Scott said gently.

He cupped her chin and raised her face til they were eye to eye.

"Don't do that," he chided gently. "You'll know..."

Allison pulled away, but smiled to indicate this was okay.

"I came here to talk," she said. "That's okay, right?"

"Of course," Scott replied more casually, even though he was a bit let down. "What's up?"

Allison wasn't sure how to start...

 **(Lucky Cup Coffee Hut)**

Theo looked up from counting his register when someone tapped on the shop door.

He had been ready to tell them they were closed- until he saw Liam.

He unlatched the door and let him walk past.

"What are you doing here?" he pressed with a smirk.

"I don't know," Liam said honestly. "I guess maybe- you brightened my mood today..."

Theo smiled.

"Happy to hear that," he said, returning to counting the register money. "I try to be friendly to everyone."

Liam wondered if that was all.

"I don't have much of a home life," he confessed. "My romantic life is even worse. Non-existent..."

Theo wondered why the other man had chosen to confide in him. Dare he get his hopes up?

"You'll find the right person," Theo assured him confidently. "Some day. Maybe you'll find them close..."

Liam's expression was a little surprised, but not put off.

He wondered how he ought to interpret Theo's words? Was he flirting?

A barrage of questions went off in Liam's mind.

"Yeah maybe so," he shrugged, letting the moment pass. "Why do you I feel like I know you?"

Theo's expression turned strange.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked carefully, not wanting Liam to think he was offended- because he wasn't.

"Not to sound all Sleeping Beauty," Liam said with a snort. "I feel like we met..."

He couldn't bring himself to finish the childish-seeming thought.

"Once upon a dream?" Theo asked with a playful smile. "Maybe we did..."

Liam's heart fluttered, but these feelings were too new. He didn't know what to make of them.

Theo tried to remind himself this wasn't the Liam he knew in his time, but his emotions seemed to disagree.

"You remind me of someone too," Theo said, hoping the half-truth would sound convincing. "I knew a Liam once. Honest..."

Liam didn't doubt him.

"Where are you from?" he asked Theo conversationally.

"Here," Theo said. "A long time ago, but it doesn't seem that way..."

Liam was looking at Theo strangely- but blinked when Theo seemed to notice.

"You wanna get out of here?" Theo suggested. "Go somewhere...?"

Liam shrugged.

"I'm free," he said like he didn't care one way or the other.

That made Theo question everything that had just passed.

Had he only wanted to see the things he thought he'd seen in Liam's eyes?

"Let me finish up here," Theo told him, disappearing into a small office with his register's cash.

It was like breaking a spell, but Liam still didn't know what to make of these new feelings.

He'd never even questioned his sexuality much. He didn't care about gay or straight, so he didn't find the question important...

 **(Dorm)**

Allison was silent after Scott's assent to talk.

She didn't even know why she'd come to him with her troubles...

"I don't like what's going on with my Aunt Kate," she began. "She doesn't seem to like you. She seemed weird before I went away for Spring Break."

Scott had been wondering if Allison knew what Kate and Gerard had done. Now he wondered if he ought to share the information...

"Where did you go?" he asked, deciding to keep his silence.

He knew Allison must care about Kate and Gerard. Scott didn't want to be the bad guy putting her in the position of choosing.

'Not like Kate and Gerard would,' his brain added.

"I went to see my mom," Allison told him. "She and my brother are hunters too, but they travel with the men a lot. I never told you about my brother huh?"

"No," Scott said strangely, wondering if this _brother_ was bad news. "Tell me about him..."

Allison reached into her purse and dug around before extracting a small photo and handing it to Scott.

Scott was surprised when he saw the blonde hair, cold blue eyes, and proud features.

Hadn't he seen this guy somewhere before? He wasn't sure...

"He's handsome," Scott admitted. "He looks proud..."

"Oh yeah," Allison agreed, rolling her eyes. "Vain as a peacock. Grandpa favors him. Mom thinks he's fantastic."

"What about you?" Scott questioned.

Allison wasn't sure how she ought to answer.

"He isn't easy to get on with," she admitted. "He isn't necessarily mean. He can be, but it's his ego that can be annoying. I don't think Aunt Kate likes him much..."

Scott found that little tidbit interesting in passing.

"Kate must find him challenging," he guessed.

"Yeah maybe," Allison agreed.

Silence fell between the two of them again, and Allison wondered if she was ready.

She still wasn't entirely sure how deep Scott's feelings for her went...

 **(Dark Chamber, Underground)**

Laura's head hung down. Unable to struggle out of the wolfsbane-laced restraints, she drifted in and out of sleep in the deep darkness.

Her dreams were weird. She kept seeing a tree she thought she recognized. The tree made her uneasy...

What had mom said about a tree?

Lights clicked on suddenly in the room, snapping her out of a light sleep state.

She could see the brunette clearly now. He was handsome and proud. His appearance was misleading.

You might think him friendly, until you'd seen that gleeful look be cruel...

"What are you gonna do to me?" Laura asked, realizing her tone was defeated.

"Not sure I should tell you," Matt mused with a grin. "You shouldn't be worried about what I'm going to do. Not yet anyway. You ever hear of sasquatch?"

Laura was flooded with slight terror.

"Your expression says yes," Matt went on. "People have seen it around here lately. When people see it- they die..."

"I know," Laura acknowledged.

It sucked being unable to get out of this restraints. She wondered about Derek's safety suddenly.

"I have a gift with such creatures," Matt went on. "It doesn't work with wolves, but I think it might with other were-beasts..."

Laura tried to reach for something in her mind, but it was elusive. Something her mother had said...

"Most other were-beasts have to be turned," she stated, unable to remember what she wanted.

"Maybe it isn't just were-beasts," Matt said with fascination, and eyed her playfully. "You ever hear of Jekyl and Hyde?"

Laura didn't know why his saying that disquieted her.

"Don't worry," Matt laughed. "I don't know about such a thing. I have theories, but then again- I have a dozen..."

Laura thought suddenly this was the face of a madman she was seeing.

"You're going to be part of one of my theories," he told her. "Excited?"

Anger rose in her again at his snide, condescending manner.

"I need to sleep now," he said, walking toward her. "I can't have you disrupting my rest, or escaping.

He reached into his white lab coat, which Laura had hardly noticed he was wearing before now.

He extracted a syrenge and gave the liquid inside a smart flick.

"Don't worry," he said, taking hold of her arm. "Just a mild sedative, but enough for you..."

Then he grit his teeth and stabbed the needle in hard. Laura gasped.

Matt leered cruelly and shot the drugs in.

"Don't mind the blurring vision," he taunted her.

Laura gasped as her eyes blurred. Her vision swam.

Darkness pulled her under again...

Matt smirked and returned the needle to his coat. He removed a cell phone from his pants pocket and texted in three words:

 _Time to kill..._

(Next: Sasquatch attacks, the gang meets a new student with secrets, Deaton tells Peter he has a hunch about Laura's kidnapper, Ennis threatens the good doctor, Deucalion visits the book store and senses something strange is living there)


	18. 1B-18 Alliance

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Alliance**

Harvey stepped past the bouncer with his new friend Isaac in tow.

New friend was an understatement! They'd only just met...

Harvey could hardly believe the fake identification cards had passed snuff and gotten them into the bar.

He and Isaac were freshmen in college, but not old enough to drink.

As for their new friendship? It was the only kind of friendship Isaac had with anyone- purely business...

Isaac was a pro at getting anything one might want. He could even get you a new identity for the right price!

The two young men sat at their own table while a server took their orders.

Harvey knew that Isaac probably stood out to the hot ladies in the place more than he did.

Isaac had that just right brunette hair some people are lucky enough to get. Something between blonde and brown...

Isaac's natural curls complimented his somewhat playful eyes.

Harvey knew he wasn't in Isaac's league on looks. He wasn't exactly ugly, but some people couldn't get past his severe acne.

"I got you in," Isaac said with a playful smile. "What you gonna do for me? These fake cards don't come cheap..."

"I dunno man," Harvey said, running fingers through his jet black hair. "What do you want me to do? Pick you up a chick?"

Isaac snorted and stood.

"I was warned against business with you," he sniffed, but there was something more threatening to it. "Jackson tried to tell me."

"Of course," Harvey remarked. "Jackson Whittemore. My old friend back in Beacon Hills..."

"If you got nothing for me," Isaac paused for dramatic effect. "...I got nothin for you..."

Harvey was surprised there wasn't more to it then that, as he watched Isaac leave. He'd just gotten Lehay's services for free.

Clearly, Isaac only put on an air of being commanding...

His mind went back to earlier that evening. He thought he'd seen something in some bushes near campus.

He'd decided Isaac could be confided in on the way to the club, so he'd told his new partner in crime all about the ape features of the thing he'd seen.

Isaac's reply during the car ride ran back through his mind- even here with the music and crowd of the club...

"Sounds like Big Foot," Isaac had said. "You know? Sasquatch, Dog Man, Yeti. It's bad luck to see it in many old stories. Didn't you know?"

Harvey didn't know why his hair stood on end.

He decided he'd better go relieve himself before hitting the dance floor.

The bathrooms in the place kinda chilled him too- especially in light of his previous thoughts.

The bathroom was very dimly lit. Dimly lit, so that the partitions looked black...

The music still blared through speakers, so it wasn't all creeps and chills.

Harvey decided he was being stupid and took a urinal since no one else was in there with him.

The urinals were situated under a row of windows. The half-moon cast it's light in.

No sooner had Harvey zipped up he heard something like a nail scraping a chalkboard.

He looked up in the direction of the sound and his eyes turned big as nickels.

The same ape creature took a quick glance at him and then broke the window in.

He tried to run, but it lept down and charged him before he could get the bathroom door open.

It pinned him to the wall by the neck and squeezed hard.

Harvey retched and hacked as he tried to catch breath, but it was just no use.

Eventually the creature cast the now dead corpse aside and lept up to the window right as the restroom door opened.

"Oh my god!" the guy exclaimed.

He turned around and ran back into the crowd.

"Call the police!" he managed to shout above the roaring music. "He's dead! HE'S DEAD!"

 **(Argent Cabin)**

Kate huffed in irritation and collapsed against her bed with boredom.

The Calaveras hadn't seen her side of things...

Thus far, she'd managed to find some way out of helping them hunt for the alleged Sasquatch.

Tonight the excuse had been she felt sick.

All Kate could think was that they'd never let her put a toe out of line.

How could Gerard have left her here to deal with this alone!?

She felt a rare anger toward her father, and a determination not to have her hated nephew come calling.

Kate hated him. He'd acted like a rival to her since he was a small boy. Now he liked to brag in her absence among the men.

Whispers of his skill as a hunter outdoing her...

She made a quick decision.

The Calaveras weren't around. Chris wasn't around. Probably none of the men either.

She opened her bedroom door and looked down the hall, listening for the slightest peep.

Then she slipped into the living room quiet as a mouse and found to her relief no one there keeping an eye out.

Kate rushed back to her bedroom and hurriedly armed herself with a bare minimal arsenol:

Grenades, smoke bomb, tear gas, a dagger, and a high-powered hand pistol.

She loaded the pistol with silver bullets and slipped out into the night. She was determined to put an end to the Hales...

She decided to start with seeking the easiest prey. The missing one. The one said to be injured or near death.

Laura Hale...

 **(The Dorm)**

Scott was flipping through channels, looking extremely bored.

Stiles was at the fridge, grabbing them both beers.

He stopped channel surfing when an urgent news alert appeared on the screen.

He recognized the building. The police were evacuating the patrons and taping it off. It was a club only a few miles away...

"Tragedy strikes at the Elysium Night Club," the female anchor said. "A young man brutally murdered in the men's restroom. An eyewitness that isn't sure what he saw. The police have asked us not to release the victim's name at..."

Scott clicked the TV off and exchanged a fearful look with Stiles.

"You don't think?" he asked darkly.

Stiles could only nod. He found he couldn't speak. He rarely felt such fear...

"I hope Liam and Theo are safe," Scott muttered with concern in his every feature. "They went out together tonight..."

 **(Nemeton Site)**

Kate held her gun out in front of her. She wanted to be ready...

She'd walked the preserve for about thirty minutes, and thought she recognized this place.

She must have walked far enough to be somewhere between campus and Beacon Hills...

Yes- Kate was sure she knew the place!

One tree in particular seemed to sway with no wind.

She didn't know what the vibes of the place should suggest. She felt fear, anticipation, and other emotions...

That was when Kate noticed the trap door!

It was small and well concealed between two huge roots of the clearly ancient tree...

Curiosity made her wonder.

She still held her gun before her as she approached, but then the trap door slowly opened.

A young man with black hair and malevolent eyes that seemed to dance playfully stepped out.

"You're a hunter," he said knowingly.

Kate remained silent, but narrowed her eyes.

"Put the gun down," the young man advised with a smirk. "You don't need it. I'm unarmed and harmless..."

Kate lowered the gun only slightly. What should she say?

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm a doctor," the young man said. "Of sorts, you could say. I do experiments here..."

Kate wasn't sure she liked the sound of that. Certainly, it didn't incline her to be too trusting.

The young man's eyes seemed to turn gleeful.

"I think it'd interest you," he went on. "Very much. Care to see?"

Kate lowered the gun completely and eyed him down for a long moment before dropping it in her belt holster.

"Lead on," Kate said with a smile.

"You can call me Matt," the young man said. "Just by the way..."

Kate followed him down the very narrow, earthen stairs, and her heart jumped with excitement.

There was Laura Hale unconscious and suspended in mid air by seemingly sturdy restraints.

"Laura Hale," Kate whispered, and gave Matt a distrusting scowl. "I suggest you talk..."

"Must we be enemies?" Matt asked with a sigh. "I trusted you exactly because of the fact you're a hunter. I am doing well, but a friend can never hurt..."

Kate didn't look too impressed by his antics.

"How do you know the Hales?" she pressed, a dangerous edge in her tone.

"You know the Hales then," he observed. "That probably makes you...an Argent...right?"

"What of it?" Kate asked.

"You don't want to hurt me," Matt said, sounding more professional now, and not mocking. "We share an enemy in this _creature_."

Kate's expression became agreeable once more, but still not entirely trusting.

"Why shouldn't I kill her right now?" Kate asked bluntly. "I don't want her to live..."

Matt sighed like she was an ignorant child.

Kate steeled at that, but forced her anger under for now.

"What if I told you one could have eternal life?"

Kate raised an eyebrow.

"I'd say you might be crazy," Kate replied honestly.

"Without letting the experiment be carried out?" Matt asked playfully. "How do you know I'm crazy?"

Kate had to admit she couldn't argue with possibilities.

She might think he was entirely ridiculous- if it weren't for the things she'd seen herself...

"Eternal life you say?" she asked curiously, but a hunger couldn't be mistaken now.

"Of course," Matt said confidently. "I know the science. I've been alive for three-hundred years..."

Kate couldn't stop her mouth from dropping open slightly.

Should she keep listening to this? It sounded more and more insane by the second!

"I can tell you're skeptical," Matt stated. "I understand. Believe me. I don't know if I'd believe it either..."

Kate moved her lips, unsure of what to say for a long moment.

"How?" she eventually asked, quite direct.

"I have servants," Matt stated simply. "Servants like the Dog Man. I'm sure you've heard..."

Kate shook her head and chuckled.

"You're crazy," she declared with a sneer. "You control the Dog Man. You want me to believe that?"

"I don't care what you believe," Matt retorted bluntly. "You want to see it? You know what happens when people see it..."

Kate didn't know why she was letting this _punk_ intimidate her, but she couldn't stop herself from swallowing nervously.

"It can give me life force," he went on. "However, it can't give me eternal life. It...or any of my _other_ servants..."

Kate didn't know why a chill ran down her spine. Why did she feel inclined to believe this kid?

"I'll prove it to you," Matt said. "That you can trust what I say. I'm trusting you for showing you this..."

Kate watched with anticipation as Matt opened one of the wooden crates in the storage-like room and dug around. He extracted an odd ceramic vessel of sorts.

It was like a sugar bowl, or an urn. She wasn't exactly sure what she'd call it.

Matt lifted the lid and Kate almost gasped in surprise. She managed to stop herself...

A fire was burning inside. That was all. A small fire.

"I'm trusting you with the secret of my life," Matt said mysteriously. "Because I think we can help each other. I'm a fury."

Kate's mind flooded with fascination and about a thousand questions.

"Furies aren't like the myths say," Matt went on. "We're like ghosts. We can't move on until our revenge is executed on our enemies. However, that wasn't enough for me..."

He stepped closer to Kate and held the urn up close to her eyes to see.

"This is the flame of my life," Matt explained. "The very fire from my funeral pyre. My body was burned 300 years ago, but pure rage and vengence called me back. As long as the fire burns, I have the duration to execute vengence on my enemies. However, if the fire burns out..."

Kate thought she could probably accurately guess.

"I pay the price for vengence and consuming rage," Matt went on. "I get drug into Naraka. Hell..."

Kate felt overwhelmed with questions again.

"You've found a way to keep the fire burning 300 years?" Kate asked, sounding rarely fascinated, since not much threw her for a loop.

"Yes," Matt acknowledged. "Exactly that. I happened upon a way to make the fire burn longer. I have no guarantee my methods can make it burn forever. That is why I need eternal life..."

Kate looked hungry again, while part of her still wondered if it were actually possible.

"What do I get?" she asked. "If I help you- what?"

"You get Laura's death," Matt said with a playful smirk. "You get the eventual death of Derek and Peter, but most of all..."

Kate listened raptly for the words she could admited she hungered to her now.

"...you get eternal life. I will do exactly for you, what I'm going to do for myself. Deal?"

Kate still had a million questions. She was still skeptical, but yet...

What did she have to lose?

Laura was captive. She would die in due time. Kate would have her revenge.

What could she possibly have to lose trusting this kid and making an alliance?

"Deal," she said, and their hands met to seal it.


	19. 1B-19 Hunted

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **Hunted**

 **(Beacon Hills Preserve)**

Araya Calavera led the hunting party with her riffle and head up high. Fearlessness burned in her eyes.

Chris Argent flanked her in close second with all the men both hunting clans had along.

The wind rustled through the trees of the preserve somewhat ominously.

The one thing none of the hunters did was talk. You don't make noise on a hunt...

There was a growling from the brush close at hand, and Araya raised her gun before her line of sight- ready to fire.

However, the growling was gone as soon as it had started. The only indication it had been there was a rustling sound not far off.

Araya took out her cell phone, which was what they used on the hunt rather than talking.

She sent Chris a text and gave him a meaningful look.

 _Araya: Don't like this. The preserve seems filled with unseen things..._

Chris read her text and nodded at her to indicate agreement.

Right then something flew over them and let out a terrible, bloodcurdling screech that made one feel jolted to their core with terror.

"It is the Roc," Araya told them all with fascination, knowing it wouldn't matter with bird prey.

They all pointed their guns up, but the giant bird swooped down angrily. It's great wing span generated a gust that blew them a few paces. It was an effort not to lose one's footing.

"Shoot!" Araya ordered.

They fired, but the bullets seemed to hit the infamous Roc harmlessly.

The Roc gave a screech that chilled Chris to his toes and flew off into the distance.

"The legendary Roc," Chris muttered aloud. "Who'd have believed it?"

 **(Beacon Hills Vet Clinic)**

Peter slammed his fist against a metal table in frustration.

"No leads!" he barked at Deaton with furious eyes. "No ideas! Where could she be!?"

"Peter," Deaton said carefully. "That won't help..."

Peter inhaled to gather his emotions and fixed Deaton with a more contained, but still hostile glance.

"You have no ideas doc?" he practically hissed.

Deaton looked like he had an idea, but wasn't sure about sharing.

"I only have one," the doctor said. "It seems unlikely Laura would have run off in her state..."

"You don't think Satomi..." Peter mused.

"I don't know," Deaton admitted honestly. "It's all I can think of."

At right that moment Derek practically burst into Deaton's operating room, like he'd locked in on his prey.

He roared at Peter as his features shifted.

Peter shifted and growled warningly.

He and Derek rushed each other and rolled across the floor. Both of them slashing blindly with their claws...

"Stop it!" Deaton ordered them. "Derek, listen to me. Derek..."

Derek lept up, abandoning Peter and got in Deaton's face. His fangs were barred threateningly.

"You helping him?" he asked with his wolf voice.

"No Derek," Deaton said sincerely. "I didn't want to."

Derek shifted back to human and turned on Peter. If looks could kill...

"Tell me why I shouldn't rip your throat out!" he spat.

"She's gone Derek," Peter replied bluntly with a defiant look. "Either she ran off, or someone took her. I do not have her..."

Derek roared and practically lept into his personal space.

"You made this happen!" he accused, eyes their golden beta color again.

"Yes," Peter admitted, and he looked down in shame. "I did. I admit it. I was hungry for power."

Derek hated himself because he could feel his expression soften.

Damn him! He couldn't hate his uncle...

"I want to find her," Peter said honestly, remembering Theo's warnings. "I want to start again- if she'll let me Derek!"

Derek's face shifted at the nerve of Peter to suggest such a thing.

"Derek," Deaton said firmly.

Derek ground his claws into his palm to regain control.

"It's her decision," Peter said carefully. "Can't you see that Derek? She's alpha! It's her decision what happens to me..."

"Damn you!" Derek spat at him. "Of course you're right. Bastard that you are!"

"My," a male voice said.

Peter froze. He recognized that voice. He hadn't heard it in years. He tried to forget it...

Ennis appeared from the shadows with a sneer.

"Nothing like a Hale family reunion!"

Peter looked as though he couldn't stand to look at Ennis. Like he hated him. Like he wanted to either kill him, or run far away...

It was a look of pure hatred.

Derek looked confused, as he still couldn't quite place this man. This man he'd seen with Deucalion the other night...

"I can tell you don't remember," Ennis said playfully, like everyone was old friends.

Then he fixed Deaton with a more serious expression.

"You failed to show," he stated threateningly. "Deucalion is displeased. He sent me to tell you so..."

Deaton looked actually afraid.

"Relax," Ennis sighed with slight disgust. "You're small time. We have other things to attend to now. Derek remembers our last meeting..."

"Don't talk all important Ennis," Peter goaded, finding his voice. "I remember a time you weren't Deucalion's lap dog!"

Ennis's eyes flashed dangerous.

"No Peter," he hissed. "I was your lap dog! That's what you thought..."

Peter smirked.

"You'd have done better with me," he stated frankly. "Does Deucalion make you happy Ennis?"

For the first time, Ennis didn't look so imposing. Something in his features changed slightly.

Was it sadness?

"We were happy," Peter went on, looking sad now too. "You traded what we had away for power..."

Ennis shook his head in denial.

"Stop it Peter!" he snapped, but it was half-hearted. "We are nothing..."

Peter bit his lip and made a fist at his side. He didn't speak again...

"Deucalion isn't pleased doctor," Ennis repeated with emphasis.

Then he gave a nod to Derek and left.

"Don't get too friendly with him nephew," Peter said casually. "I advise you..."

"Yeah," Derek began sarcastically. "Because you're someone to be friends with!"

Peter flooded with anger, and wished he were alpha again. His nephew needed to be taught a lesson!

"Are we looking for Laura," Peter practically growled. "Or not?"

Derek scowled.

"I guess we'd better," he relented. "I'll try to track her scent around town. You do the preserve..."

 **(Dunbar Bookstore)**

Professor Dunbar looked up from the science magazine he was reading, propped open on the sales counter.

The bell above the shop door rang- announcing late night customers.

He almost froze.

At first he'd thought it was some young guys looking for the video booths, but it was a serious looking Indian woman and a mysterious man with a blind cane.

"We're looking for a specialty book," Kali stated directly, like she expected no argument. "Something on Sasquatch legends..."

Professor Dunbar looked at her curiously.

"Maybe we have one," he said placatingly. "Follow me."

"Oh sir," Deucalion said.

The professor and Kali turned back in his direction.

"I wonder if I might make use of your facilities..."

Dunbar nodded.

"Can you find your way to the back left corner?" he asked, not rudely.

"I can manage," Deucalion confirmed.

Really he could...

His werewolf senses were all a blind man needed. Though he could admit sight would be nice.

He carefully made his way to the men's restroom door and let himself in.

The expected sound of an AC unit and gurgling pipes met his ears.

However, Deucalion paused when he listened again.

He could swear he heard something breathing...

It seemed to be coming from above the store.

He couldn't be sure...

Deucalion carefully placed his cane aside and began feeling his way along the walls. He pressed his ears close, and sure enough!

He definitely heard breathing that sounded almost like an animalistic growl or grunt.

Not human...

Interest flooded him.

Deucalion wondered what creature they were keeping locked up...

 **(Preserve)**

Peter hovered on the outskirts. Right where the brush began...

He didn't like going into the preserve. It was a place of many mixed memories for him.

He didn't like the memories of the fire. He also didn't like stepping into what almost seemed like the Nemeton's domain...

A breeze moved through the trees ominously, as though picking up on these thoughts.

Two men with rifles slung over their shoulders appeared from out of the shadows.

"You cannot be here," one of them advised with an authoritative tone. "Go back to your den beast!"

Peter could tell they were hunters- and he was alone...

He did the smart thing and agreed. He could lie to Derek.

He didn't think Laura was likely to be anywhere among those trees anyway...

 **(The Dorm)**

Stiles moaned in his sleep and turned over on his side.

He grabbed his pillow and flailed his legs strangely.

Scott was asleep nearby, or he might have woken his friend.

Stiles saw in his dream the beach house. He saw the shore again, but it had a strange dreamlike quality.

It was too quiet. The water seemed to extend into nothingness...

He stepped into it and began to walk like it was second nature, but again he stopped at about neck level.

He felt urged to keep walking, but the reasonable part of him was still in control.

Something seemed to pull at him from out there in that void expanse. It was calling him to step out...

He made himself turn away and head back for shore, but the dream changed.

He was suddenly underwater and flailing, as water filled his lungs.

He couldn't come up. Strangely soft hands had his neck in their grasp.

The hands were holding him under!

Stiles gasped at just about the time his dream self seemed to run out of oxygen. He snapped awake.

There was no way he could sleep again!

The dream kept replaying in his mind and troubling him.

 **(Preserve)**

Araya and Chris had told the men to wait nearby before taking off into the brush together.

Their guns were at the ready, with fingers just touching the trigger.

They heard the growling again. They'd heard it a few times- the deeper in they went...

Araya saw something jet past just barely and spun her gun around expertly.

She didn't even need to aim. She fired two silence-peeling shots.

Something had gone down.

Yet, when she and Chris saw it- both of them froze.

It was nothing except bones.

A carcass that looked like it had just held shape...

"What are these things?" Araya whispered aloud.

"I fear it's not just Big Foot here," Chris said. "You've heard the other stories? About the unknown being they say made Sasquatch?"

Araya wanted to shake her head in denial, but there was something to Chris's suggestion.

Clearly this beast was made by someone. Bone carcasses don't simply animate...

 **(Unknown House, ten miles from campus)**

Isaac carefully and quietly turned his house key in the front door's lock- just in case _it_ was in there...

He saw his dad curled into a defensive ball on the couch, whimpering at the killing he'd no doubt just commited without a choice.

It was like an urge when it overtook him.

Isaac went to a nearby drawer and removed the syringe with sedatives he always kept handy.

"No," his dad pleaded with a trembling, fearful voice.

Isaac hesitated, until he remembered how his dad used to treat him.

He remembered being forced into the closet. Locked in...

Sometimes his dad locked himself in with him. He'd make him kneel in front of the crucifix.

Isaac shuddered and injected the dad he loathed with the drugs.

The dad he hated...


	20. 1B-20 Shades

**Chapter Twenty**

 **Shades**

 **(Lehay House)**

Isaac struggled to drag his dad into the hallway- toward the closet that had once been his own prison.

He kept his dad in the closet now, when he wasn't doing the bidding of a master they both served.

Finally, Isaac had managed to drag his dad down the hallway by the arm.

He fumbled with a set of keys and unlocked the closet he still hated to see.

His dad shifted in his unconsciousness and groaned.

'He's waking up!' Isaac thought to himself with terror, as his eyes widened.

He grabbed his dad's arm and used all his strength to raise him to his feet.

His dad's eyelids fluttered.

"No!" he whispered, only half-conscious. "Don't make me..."

Isaac supported his dad on his shoulder and walked him into the closet.

"No," his father whimpered, shaking against him. "No..."

Isaac remembered the tortures he'd been subjected to in here. He looked around the closet that had once been his prison.

Little was changed...

The crude altar with the crucifix and several candles was there.

He remembered it all as vividly as though it had been yesterday. Oh how his dad had used this place to torment him!

When the shoe was on the other foot!

Isaac lowered his dad to the floor, flooded with pure hatred.

"Kneel in front of the crucifix father!" he hissed into the man's ear and released his arm.

"No," his dad whimpered after him, as he hastily locked the closet door. "Isaac no..."

Isaac walked away from the hallway closet with some satisfaction. Though he was tired of serving Matt.

A master he hated too...

"I can't do it anymore," Isaac muttered aloud to the seemingly empty house.

"You will," that hated voice said coldly.

There was Matt- stepping into the hallway from the living room...

"I'll let him do it to you again," Matt threatened with a pointed look. "This time I won't intervene. You forget Isaac- you owe your freedom from that man to me!"

Isaac shook his head in denial.

"Remember how he locked you in there?" Matt reminded.

Yes- Isaac remembered alright!

"It's just hard on me sometimes," Isaac muttered, hating to admit anything to Matt. "I'm not like he is..."

"I know," Matt said, nodding with some understanding. "You're the only one I can trust with this."

Isaac scowled.

"I didn't make a pact with you," he spat.

"Your ancestor did," Matt reminded him, with the beginnings of a twisted smile. "I can make you like him. You only need to do this a little longer..."

Isaac chuckled darkly.

"Ah right!" he snickered. "Your grand plan..."

Matt glared at him.

"You laugh," he snapped. "I'm about to release you of your obligations to me. Be grateful!"

Isaac knew he'd be better to stop goading Matt and agree.

The man seemed quite serious about releasing him from his century old family pact.

"You know I'll do what you want," Isaac relented with a sigh.

"Now you're talking sense," Matt said, looking pleased. "Only a little longer. I won't need your dad anymore. Of course, what would you do without me? I gave you the drugs to keep him docile! He'd be locking you in that closet..."

"I know," Isaac agreed, looking pained now.

"That's why you're going to do this for me," Matt continued. "Only a few more weeks. I won't forget you. I'll make sure your dad remains as he is now. That's why you're going to have him kill again tomorrow..."

Isaac bit at his bottom lip, resisting the urge to rage at Matt for making him do this.

As good as making him a killer...

"There's something else," Matt went on. "The new college I had you transferred to...there's a student: Scott McCall. You keep your eye on him!"

"I got it," Isaac said shortly. "You can count on me."

"Good," Matt smiled. "We need him more than ever now!"

Matt didn't explain to Isaac what he meant, but his mind went to Kate Argent- his newest ally...

 **(Nemeton Cellar)**

Laura was physically and mentally exhausted. She was weak.

She hadn't eaten since before the incident with Peter...

Matt must know she wouldn't die from starvation alone, being a werewolf. She'd be weak, and maybe even shrivel up to nothing. Not die, however...

Her thoughts swam. She was barely able to keep her eyes open anymore.

Laura no longer knew what waking and dreaming was.

It wasn't just her weakness. The place she was being held in seemed to hold her.

In her dreams she saw an abandoned old building. She was sure she knew it, but couldn't remember.

The building was sitting and rotting. The lights had gone out long ago. That much she knew...

Something seemed to pull at her from the top of the building, but she always woke up before she could finish climbing the stairs.

Every time she dreamed though- it seemed she'd gone a step or two higher.

The top floor landing came closer and closer into view with every dream.

She was climbing those stairs now. How long had it been since Matt put her under with the drugs?

The thought seemed to drag her back- even as she struggled to ascend those final few stairs.

"Not yet," Laura whispered, and her eyes flew open, showing her the underground room.

"No," a familiar female with a malevolent smile said. "Not yet Laura..."

Laura looked at Kate Argent with pure hate in her every feature.

"Why don't you kill me?" Laura mocked her. "Why not do it now?"

"Maybe I should," Kate mused, as though seriously considering it. "I have no way of knowing Matt isn't playing one hell of a trick on me..."

Yet Kate doubted what she was saying. She'd seen the fire in the urn.

Something still told her Matt was the real deal...

"Gerard wouldn't hesitate," Laura taunted with a small smile.

Kate's eyes flashed dangerously.

Laura had hit her in a sore spot. She had thought exactly the same thing for the last day or two.

Gerard wouldn't have hesitated...

Why work with Matt? Why wait? Why not kill her? Gerard would think her weak if she failed. He'd bring that upstart nephew to take her spotlight!

"You want that?" Kate asked Laura, as a smile played across her features. "You want me to kill you? What would Derek think? Would he blame himself?"

Laura looked sour.

"You bitch!" she spat at Kate. "You broke my brother's heart. You used him!"

"Don't blame me," Kate sneered. "Blame mommy! She trained him..."

"Don't you talk about her!" Laura shouted.

Kate's eyes flashed again and she pulled the pistol from it's holster.

She stepped into Laura's space and held the gun against her forehead.

"I could do it," she hissed, pure hatred for Laura apparent now. "Why give you a mercy? Why not let Matt draw it out? It gives me enormous satisfaction..."

Yet, Kate's finger was just itching to pull the trigger.

She had to reel herself back...

What if Matt could give her eternal life? Who wouldn't want that?

 **(Lehay House)**

Matt stepped past Isaac, who was holding the front door open. Waiting for his departure...

He paused on the porch and turned back to Isaac.

"Remember," he stated with emphasis.

Isaac nodded, but Matt wasn't exactly happy as he stepped into the night.

He kept getting flashes of things happening at the Nemeton.

After all, his urn was there...

His thoughts were never far from his funeral fire, which the urn contained.

He had vaguely gotten flashes of Kate holding a gun to Laura's head. Or was it simply that he didn't trust Kate?

Could he trust this alliance he had made?

 **(Nemeton Cellar)**

Kate's pistol was back in it's holster.

She paced through the dimly lit cellar in clear agitation.

The question continued going through her mind...

Why not kill Laura?

The answer would have to wait. The trap door creaked open right then...

"Good evening Kate," Matt greeted. "How's our prisoner?"

Kate smiled and shot Laura a nasty look.

"I put her out again," Kate explained. "I used just the amount you told me to."

Matt wasn't sure he liked that either, but he let it pass- maintaining the faux friendliness in his smile.

"I need to be alone," Matt requested. "For an hour, or so. I have to do the next step alone."

"Next step?" Kate asked, unable to hide slight suspicion.

"I'm going to drain the alpha power from her," Matt explained. "I won't kill her yet. That will be in a few weeks. It has to be at the right time. She herself will be the sacrifice, while her own alpha power gives me eternal life..."

Kate was fascinated. Matt had discovered some way to use the alpha power for this?

"I'll be back," Kate said, suddenly agreeable again.

She exited the cellar to a crisp and cool late Spring night.

She walked and made sure she was a good distance from the Nemeton before taking her cell phone out.

She must let her dad in on these happenings...

Meanwhile, Matt had retrieved his urn.

The lid was placed carefully aside, while his fingers danced playfully over his own funeral fire.

'I must know,' he thought. 'Fire of death- show me what has passed near you...'

He got stronger flashes of an argument between Laura and Kate.

He saw the image of Kate with the gun to Laura's forehead.

Inevitably, she had stepped back without pulling the trigger.

She had put Laura under with the sedative...

Matt's fingers played over the fire. The heat delighted him. Always on him was a chill of death.

He willed the flames to reach for the future. They were only funeral flames, but in them was enough power to show him a vague future.

Sometimes...

This time the images that his brain seemed to generate were weaker.

Kate was saying something. Matt could barely make it out. The vision was so weak...

Matt heard he say _dad_ , and was suddenly troubled.

Matt knew Gerard Argent was not to be trusted. He knew that, because he knew Gerard...

Would Kate kill Laura if Gerard told her to?

Matt's eyes narrowed as he gave space to his own supicions. His musings...

"I can't take that chance," he said aloud to himself.

His brain started reaching for ways to handle Kate. Did he really have to?

Something told him yes...

 **(Lehay House)**

"Isaac!"

Isaac ignored his dad's loud shouts, and repeated bangs against the closet door.

"I'll kill you!" his father threatened. "Let me out now!"

Isaac smirked with satisfaction. He might not like working for Matt, but- he did like the shoe being on the other foot...

"Oh father," Isaac muttered aloud to himself. "You're going to kill again. Tonight you killed. Tomorrow you'll kill! Who- oh who will it be?"

 **(Nemeton Cellar)**

Matt made sure to seem his usual self when he heard the trap door open.

He gave Kate a smirk.

"Our plans are proceeding perfectly," he told her. "I only need one more thing. I need you to get it for me."

Kate looked like he'd slapped her, but she quickly masked her irritation.

She had told her dad that she'd kill Laura- the next time they were alone...

'I need Matt to think I'm still with him,' she thought carefully. 'It'll be easier if he just leaves me alone with her again...'

Kate waited for him to speak.

"To drain her alpha status," Matt said thoughtfully. "I'll need a certain amulet. I'd go get it myself, but I need to stay here."

Kate was suddenly conflicted.

Yes, Gerard had said to kill Laura. Still- couldn't they torment Laura first? Drag her suffering out?

Kate knew it would plunge Laura into despair to lose the last thing she had from Talia. The alpha power...

"I'll get it," Kate said, as her heart lept with gleeful cruelty.

"You'll have to go to Mexico," Matt told her. "There's a church there. You may know about it. It's pretty close to the Calavera hunters."

"The one over the ruins?" Kate guessed. "Yes I know. The amulet is there?"

Matt looked mysterious, but the smile never left his face.

"I haven't been there in many years," he said. "I did some experiments there, but I hear the place is empty now."

Kate's mind flooded with questions, and something was troubling her.

What was it her dad had always said about the temple ruins near the Calaveras?

She couldn't remember exactly...

"The amulet is there?" she asked.

"It should be," Matt shrugged. "I haven't been there in a long time. I can't say for sure. I do know I can't drain Laura's alpha powers without it..."

Kate's mind centered again on her latest cruel plan.

She would see Laura stripped of power and helpless first!

"I'll get it," Kate said with a smile. "Matt sweetie..."

Matt turned away from her and a calculating smirk played across his features.

 _Next_ _:_

 _Kate falls into a trap_

 _Theo protects Liam_

 _Theo has a strange pull over Sasquatch_

 _Matt learns Laura is an unsuitable offering_

 _Two people are in danger_


	21. 1B-21 Tension Rising

**Chapter Twenty-One**

 **Tension Rising**

 _Author's Note_ _: I appreciate the interest in Stiles's story. All I will say for now is that I'm getting to it. It isn't time yet._

 _I have the next few seasons already going through my mind. All about Stiles will be revealed._

 _The conclusion of the present plot will happen by Chapter 24. Like the show's canon timeline- twelve installments in a season..._

 **(Dunbar Books)**

Deucalion had planned it in the early morning hours, when he thought Professor Dunbar was likely to be sound asleep.

The thin line of dawn was just breaking the horizon over Beacon Hills, and the air was damp.

Kali and Ennis fell into step next to Deucalion, and the three of them approached the book store.

Deucalion must know what was living inside those walls. He must!

The lights were all off, and the vague scent of Dunbar seemed to come from above them.

Deucalion wasn't sure where he'd find the thing he was searching for. He only knew the creature he had sensed lived within the bookstore somewhere.

The door was locked of course, but that was no issue for them. Now the only thing to be settled was rather to do this quietly and by the books, or to make a showy display of their power.

Deucalion believed intimidation could come in useful. If not sooner- later...

He gave Ennis a nod that indicated agreement with his way of doing things.

Ennis raised his fist and punched through the glass door. A light went on above the store.

Professor Dunbar had awakened to the sound of shattering glass downstairs.

He was on his way down, when he heard footsteps coming up.

He didn't know what to do. He grabbed up the phone to call the police, when his door flew back and splinters went everywhere.

The one standing there had thrown the door off the hinges!

Dunbar recognized them...

"What is it?" he asked nervously, raising his hands to indicate surrender.

Ennis sneered and stepped into the professor's personal space. He pulled the man's shirt collar tight and drug him forward.

"We want to know what you're keeping in here," he demanded in a dangerous, threatening tone. "...and we want to know now!"

"No idea what..." the professor began.

Ennis growled and threw him hard across the room, causing him to hit the wall so hard- he felt the breath knocked out of him.

"Now Ennis," Deucalion said gently, but there was unmistakable amusement in his tone. "We're already here. We can find it..."

Professor Dunbar regained his wind with that and hurried after Deucalion.

"No you can't!" he stammered after Deucalion and Kali, who were stepping into his bedroom. "It's not ready..."

Ennis pulled him back by the arm hard enough to yank it out of socket.

"You relax," Ennis spat. "Now!"

Dunbar nodded in fearful submission and had a seat on the nearby living room couch.

Deucalion and Kali found the professor's bedroom dark and a little stuffy, but the sound was unmistakable...

"Breathing," Deucalion muttered with slight fascination. "Yes. It is here!"

Kali clicked on a table lamp and noticed a large set of double doors, which was strange for a bedroom.

Deucalion indicated she should stay put. He wanted to face the thing himself...

Using his wolf senses, he knew the doorknob smell, and began to pull back one of the double doors.

A low growl and rattling breath issued from within.

"It's okay," he spoke gently to whatever was hiding in there. "I've come to set you free. I am your friend..."

The breathing slowed, and it was suddenly dead silent.

Deucalion couldn't see, but he could smell a change happening somewhere in the dark.

One scent suddenly became two in his nostrils.

"Where?" a male voice asked in confusion.

It was one of the two scents he could smell.

"What just happened?" an almost identical voice questioned.

Kali stepped in right then and her eyes widened.

She was looking at identical twins. They were as exposed as newborn babies.

"Twins," she told Deucalion.

"Ahhh," the wolf mused. "Figures..."

"Identical twins at that," Kali went on.

One of the twins stepped toward she and Deucalion- putting Kali on her guard.

She assumed a defensive stance.

The twin seemed to notice this and paused his approach, looking reprehensive.

"What are you?" Kali asked the twin.

The twins exchanged questioning glances, and then the other one started to talk. The one that had been still and silent til now...

 **(Campus Food Court)**

Scott took a seat at the table already occupied by Stiles.

Stiles, who was something of a hypocrite about his dad's eating habits- was eating an undoubtedly unhealthy breakfast of eggs, pancakes, and sausage.

Scott's choice of yogurt and bananas seemed very health conscious next to that.

"Hey," he addressed Stiles curiously, and then jerked his head toward a guy across the cafeteria. "You know him?"

Stiles studied the curly-haired boy in question. He looked about their ages.

It wasn't just Scott. Stiles had noticed the boy watching them too...

"Hey!" Scott called toward the boy.

The brunette with curly hair smiled a little and approached. He looked a little shy.

"Hey," he greeted them. "Sorry I keep staring. I'm doing it to everyone this morning. I can't help it. I'm the new guy around here!"

The three of them spent the next few minutes discussing the college the young man had transferred from.

They learned his name was Isaac, and he seemed withdrawn, but not unfriendly.

"My dad and I live in the next town over," he was explaining to Scott and Stiles. "We came here because of his interest in Big Foot."

Scott's expression became dark at that information.

"Take my advice," he warned Isaac. "Don't go looking for that thing. It killed someone last night."

"Oh yes," Isaac replied with a nod. "I know. My dad also has something of a connection with animals. He senses things about these creatures. Just last night he was telling me, and none too joyfully- that it's going to kill again."

Stiles looked slightly suspicious at these details.

"It seems odd your dad would know that," he said.

Isaac grinned.

"Don't worry Stiles," he chuckled. "I'm used to that response. All the same- I don't think I'd be out after dark tonight if I were you!"

Scott and Stiles exchanged a glance that pretty much indicated they were thinking the same thing.

Were they sure they wanted this strange guy as a friend?

 **(Dunbar Books)**

"That's incredible," Deucalion exclaimed, managing to look impressed.

The twin calling himself Aiden only managed to look troubled.

"It's all true," he said seriously. "I had no sense of being an individual til moments ago. Almost like you called me into being..."

"I felt the same," the other twin added. "It was like I knew nothing. I was dumb and blank. Then next thing I know- I heard your voices. I felt myself pull away from something. Then I was Ethan..."

He looked at his twin again curiously.

Ennis shot a smirk to the professor, who didn't look happy about the situation at all.

"You created them?" he guessed.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," the professor answered, looking distant, as though trying to see something. "I did create a creature from two people. Two bodies to be exact..."

Ennis felt a rare disquiet at this detail.

"You made them two," the professor said somewhat accusingly now. "The process wasn't finished. The bodies weren't joined..."

"What the heck are you talking about!?" Aiden asked, sounding annoyed. "You made us this?"

The professor hoped the twins wouldn't be angry. Something told him that would not go well...

"I gave you life," the professor pointed out. "You were both dead."

Ethan shuddered.

"That just sounds creepy," he said honestly. "Unnatural..."

"Call it what you wish," the professor retorted defensively. "That is the words of the ignorant!"

Aiden was forward in a flash and jerked the professor up by his shirt collar. Ennis looked gleefully malicious.

"Listen," Aiden snapped. "I don't care! You didn't give me a choice. That's all I care about."

"Please," Dunbar pleaded, and shot Kali an imploring look.

Aiden dropped the professor like a stuffed toy and stepped away.

"You're pathetic," he said with disgust.

Deucalion gave Aiden a rather fatherly smile, and gave Ethan the same.

"Why don't you come with us?" he suggested. "You seem to have no place here with your maker..."

"Now wait just a..." Dunbar began.

Ennis swung his arm out forcefully and struck the professor a wallop.

"Don't make me do it again," he hissed.

Dunbar watched helplessly as his creations, newly dressed in some of his son's clothes- headed toward the apartment door with the three intruders.

"Tell me one thing," Dunbar said, daring to press his luck.

Deucalion paused and turned toward him with a completely Stoic expression.

"What are you?"

Deucalion smiled in a way Dunbar didn't exactly like. Then he removed his glasses and willed his eyes to change color.

Professor Dunbar gasped when he saw the red eyes. He knew...

He turned around and sprinted back into his bedroom, locking the door.

Deucalion gave a laugh and led the group out with the new additions, the twins in tow...

 **(Dorm)**

Night had fallen on campus once more, with their exams scheduled to begin in just a few days.

Everyone was hitting the textbooks like crazy.

Why had Liam gone out? Stiles had given him Isaac's warning, but he hadn't taken it seriously.

Scott found himself suddenly realizing just how concerned he was for Liam's safety.

What if he was an alpha? He could give Liam the power to protect himself then. Would he actually do something like that?

Could he give someone else what he had been given unwillingly?

Honestly- he had never considered the possibility before...

 **(Sunset Bistro)**

Liam and Theo watched the waitress light their alcoholic punch on fire with rapt appreciation.

She placed the flaming liquid in front of them, and advised they let it burn out on it's own.

Theo smiled in Liam's direction.

"Thanks for taking me out," he said. "I just started at the coffee shop. I don't really have much money..."

"Don't sweat it," Liam said with a gentle chuckle, flashing him those angelic eyes.

Their eyes remained locked a few seconds longer this time...

Theo looked a little reluctant, and extended his hand. He placed it against the table, and looked at Liam- waiting for him to act or let the moment pass.

He was testing the waters...

Liam looked at the hand a long moment, looking unsure.

He placed his hand against the table and started edging it toward Theo's.

Theo looked at him, but made no motion to resist.

Instead he turned his hand upwards, welcoming Liam's hand into his. Their fingers brushed and then threated together, closing with a warmth that made Theo's heart flutter.

Liam was smiling, as desire seemed to darken his angelic eyes. He looked like he was challenging Theo to something...

Theo only smiled softly and squeezed Liam's hand before breaking the connection.

They helped themselves to their punch, even though it was adding a hefty amount to their bill.

Liam only though about Sasquatch briefly as he finished his last cup.

He'd seen the news report, but he couldn't imagine their being unlucky enough to meet the creature in a city of college students.

He took Theo's hand again after paying the check and headed out the door together...

The night air was warm and sticky. Summer wasn't far off.

There were college students on the Bistro green. Usually, the establishment provided a band for the couples to dance. It was a pretty high end establishment...

"You want to?" Theo questioned.

Liam smiled and bit his lip, as though suddenly reluctant.

"I kinda want to do something else," he explained.

Theo looked questioning as he followed Liam into a nearby park, using a path adjacent to the restaurant.

He waited til they were alone, with no students coming or going.

"What is it?" Theo asked strangely.

Why had Liam brought him here?

Liam stepped closer into his space, bringing them almost eye to eye.

"What do you think?" Liam whispered.

Theo took a shaky breath, as his heart hammered uncomfortably.

His mind went back to everything he'd been through with the other Liam. He told himself again this wasn't that Liam.

Except...when he looked at those angelic eyes, so like his Liam...

Did it matter?

Could he do this? Was it really okay? Did he deserve to do it?

The questions were put aside when he realized Liam was moving closer, those angelic eyes holding him.

Theo realized he was moving closer too.

Their lips met and Theo immediately embraced Liam around the waist.

Liam sighed softly against his lips and threw his arms around Theo's neck.

Theo's heart was hammering wildly, but Liam was suddenly the drug he couldn't turn down.

Finally, they pulled apart. Liam was looking at Theo with lust-clouded eyes. The desire was unmistakenable, even by the park's lamps.

"What was that for?" Theo dared to ask.

"Because you make me happy," Liam answered honestly. "I haven't been this happy in a long time..."

Theo smiled and took the other young man's hand.

"Let's go for a walk," he suggested.

Liam didn't object. He let Theo take him deeper into the park, and ignored a vague premonition of danger...


	22. 1B-22 All Things Hidden

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

 **All Things Hidden**

 **(Nemeton Cellar)**

Laura felt like her body was burning with hunger and deprivation.

Her stomach gnawed with emptiness, while her head spun.

Laura was beginning to wish she was dead. Whatever Matt and Kate were going to do to her...she wished they'd just do it!

If it wasn't drifting in and out long enough to feel her body's intense deprivation- it was the dreams...

She found herself walking up those stairs again. Concrete stairs. It was much like a prison.

She should know it! Where was it?

Laura was three steps from the landing now. She dared to hope that maybe she'd finally reach it.

Whatever it was she was trying to reach...

She slowly stepped onto the second to last step. The next floor was coming into focus now.

She noticed it was a wide area with what looked like a single confinement room.

Bars prevented the hope of anyone escaping through the windows.

If only she wasn't so weak! Laura was certain she'd seen the decaying surroundings before...

She took a breath, hoping to the powers above nothing would awaken her.

One more step to go. She was on the last step! One more...

Laura stepped up onto the landing, and knew she had done it.

Yet, something else troubled her now...

A girl was there. She was quite sure she'd never seen such a girl.

She looked to be either in her late teens, or very early 20s. She had straight black hair, and her limbs looked rather small for her size.

The arms and legs were so thin!

In a way, she reminded Laura of a human doll, but not a child. She was dressed that way too...

The girl had shining brown eyes, narrow cheekbones, and was wearing a skirt that stopped at her knees. She had on the most unusual buckle shoes!

Laura found her strange. She was indeed, so very like a doll...

She didn't appear to see Laura. She was facing a metal door that was slightly ajar- revealing a padded cell beyond.

Laura suddenly knew the place she was seeing. The padded cell caused the memory to click into place.

 _Eichen House_...

Laura didn't see how knowing the place could help her in any way. She didn't have time to ponder this either.

The girl was doing something odd now...

She pressed her open-handed palm against the metal door, and appeared to be speaking silently to something unseen.

Her lips moved, but no words were heard.

It may have been a dream, but Laura felt like it was really happening...

 **(Park)**

Liam and Theo walked for about ten minutes- going deeper and deeper into the park.

Liam realized that the night would have been very dark without the park lamps...

Liam found that his anxiety about Sasquatch rose and fell like waves. Holding onto Theo's hand helped.

The warmth of that hand wrapped in his seemed to fill all of him with a sense of safety.

Liam liked to think that Theo wouldn't allow anything to happen...

"Tell me about that other Liam," Liam said suddenly, finding that he was curious about that now.

Theo paused and thought quickly what to say. He couldn't tell Liam that he was that other- could he?

"I told you," Theo said with a light chuckle. "I knew him in another time and place. It was so long ago..."

Liam was mystified at Theo's wording.

"What a strange way you say that," Liam observed curiously. "You talk like it was another world..."

"It could have been," Theo hedged, making sure to keep his voice even.

"That long?" Liam pressed.

"That long," the other man agreed. "You want to keep walking?"

Liam felt a rush of seemingly pointless anxiety. He was thinking Sasquatch again...

"Not in here," he answered honestly. "Let's go somewhere more open."

Theo nodded. He knew about the instinctive fear most humans feel toward dark and remote places.

He had to remember that this Liam wasn't a werewolf. He was very human...

Something made Theo want to hold him closer, with that understanding.

He stopped and pulled Liam into a tender embrace- deciding to do exactly that...

Liam inhaled Theo's cologne and natural scent with a contented sigh.

"I've never known this with another person," he admitted to Theo rather quietly.

Theo smiled and planted a kiss on Liam's cheek. His heart fluttered like crazy in his chest...

This was way beyond his frequent fantasies about Liam. The real thing was so much more!

Theo realized he was doing something the Doctors would have had him think he couldn't do.

He could love...

He'd known he was right! Liam was the one that could make him love. It was something he'd seen in Liam from their first meeting- in his own time.

Those angelic eyes had him from the start.

At first, Theo had to deny it, and he'd even hated himself.

Liam had made him feel guilty back then. He was in the way of his plans...

Then Theo had left Beacon Hills for awhile, and that gave him the time and space to think about what the feelings he had for Liam were.

It hadn't taken him long to suspect it was love at first sight. That's almost exactly what it had been.

Once Theo let the feelings inside, he knew how strongly they were already there. This thing he fought from he and Liam's first meeting...

He'd told himself those angel eyes were his judge. That Liam was too pure and good for him.

Turns out, the Liam in his time hadn't been so pure or good. Theo knew that Liam was those things at heart, but he had demons, and he'd handled them with anger for so long...

 _This_ Liam seemed much more like the one Theo's heart knew.

It was like getting the Liam he had always known was there inside...

Thinking about the pain and demons of the Liam in that other time made Theo hold _this Liam_ more closely.

"Feel better?" Theo asked gently.

"Yeah," Liam admitted, flooded with the feelings of Theo's obvious caring. "I feel much better. "Thanks..."

Theo realized he was smiling at Liam.

He realized it was a genuine, real smile that he couldn't have given before...

Liam smiled back somewhat shyly, making his angel eyes look inviting.

Theo pulled Liam close again and captured those lips. It was spur of the moment.

Liam's mouth danced with his own. It was some effort for Theo to make himself pull back for air.

His lips tingled when their mouths disconnected.

"I love you," he confessed. "I love you Liam Dunbar..."

Liam was floored honestly, but not exactly in a bad way.

Theo meant it. He could see that...

"You hardly know me," he said gently.

"Yeah I know," Theo chuckled. "It doesn't feel like that though. I can't exactly explain how I know I love you..."

Liam pressed his pointer finger against Theo's lips with a smile.

"You don't have to explain," Liam whispered. "Because I feel it too. I love you, Theo Raeken..."

Theo's smile was gentle and a little amused.

"Guess we'd better get out of here, huh?"

A animalistic roar was heard, and something lept from between the nearby trees.

Theo shoved Liam back, but wondered how he could possibly protect the other man without revealing his true self.

He stared the beast down, hoping that would be enough.

He tried to convey dominance and aggression, as his gaze bore into the beast's frenzied eyes.

To his surprise, the thing gave a whimpering sound and backed away.

It whirled around and sprinted off into the night like an adder was at it's heels.

"What was that?" Liam asked in surprise.

"I don't know," Theo said, helping his lover to his feet. "I guess it was the Dog Man..."

He wondered why it had backed off from him.

Why?

 **(Nemeton Cellar)**

Laura watched through the clouded eyes of the dream- still studying the strange girl fixedly.

Why did she get the feeling this girl meant something to her?

Laura had never seen the girl in her life, but somehow she felt that...

The girl was still speaking silently.

Something like wind made the cell door creak further open, and Laura was shocked to her core to see someone she knew inside...

Her eyes flew open in recognition of Uncle Peter, and the cellar surroundings returned.

Matt was there, running his fingers over a small flame.

The strange thing was that the fire seemed to be contained in an urn...

"You're awake," he stated, fixing his eyes on her with a hungry expression she didn't like at all.

He placed the urn aside and removed something from his pocket.

Laura noticed it was like a medallion, and it hung from a chain of either silver or platinum.

Matt held the medallion out at her, and the Pentagram engraved in it's center seemed to capture her gaze.

"Amulet of stone," he muttered intently. "Awaken eyes of ruby. Bring the alpha power once more. Once more! Only to take it unto yourself..."

Laura gasped as something seemed to well up in her. It flooded her, and suddenly she was rushing.

It was like something powerful in her was threatening to burst out.

"Only to take it unto yourself," Matt repeated, stepping closer with the medallion. "Bring the alpha power. Take it unto yourself..."

Laura felt like the words were a command. A command she would obey!

She realized the power welling in her was the alpha power.

Something told her she must not shift, but the words were goading her.

They bore into her over and over, and the more she heard- the more she desired to listen...

'Just let it out,' she told herself, even while she tried to fight the command.

The thing welled up in her out of control, and rushed.

Her vision changed, and she knew she'd shifted...

Matt grinned with wide, almost mad eyes.

Laura gasped as something pulled at her. Pulled from her...

She felt the power in her bubble up, and then subside.

She couldn't bring it back...

She realized with horror that the alpha power would not come back!

The Pentagram in the medallion's center flashed and then turned red.

"Mine," Matt whispered with his mad eyes. "Your alpha power is all mine..."

He pocketed the medallion with a triumphant air.

"Now I need one more thing from you," he told her, looking even more hungry. "I need you to tell me...rather or not you're a virgin..."

Laura thought that was odd.

She was caught off guard by such a strange question. Of all the things she'd imagined he might ask...

"Answer my question," he pressed. "I can make you suffer much more!"

Laura's lips moved, as she tried to get past the shame of being asked such a thing.

She hated to answer. What right had this little punk?

He extracted the hated syringe from his white coat, and that pulled the answer from her.

"No," she said quickly. "I'm not a virgin."

Matt didn't look triumphant anymore. He looked furious...

He grit his teeth and pounded the wall with his fist.

"No," he muttered to himself. "I can't use you..."

He turned on her with fury.

"I can't use you!" he shouted at her.

Then he did something that made her blood run cold.

He took a gun from his coat.

Laura's eyes widened. Her heartbeat seemed loud in her ears. She was suddenly all too aware of her mortality...

He pointed it at her, but something like wind howled through the cellar suddenly and flung him back.

The gun went flying as he hit the floor.

He stood up and snarled at her.

"Fine," he spat. "I'll let her live..."

Laura was surprised.

She realized Matt had been speaking to something. Something she couldn't see that had just saved her life...

What exactly was it that had just saved her life? What could Matt see and hear that she could not?

 _Next Chapter:_ **Must Be Revealed**


	23. 1B-23 Must Be Revealed

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

 **Must Be Revealed**

 _(Recap)_

 _For nearly a month, Laura Hale has been missing..._

 _First- it was her Uncle Peter that had been her captor._

 _Peter has always desired the alpha power, which once belonged to his sister Talia._

 _Peter and his unwilling minion Alan Deaton considered many schemes to somehow get this power from her._

 _Peter was conflicted over killing Laura for this power, and he hadn't been able to do it._

 _Peter could not escape from the fact that Laura is his neice. Besides his nephew Derek...Laura is the only family he has left..._

 _While Peter was torn with indecision and guilt- a second captor stepped in and stole her away._

 _This second captor is the sinister Matt Devon._

 _Matt needs Laura for a scheme that will restore him to life from his current undead status as a Fury._

 _Matt's previous history in Beacon Hills and his connections there remain shrouded in mystery._

 _He knows about the Argents, and seems to have a relationship to the Hales as well..._

 _Matt has recently learned that he must have another victim to provide the life force for his new birth. He needs a virgin, and has discovered that Laura Hale is not untouched._

 _Now he only keeps her alive due to an unseen presence that will not allow her to kill him._

 _Unknown to Matt- this presence has been brought against him by someone he isn't aware of._

 _This unknown person has manipulated and brought into being a chain of events that now guides the destiny of many..._

 **(Martin Residence)**

Lydia didn't know why her mind kept going to a place that meant nothing to her.

She recognized the building of course. It was pretty well known in Beacon Hills- the abandoned facility called Eichen House...

She couldn't stop her mind from flashing there, and there was something else.

Lydia had the unexplainable urge to scream...

She needed something to occupy her thoughts. Jackson wasn't staying over, so she'd have to make do with another.

Lydia slipped out of her bedroom quietly with a playful smirk on her face.

Since last week- Lydia and her mother had been joined by a cousin named Latona.

Latona Martin was a first cousin. She was the only daughter of Lydia's aunt: Aunt Belle.

Aunt Belle was adopted. She wasn't really the sister of Lydia's mother, and the two of them seemed to have a rocky relationship.

Lydia had picked up on her mother's feelings toward this daughter of an adopted sister.

Lydia felt naturally superior to her cousin Latona. After all- this was her house, and Latona was a guest...

If that wasn't enough reason to look down on girl, there was also the fact that Latona was strange.

By any standard, she was strange...

Latona had no filter. In Lydia's opinion- she was worse than Stiles!

She wasn't funny though, as Stiles was. She was mystifying, and gave one a feeling of unease.

Latona pretended to be a psychic of sorts, and not in the good way...

Lydia had always suspected that she herself had psychic abilities, but she didn't read Tarot cards and gaze in crystals.

Latona did these things, so she was likely to give one the impression of a wannabe stage mentalist...

For all these reasons, Lydia had talked down to Latona and poked fun at her all week.

She tip-toed carefully down the hall- ready to torment the girl again...

Lydia would open Latona's bedroom door quickly and put her on the spot.

Part of Lydia knew these antics were childish, but she had been too tormented with these images lately.

She grabbed the bedroom doorknob and gave a shout as she burst in.

Latona gave her a look of acknowledgement, but then went back to looking at the Tarot card spread in front of her like Lydia were uninteresting.

Lydia Martin was not one used to being denied the attention she craved...

She stepped into Latona's space and grabbed up one of the Tarot cards, making the girl acknowledge her.

"No Lydia!" she complained. "Give it back."

"The Moon," Lydia read, and looked at the card strangely.

She handed it back to Latona, who scowled at her.

"You interrupted me," she informed Lydia. "I was in contact with Laura again."

Lydia fought the urge to laugh at her cousin's imagination, but something caught her that Latona called this alleged dead association _Laura..._

"Laura was telling me what she wants me to do," Latona explained. "I did what Laura wanted before, so she keeps reaching out."

Lydia didn't know why this talk suddenly made her uneasy. Latona had a knack for making people uneasy...

"What did you do?" Lydia questioned curiously.

"Why?" Latona asked distrustingly. "You'll laugh at me."

"No," Lydia denied with feeling. "I promise I won't. Come on..."

Latona looked like she still didn't trust Lydia, but she eventually relented after it became obvious her cousin wasn't going to leave.

"I went to Eichen House," Latona began seriously.

"What!?" Lydia asked in disbelief. "Come on Latona. No you didn't!"

"Did so," her cousin insisted. "How would I even know about Eichen House? I'm not from here, so explain that..."

She looked at Lydia triumphantly, knowing the older girl would have no reply.

"No," Lydia said quietly, looking mystified. "I guess you wouldn't know..."

Lydia hated to credit these ideas Latona had. It scared her because she might start acknowledging her own abilities.

Her abilities scared her...

"I went to Eichen House," Latona said with a playful smile. "I won't tell you what I did there, but Laura wanted me to go. You ever hear of sacred trees?"

Lydia looked like Latona had just said something beyond ridiculous.

"Now you're playing one on me," Lydia accused.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," Latona retorted. "Sorry I asked. All you need to know is Laura keeps telling me about a sacred tree. Someone needs my help there..."

Then Latona said something that really threw Lydia for a loop and flooded her mind with unanswered questions.

"I have helped this person before," the girl said. "Laura told me what to do."

Lydia was starting to regret coming to Latona to get her mind off her troubles.

Now she felt in a sense more disturbed than before.

Latona spoke like something out of a horror movie.

Lydia's own powers frightened her, so she didn't like it.

"I'll leave you and Laura alone," Lydia said stiffly. "Shall I?"

Latona said nothing until the door snapped closed behind her cousin.

She began to put the Tarot cards away and paid attention to the vibrations she felt inside her.

"Can you hear me?" Latona asked out loud to seemingly nobody. "You must see me. You must see the room..."

 **(Nemeton Cellar)**

Laura groaned and twisted in her sleep again.

Matt watched this with both fascination and irritation.

Then he smiled suddenly because he remembered Kate, who he'd sent to Mexico to retrieve an amulet he already had.

He'd sent her into a trap, which she should be falling into any time now.

Poor Kate...

Matt really had wanted to have her as his partner in crime, but she was as untrustworthy as one can expect a hunter to be.

Matt took out the urn that contained the flames from his funeral pyre. He let his fingers dance playfully across the flames, as he often did.

He thought he could see the temple in Mexico, but it was too far to see.

He mustn't let his imagination run wild. Especially since he needed to find another victim. A virgin...

 **(Abandoned Church Ruins, Calaveras Territory)**

Kate looked at her surroundings with open-mouthed wonder, as she stepped through the old cathedral doors.

She had read about this place in hunter lore...

The moon illuminated the ruined Catholic cathedral. There was stone masonry all around, in pieces from the crumbling structure.

The Communion table was strangely in tact...

Kate stopped and took her gun from it's belt holster. She remembered something about the legends that disquieted her.

This place was supposed to be haunted by Berserkers, she recalled...

Was there really an amulet here? Was Matt really someone she could trust?

A sense came over Kate that it was already past the point of turning back. She must go on...

She wanted to see the supposed temple that rested beneath these stone floors.

If the amulet was anywhere, she figured- it would be there...

 **(Nemeton Cellar)**

Laura slept, as Matt continued meditating on his funeral fire.

In her dreams- Laura was approaching the top step of the landing again.

She saw the cell door, just like in her last dream.

There was no little girl, or so she thought...

A sound made her look around, and the girl had appeared seemingly from the air.

Laura tried to remind herself this was just a dream, but weakness and confinement had blurred the lines between subconscious and awake.

"You must hear me," the girl said.

She was again dressed in a way that reminded one of a doll.

She had a flowing green dress with ribbons. It was rather old-fashioned by modern standards.

Something told Laura there was something very different about this girl...

"I hear you," she told the girl, and realized she was able to speak.

The girl fixed mystifying eyes on her.

"You are Laura," she stated, as though repeating a fact.

"Yes," Laura admitted, feeling slightly uneasy.

"Laura sent me," the girl informed her. "The one that sent me to you Laura- is Laura..."

Laura didn't know what to make of that, but- wasn't it just a dream?

 **(Martin Residence)**

Latona opened her eyes, as though she had been asleep and having Laura's dream.

She only knew that the one she was communicating with was Laura.

Was it the same Laura?

Since Latona couldn't see either Laura clearly- she had no way of being sure...

The Laura that gave her instructions seemed to be a ghost.

When this Laura appeared- she was shrouded with a radiance hard to look at...

The Laura at the sacred tree was too shrouded in shadow by comparison.

Latona only spoke to this Laura in dream projections.

Latona projected to Laura what she sensed the other Laura wanted...

Latona yawned and climbed into bed.

She just needed a little nap. Her psychic episodes tired her out mentally.

 **(The Dorm)**

Scott got Allison's answering machine for about the third time that night.

He wondered if she was mad at him.

If she was- Scott knew why...

He could see the way she felt about him, but continued to brush her off.

"Allison," he said. "It's Scott. I hope you're not mad at me. You haven't been answering your phone. I'd like to see you. I think..."

Scott hesitated, wondering if he ought to say what he felt.

"I think I'm finally ready to tell you something," he blurted, knowing it probably sounded awkward. "Please Allison. Call me..."

Scott hung up the call and kicked back against his bed.

Stiles was asleep in the bed nearby.

Scott was glad his best friend seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Stiles had told him that he'd been having nightmares...

Little could Scott know what was inside of Stiles's mind.

As Stiles slept- a dream began to take shape, as it had for the last week...

"No," Stiles pleaded, and it seemed to echo in his own mind. "Don't drown me!"

He felt water.

Suddenly, he seemed to be submerged in it, up to about his shoulders.

"A little farther," a female voice said. "Come on Stiles..."

Stiles didn't know who this voice was.

He thought he might recognize it from somewhere...

"Come on Stiles," the woman repeated.

"No!" he shouted into the pitch black air. "You'll kill me..."

Something air soft grabbed his arm, and he knew it was those hands again.

"No," he said firmly, but unable to stop what always came next.

He was being pulled into deeper waters by that soft hand.

"No," he sobbed.

He felt the water go over his neck.

"No," he sniffled in vain one more time.

Then the water took him.

He struggled and fought against something unseen, as the water flooded his lungs.

He hacked, unable to keep the water out. Those soft hands were back- holding him by the neck gently, yet firmly.

He couldn't fight the hands off...

'Just let the water in,' his voice commanded in his brain. 'It gets easier after you let the water in!'

Stiles gasped and his eyes shot open.

"No you'll drown me!" he heard himself shout.

Scott was shaking his shoulder with a fearful look.

"Stiles," Scott whispered. "Stiles..."

Stiles looked at Scott in wide-eyed disbelief and threw himself into that comforting embrace.

"She'll kill me," he whispered against Scott's shoulder. "Help me..."

"It was a dream," Scott assured Stiles.

Stiles nodded.

He really tried to believe that...

 **(Under the Church)**

Kate used her cell phone's flash light to carefully navagate through what had become a labyrinth of passages.

She heard nothing, but the old Berserker stories intruded from time to time.

Where was the amulet?

She turned a right at the next turn, but it suddenly hit her...

She kept turning right at this same junction. She had done it enough times to recognize this passage.

Instead, she veered left.

There were a few turns after that, but no more junctions of left or right...

She found herself in a musty smelling, small room.

An altar was there with Meso-American looking symbols.

The altar had a strange carved out slot of sorts. It looked like it might be intended to hold an amulet...

It was empty.

Something grabbed Kate suddenly from the darkness, giving her no time to react.

Her cell phone went flying.

She saw what it was, and sheer terror flooded her. It was one of the few times in her life she had known fear...

It was a humanoid in a skull mask. She knew what it was!

 _Berserker_...

 **(Martin Residence)**

Latona was also in a dream.

She was having a vision. Seeing flashes of images she knew were a possible future...

She saw a girl with curly black hair, and a young man with angelic eyes.

Something unseen snatched them away in a flash, but the image was gone.

She saw a boy with manic whiskey-brown eyes and brunette hair.

He saw a woman she didn't know standing by the boy.

Well- at least that hand on the boy's shoulder looked like a woman's...

She couldn't exactly tell rather the figure was a woman, but she thought so.

The image was gone again.

She saw Laura bound to a stone slab, or- was it a table?

She saw a man too cloaked in the shadows to see his face.

He was holding something dangling from a chain, while he stood over two other bound figures.

Lastly- she saw Sasquatch...

Latona snapped awake, and she was frantic.

All she knew was she needed to talk to Lydia...

Lydia was the key!

Unless Lydia would help her- someone in the dream was going to die, and soon!

 _Next:_ _the Season Finale: Visionary_

 _Everything will tie together and come to a conclusion in the next chapter_

 _After_ _:_

 _Latona has more of a plot to play_

 _Stiles's dreams begin to unfold in reality_

 _Scott's life has changed in a big way_


	24. 1B-24 Visionary (S1 Finale)

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

 **Visionary**

 _Season 1B finale!_

Kate struggled against the strong arms in vain, as they continued to pull her along.

Another Berserker had joined it's fellow- and together they held Kate by each arm.

Kate knew they were heading for the cathedral when the labyrinth suddenly ended in ascending stairs.

Her mind went to the Communion Table with a certain horror, but she would not cry or scream.

Not only would no one hear her, but- she still had her pride as an Argent...

That was what kept her kicking and flailing her legs. Her pride wouldn't let her submit without a fight!

"No!" she shreiked with fury at the Berserker.

The Berserker in question had placed her against the Communion table, while the other one started shackling her hands with cuffs.

Kate knew what they were going to do. She must not submit. She must hold on to her sense of will and self!

Yet, there was no escaping now. She was chained down to the table- unable to escape...

She saw one of the Berserkers approaching with a spare skull mask, and her heart sped up with anxiety.

She knew what would happen with the skull on. She knew her will and sense of being would be gone...

Kate fixed her mind intently on the sense of being herself.

The Berserker was lowering the skull. The mask went over her eyes, and her vision swam.

Then the mask was on completely. Suddenly, there was no Kate Argent as she had been anymore.

There was only a raging, endless hunger for killing...

 **(Lehay Residence)**

Isaac had just sent his dad back to the closet. He was beginning to think he could have a normal, violence-free night...

Then the dreaded knock came at the front door. He knew that knock, and exactly who it belonged to.

Sure enough- the hated, never-desired Matt was standing there with a million dollar smirk on his front porch.

"Come on in," Isaac said, unable to keep sarcasm out of his voice.

Matt scowled at him.

"Forgot what tonight is?" he asked pointedly. "What tomorrow is..."

Isaac knew it was May 30th, yes. He had thought the plan was for May 31st.

"That's tomorrow," Isaac pointed out.

"It doesn't matter," Matt muttered, as though thinking out loud. "It's close enough, and it must be now. Now- before anything can ruin it!"

Isaac was a rush of questions.

What did Matt mean it was close enough? Matt himself had told Isaac it was ideally done at the stroke of midnight turning June 1st.

"You're sure it'll work?" Isaac asked skeptically.

"Yes," Matt answered impatiently. "It will be harder to do it, but it is close enough to the Kalends of June now..."

Isaac knew that Kalends was the old Roman term for the first of any given month.

Matt had explained the importance of Kalends in some ceremonial magic, but most of the details had already gotten vague for Isaac.

"Okay," he said, giving Matt a look wasn't at all pleased. "What do you need me to do?"

Matt laughed, which Isaac hated. He really did hate it...

"I already did most of the work," the Fury explained with a playful wink. "It's best to do most things oneself, but even I can't do everything. I got the hunters out of the way. It turns out that Kate was very useful in that regard! I let it slip to them that Kate had been spotted in Mexico before vanishing..."

Isaac didn't know how this was supposed to be good news for him.

He didn't care one way or the other if Matt's enemies got in his way.

Isaac was just tired of being the Fury's executioner by proxy!

"You will let him out again," Matt instructed. "Just once more. You will go with him this time. There must not be a mistake. I have learned from the connection he and I share that a mysterious young man has power over him. I must have Liam Dunbar! If I'm not mistaken, he is a virgin..."

Isaac understood that Matt was asking him to deal with Theo somehow.

"You will find a way to do it," Matt emphasized bluntly. "You will take Liam alive. Then, just in case- I've arranged a second victim. Then you will go to the Argent cabin. Allison should be alone now, with her father and the Calaveras headed to Mexico. You will take her alive too!"

Isaac couldn't believe how much work Matt was giving him to do. How was he supposed to take two people hostage?

"How?" Isaac asked.

"You'll figure it out," Matt said with a nasty smile. "I suggest you start immediately..."

 **(Martin Residence)**

Lydia turned in her bed, and whimpered in her sleep.

She was having a dream that she could not know Latona was also having...

Lydia saw Stiles. She would have recognized him anywhere!

Who was the woman she saw with him?

Lydia had no idea. She had never seen this woman before!

She also recognized Liam and Allison as the other two victims. The ones bound and ready to be sacrificed...

Lydia's eyes flew open.

She drew in a breath. Then she released a blood-chilling, silence-shattering scream...

Latona burst into her room right then.

"You saw something," she said to Lydia matter-of-factly.

"I don't know what made me scream," Lydia whispered with wide eyes. "I've wanted to do it for days. Someone is going to die..."

"Yes," Latona confirmed, going off her own dream. "Someone is going to die- unless you tell me about a girl with black curls, and a boy with angel eyes!"

"Allison," Lydia blurted. "...and Liam! Allison and Liam..."

"We must get to them," Latona told her, sounding rushed for time like she never usually did.

"We'll take Jackson's car," Lydia stated.

Then she grabbed her cell phone from the night stand and speed-dialed Jackson.

 **(Nemeton Cellar)**

Laura was all surprise.

Matt had started cutting her free of her restraints. He had come back from somewhere suddenly, and was doing it now.

Laura would be relieved to be free at last! She would be able to walk- assuming she had the strength...

Matt had prepared for this.

He cut the last restraint holding her right arm, and caught her when she dropped.

Then he handed her a foam cup full of still hot, slightly steaming soup.

Laura knew it wouldn't be enough to enable her to change. The bastard knew what he was doing!

Yet, she was so beyond hungry- Laura devoured the soup frantically.

She'd never tasted anything quite so good as the rich tomato flavor mixed with the beef stock and vegetables.

Matt snatched the cup from her when she was finished and tossed it into a corner.

Then he held a hand pistol against her back.

"I warn you Laura," he whispered against her ear, holding her arm in a strong grip. "These bullets carry a lethal dose of a very rare wolfsbane. Try to run. I dare you..."

Laura felt chills, knowing the clear implications of the threat.

Matt poked her with the pistol, directing her to walk.

He paused at the narrow steps leading to the trap door, and never taking the gun from her back- he used his other hand to text a message.

It was a very special message for Deucalion and friends...

 _He is at the Nemeton_

 _Yours truly, an anonymous benefactor_

Matt smirked as he sent the message.

That would keep Deucalion and his associates away from the ritual site long enough!

They would arrive at this very spot some time after he and Laura had already vacated.

It would be too late...

 **(Lucky Cup Coffee)**

Liam sipped at his usual, which he still found it odd Theo could make perfectly.

He was waiting on Theo to finish counting his register, so they could lock up for the night.

That was never to be...

Theo was distracted counting the money and making calculations on a note pad. He didn't see Isaac Lehay and the beastly Sasquatch eye him through the window.

He didn't see Isaac pull the blow pipe from his pocket. Didn't see him load the sedative-laced dart...

Theo didn't know until the window slid up fast.

His eyes flashed in that direction, and Isaac's dart struck true...

Theo felt himself hit the floor before unconsciousness dragged him under.

Isaac smirked and slid the window closed again.

Liam none the wiser to any danger- sipped at his coffee again.

He was surprised to hear the door chimes, and froze when he saw the creature he'd only escaped with Theo's help.

"Theo!" he called, fear in his tone.

Then someone else Liam recognized stepped into the shop on Sasquatch's heels.

It was Isaac Lehay...

"You," Liam said with a tone of accusation.

"Me," Isaac stated ironically. "Now make this easy on yourself. Don't make me order Sasquatch to snap your neck. Come!"

Liam gulped, but knew he didn't have a choice.

How had none of them seen what Isaac was truly like? How had even Scott missed it!?

Clearly, Sasquatch was in Isaac's control.

He was behind all of it...

 **(Pillars Pub)**

Scott gave Allison a smile, and the waitress came with their drinks.

"Thanks for meeting me," he told her with conflicted eyes.

Allison could see from those eyes that Scott had invited her here to tell her something. Maybe it was what she longed to hear...

"I'll get right to it," Scott said directly. "I know I've been wrong. You probably think I'm dancing around you. Toying with your emotions..."

Allison shook her head in denial and smiled.

"Scott," she stated. "It's nothing like that. I've had a lot going on."

Her expression became hopeful.

"You wanted to tell me something?" she asked softly.

Scott's mouth opened and he bit his lip nervously.

"I have been wanting to confess," he said awkwardly. "I couldn't find the words. Then I realized I should just be direct. Allison...I like you! A lot..."

Allison smiled, and her eyes seemed to gleam with adoration.

"I like you too," she admitted back.

Scott smiled.

He suddenly didn't care that they were at a table- waiting on their dinner...

He leaned over the table, and Allison met him the rest of the way.

His lips took her own- so full and soft...

Allison breathed a needy sound into the kiss, and Scott moved their lips more frantically.

He pulled back and gave her that shy smile of his that reminded one of a puppy.

"I love you Allison," he confessed, deciding then to lay everything out. "I've loved you from the night we met..."

"Scott," Allison gasped softly, but her expression was tender. "I love you too!"

Suddenly the bar window shattered and patrons went running.

It was an immediate ruckus and chorus of men shouting. College girls were screaming...

Before Scott could get a good look in the sudden chaotic swarm of patrons, he realized Allison was no longer by him.

"Allison!" he called out.

He saw a creature leaving through the broken window. Allison was flung over his shoulder helplessly...

"Scott!" she shreiked, and pounded her fist against Big Foot fruitlessly. "Let me go!"

Isaac wrestled her down and into his arms- claping his hand over her mouth.

People were gathering. Isaac could see they intended to intervene or call the police...

"Attack!" he ordered his dad.

Sasquatch gave a mighty roar and jumped at the gathering crowd.

Isaac retrieved a chloroform-soaked rag from his jeans and shoved it into Allison's nose.

He headed back toward his house, where he already had Liam captive.

It was too late, and Isaac already had a lead on him- by the time Scott managed to push through the crowd and onto the street...

Stiles was running to him from the ruckus in the streets.

"I saw him," he told Scott frantically. "It was Isaac!"

"Let's go," Scott suggested. "Where's your Jeep?"

 **(Nemeton Cellar)**

Deucalion sniffed at the air in the now abandoned, dark cellar.

His new associates, the twins Ethan and Aiden smelled too.

"What do you smell?" Deucalion asked them, like a teacher quizzing his students.

"I smell a woman," Aiden answered, and gave another sniff.

"I think there was a man too," Ethan added.

Deucalion looked at Kali and Ennis with a knowing look of frustration.

"It was Laura Hale," he stated simply. "She's gone!"

 **(Ruined Hale House)**

Matt laughed as he pulled Laura through the battered door that hung off the hinges- keeping the gun against her temple.

"How fitting," he declared. "That it should happen here! Here, where it all started..."

Laura's eyes widened in disbelief.

"No," she denied, shaking her head. "That's impossible..."

Matt laughed again.

"What is?" he leered tauntingly. "That I know this house? I told you how old I am! I knew this house when it was still newly built! It was in this house that I l died- and became what I am..."

Laura had a million unanswered questions.

She could hardly believe her ears.

Matt had lived among her ancestors?

"How fitting..." Matt went on with a triumphant look. "That I should attain a new life here! Here in this charred ruin..."

He pressed the gun to Laura's forehead and made her lie face down on the floor.

Then he used his cell to text Isaac and give him his directions.

Isaac was also to bring the ceremonial supplies...

No one could guess how brilliant what he was going to do truly was!

 **(Jeep)**

Stiles drove them to every location he could think of.

He drove them to the abandoned Argent compound. The same where Scott had almost been sliced in half...

He drove them to the Argent cabin, but found that totally abandoned.

Where were the Calaveras and everybody?

Scott didn't like the looks of this. He suddenly realized they were going into this battle alone.

"Call Derek," he instructed Stiles.

Then something clicked in his brain.

Why hadn't he thought of _there_?

"Drive," he said frantically, contradicting his first instructions. "To the Hale House!"

Stiles threw the Jeep in reverse and drove out of the Argent drive so fast, the tires screeched on the pavement...

 **(Nemeton Cellar)**

Peter and Derek followed Deaton down the narrow steps into the earthy-smelling cellar.

Laura's scent was there, but it was becoming faint...

"Well Alan," Peter said, turning to Deaton. "Your hunch was right. I smell Ennis and Deucalion too. They've already been here..."

"Well we've got to keep searching!" Derek snapped, filled with fear for his sister's safety. "Where else can we look?"

Peter's eyes brightened suddenly.

"Well there's always the place nearby- dear nephew..."

 **(Hale House)**

Mr. Lahey the Sasquatch held Allison with one hand, and Liam with the other.

That was all he needed...

Isaac set up the table with the ceremonial cloth, while Matt placed the two candles and lit another for kindling purposes.

Isaac brought Liam forward and Matt bound him fast to the altar table with rope.

Then he used the kindling candle to light the other two, which were black.

"Spirits," he called. "Those that herald in the coming summer, even as winter represents death. Summer is life! I ask you to look with favor on this sacrifice..."

Liam's eyes widened and his heart accelerated with pure horror.

He realized suddenly he was about to die...

Matt motioned for Isaac to bring Laura Hale forward.

They weren't aware of Scott and Stiles arriving, and quietly making their way toward the ruin.

Matt held Laura by her long golden hair with the amulet and chain wrapped around his other hand.

He raised the ceremonial knife to her throat.

"Her power," Matt went on. "Alpha power..."

He removed the lid of his funeral urn.

"...that power..." he continued with authority. "...will be the force of my life- so let this flame finally be put out by it!"

He pulled back his hand to cut Laura's throat and rightly claim her power, when Scott tackled him from out of nowhere.

Isaac stood by, and directed his dad to stand down.

He had never been on Matt's side...

"Watch father," he ordered. "Let's see which side triumphs!"

Matt snarled and got back on his feet.

"I will have eternal life!" he spat.

Scott roared and his face shifted.

He sprang at Matt, who tried in vain to stab at him with the ceremonial knife.

He wasn't strong enough to fight Scott's arms off of him.

"No!" he snapped with pure fury in his eyes. "Not when I'm this close..."

Scott gripped his throat with his strong werewolf hand, and cut off his air.

"Give me a reason," he growled into Matt's ear. "Why should I let you live!?"

"You shouldn't!" Derek exclaimed, bounding in through the front door. "Kill him now! Or step aside and let me..."

Scott was too glad to comply. He didn't really like the idea of killing.

He thrust Matt at Derek, who took Scott's previous approach.

He cut off the Fury's air- choking him forcefully...

The funeral fire in the urn was burning lower now.

It flickered as though trying to find the fuel to continue...

Scott's gaze went to the amulet with the pentagram, and a sudden curiousity grabbed him.

What an odd trinket...

He hardly thought about it. He bent down and picked it up.

He gasped with surprise when something passed into him like a sudden gust of air.

It quaked through his every vessel and nerve, and warmed him fingertips to toes.

Matt hacked for breath one more time in Derek's grip.

He gave a last forceful gasp- and the urn flame flickered and died...

Derek threw Matt back with disgust as his skin became dry and shriveled.

The skin started crumbling and falling off of Matt's skeleton like dry dirt...

The corpse hit the floor and the bones dissolved.

Now Matt was nothing except a pile of ash!

Then Derek saw something else that almost stole his breath away.

Laura's look was equally shocked...

They were both looking at Scott, whose once golden eyes were now a fierce red.

Scott roared with the force of the new power flooding him, and dropped the amulet.

His eyes remained a constant fierce red.

"Scott," Peter whispered in pure shock. "No..."

Derek's eyes were wide, but he had been struck silent.

It seemed Laura had been too...

"I'm the alpha now!" Scott said roughly through barred fangs.

Isaac was already untying Liam.

"I'm sorry guys," he apologized sincerely. "Matt made me. You understood Liam old..."

Liam socked Isaac hard as soon as he was free, and sent him reeling back.

"You deserved that one," he stated bluntly.

Scott didn't know what madness suddenly pushed him to do it.

Maybe it was Liam's sudden display of force? Scott didn't know...

He only knew that his inner wolf longed for a pack. Longed to be alpha it should be!

Scott turned fierce red eyes on his best friend Stiles.

Stiles gulped and Scott zipped forward.

Before Stiles could flail away, the alpha had his arm.

Scott gave into sheer animal impulse, and brought his fangs down hard- piercing his best friend's arm...

"Scott!" Stiles exclaimed with pain.

Scott released the arm with wide eyes- unbelieving of what he had just done.

Stiles looked with shock and anxiety at the two gaping holes in his flesh.

"Stiles..." Scott whispered.

"Scotty," Stiles replied, gritting his teeth from the burning pain. "I understand- but why?"

Scott felt a mad impulse again, and his fierce red eyes shot to Liam.

"Scott no!" Derek shouted. "You can't give into..."

Scott was forward in a flash and Liam yelled bloody murder when those fangs tore into his arm this time...

Scott breathed easier and shifted back to human.

The mad impulse that drove him to do it faded, and he looked at Liam with apologetic eyes.

"I..." he stammered.

Stiles forced a pained smile, but it was a little sad- or maybe disappointed?

"I understand Scott," he said, even though he was a little hurt. "You're still my brother..."

Liam gave Scott an accusatory stare.

"You should have asked!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry," Scott said again.

Liam hissed with pain and stroked his fingers over the burning fang wounds.

"I would have said yes," Liam said, gasping from the burning. "What's done is done..."

Lydia and Latona bounded into the charred ruins at right that moment.

Lydia's eyes went to the two puncture wounds in Liam's arm- and her eyes widened with horror after seeing them on Stiles...

 _End of Season_

 _I did plan to have Stiles become a werewolf in this universe, but for some reason I felt this was the time..._

 _Same with Liam. It seems like Scott could realistically be a little out of control with his new powers..._

 _The next season will bring changes for Scott, Liam, and Stiles..._

 _Especially for Stiles though- and the next season will have him as central to the main plot..._


	25. S2-1 Endings and Beginnings

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **Endings and Beginnings**

It was all over. The danger was past...

Yet, everything was different.

Stiles knew that for him- everything would be different now...

He studied his arm. The reality of the open fang marks was like a fresh shock every time he looked at them.

He knew that already his body was slowly changing. His genetics were being rewritten.

He would be what Scott, Laura, and Derek were...

The moments following Matt's destruction started as quiet.

Everyone was too tired and shocked by everything that had happened.

The silence was like a serene calm after the storm.

Scott kept pacing the decaying, ruined living room of the Hale House.

Peter kept giving Scott contemptous glances, that Stiles noticed.

He thought that Derek and Laura looked lost and confused mostly. It was good there was no seeming contention in their attitudes...

It was too quiet. Stiles knew it would have to be broken soon.

His eyes went to the heap of dust that had been Matt less than an hour ago.

Stiles didn't know why this moment seemed like a critical turning point for him, and not only because he was changing into a werewolf...

"I feel funny," Liam remarked, voicing exactly what Stiles felt.

Scott looked apologetic and uncertain.

"I shouldn't have done that," Scott self-blamed out loud. "I don't know what got into me..."

Laura spoke up, which surprised all of them.

"You're an alpha," she said. "An alpha desires a pack more than anything. That desire was new to you. You had no control over it- so you acted..."

Scott looked disbelieving at her.

"You don't hate me?" he asked. "After I have your power now?"

Laura gave Derek a glance, as though begging him to understand her next words.

Then she looked back at Scott.

"I don't hate you," she said. "It is no longer my burden. It is yours..."

Derek knew that Laura's look had been asking him to understand that answer to Scott's question.

Being an alpha had been a burden she never asked for...

"Remember what mom always said?" Laura asked, turning to Derek. "Whenever you asked her why I had to go through more training than you?"

Derek looked suddenly distant- like he was lost in the past...

"She said not to worry," he stated. "That it would never be my burden."

Laura nodded with a small smile.

"Now it's not my burden either..."

Then Laura looked at Scott with something akin to pity.

She clapped his shoulders supportively with her hands.

"It's your burden now," she told him with a somewhat sad look. "I hope you have the strength to carry it..."

Scott's mouth opened strangely.

Allison stepped close to him and offered her hand, which he gratefully took.

Their fingers interwoven conveyed some warmth and comfort.

Latona and Lydia had been standing by quietly until now.

Latona had some things to tell all of them.

She thought she understood some things better now herself...

"Laura," Latona spoke up. "You don't really know me..."

Laura looked at the girl strangely.

"Clearly you're of some relation to Lydia," the former alpha observed.

Then Laura gave Lydia an analyzing glance.

She didn't really know Lydia well...

"I'm Lydia's cousin," Latona said. "I'm something of a mentalist and a visionary."

Lydia scowled, but didn't contradict her cousin.

Scott and Stiles exchanged skeptical glances.

"I have some things to tell all of you," Latona went on. "Though mostly you Laura. First of all, I've been taking directions from another you. If you can believe it. This you existed in a parallel time. She's already dead..."

Laura looked like this sounded strange, but she neither believed or disbelieved.

"You didn't dream about me?" Latona pressed her with a knowing look.

Recognition dawned in Laura's eyes.

"You're the girl," Laura said with surprise. "I can see now that you're her."

"I sent you those dreams," Latona explained. "Your parallel self told me to. She knew you were in danger here, so she used me to bring about certain events. She wanted to change your destiny in this time, which must have been to die..."

Derek looked like he wanted to speak up, but ultimately remained silent.

"I didn't quite reach you in time," Latona continued. "By the time you could see me in your dreams- Peter had already moved against you. I showed you the parallel time room with Peter in it because your other self wanted me to."

Laura looked rather floored by what Latona was saying, but- it all made sense...

"Did you really create a connection?" Laura asked. "In the top floor of Eichen House, I mean. Did you create a connection with parallel time in that room?"

"I did," Latona admitted. "You did see everything in the dream, it seems. I let the other you into this world as a ghost- by opening a connection in that room. Your other self wanted to protect you."

Laura now understood that it had been her parallel time self as a ghost that had stopped Matt from killing her...

"I'm going to close that connection," Latona went on. "It's dangerous to leave it open."

She turned to Scott and the others.

"You don't know everything about Matt," she told them. "I do know- more or less. He was planning to sacrifice you for his own immortality."

Latona looked at Liam as she said this.

"He needed a virgin," she explained.

Liam grimaced at that.

"Yeah," he said awkwardly. "I guess he was perceptive huh?"

"He took Allison," Latona continued, looking at her. "Because he wanted to be certain he had a virgin sacrifice, just in case Liam wasn't. He would have killed Laura either way- because he feared the alpha power could never work for him if she was alive..."

Latona looked at Stiles and remained silent for a long moment. She looked somewhat troubled.

"My last is for you Stiles. There's going to be someone that appears in your life soon. You must not trust them."

Stiles thought she meant the same thing he kept dreaming about, but he couldn't be sure...

"I have nothing else to say," Latona said finally, giving Lydia a knowing look. "Jackson is waiting for us in the car."

Lydia looked annoyed toward her cousin, but didn't argue.

Jackson really was waiting...

Latona and Lydia left everyone else with more questions than ever.

Stiles looked at the fang marks in his arm a final time, and thought about the coming full moon with a certain horror.

They would all have to deal with the changes coming their way...

 **(Intermission)**

 _Their last week at college passed with very little event in the supernatural department- but other things happened..._

 _Isaac was happy that he and his dad were free of Matt's control._

 _Scott seemed happier than ever with Allison._

 _Laura and Derek announced that they were leaving town and taking Peter along- just to keep an eye on him._

 _Laura said she didn't feel there was much left for her in Beacon Hills since she wasn't the Hale alpha anymore._

 _The Calaveras and Chris seemed to have gone to Mexico according to Allison- and hadn't returned._

 _Kate had vanished for entirely unknown reasons, and they hoped she might be gone for good._

 _Their final exams went pretty well, and they were returning home to Beacon Hills for the summer break._

 _Isaac included..._

 _It turned out Isaac was from Beacon Hills as well, but Matt had forced them to live in quiet seclusion for so long._

 _Liam and Theo were happier than ever._

 _Naturally, Theo had been given quite a scare when he awakened at the coffee shop alone._

 _He was glad to see that Liam was okay, and took the news of his becoming a werewolf with reluctant acceptance._

 _Theo decided not to tell the truth about his origins in other time just yet._

 _He had decided not to return to his own time after hearing the full account of everything Latona had said._

 _The connection at Eichen House seemed to have closed, but Theo wasn't about to go check._

 _Deucalion and his pack left after everything seemed to be calm again around the Nemeton._

 _The twins Ethan and Aiden left with them._

 _Everything seemed to be right with the world- until Stiles's first night back home..._

 **(Stilinski residence)**

The delicious smell of baking chicken filled the entire Stilinski home- indicating the return of Stiles.

He always cooked his dad a real meal when he came home from college.

"It'll be ready in a minute dad," he assured the older man.

Sheriff Stilinski smiled as he watched his son hurry into the kitchen to put the finishing touches on dinner.

He knew that Stiles loved him. He constantly showed it.

It was nice to have his son back- doing all the little things that made him feel loved...

"This gravy is delish," Stiles declared appreciatively from the kitchen. "I think I've outdone myself pops!"

Sheriff Stilinski chuckled and stood, ready to head into the kitchen.

Then something happened...

Three knocks sounded at the front door.

The sheriff didn't know why those knocks seemed out of place. Even ominous...

Maybe it was the old knock on wood thrice superstition?

He went to answer the door and almost fell over with surprise at the visitor.

Claudia Stilinski, his many years deceased wife- was standing there smiling like she was returning from a day of work.

"Hello to you too Noah," she said with a laugh, so very like Stiles. "You're looking at me funny. Can't I come in?"

The sheriff shook his head very slowly, and looked at her with disbelieving suspicion.

"You can't be here," he told her in a low voice. "I saw you die..."

 _To be continued..._


	26. 2-2 Brotherly Love

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

 **Brotherly Love**

"I saw you die," Noah Stilinski said cryptically.

He was speaking to his deceased wife of some years, who was at the front door- waiting to be invited in...

Claudia laughed.

"That's ridiculous," she told the Sheriff. "Stiles!"

Footsteps were already headed their way from the kitchen, so it didn't matter.

"Dad!" Stiles called. "Come on! Dinner is re..."

Stiles cut off with open-mouthed shock.

He knew her instantly...

His heart seemed to stop, as a single tear streaked down his face.

"Mother!" he sobbed, and ran into her open arms.

She held him tight.

"Stiles," she whispered.

Stiles shook with emotion and tried to dry his tears.

"You're not dead," he stated, fixing her with a watery-eyed smile.

"No," she said with a wide smile. "I'm not..."

The Sheriff wasn't smiling, but Stiles didn't see this. He only had eyes for his mother.

Noah was looking at the wife he'd once adored with glaring suspicion.

He knew he hadn't imagined seeing her die...

"I made dinner mom," Stiles said. "Do you want some?"

"That would be wonderful," Claudia replied.

Noah followed behind the two of them with a deep scowl fixed into his features.

"You must have worked so hard on this," Claudia observed, as her eyes scanned the spread. "I'm sorry that I already ate dear, but you and your dad should enjoy it."

Stiles managed a smile.

"Sure mom," he said kindly, with bright eyes.

Noah hated the look. He knew that if he told Stiles the truth- he'd be shattered...

"Why don't I go run you a bath?" Claudia suggested with a playful wink. "I know you're an adult now, but please- let me?"

Stiles laughed.

"Alright," he chuckled. "I'll have that bath after I eat..."

Noah watched Claudia walk in the other direction with more distrust than ever in his gaze.

"You alright dad?" Stiles asked. "You don't look happy..."

"Oh Stiles," the sheriff sighed. "I'm confused. Surely you must be!? I thought you mom died that day at the beach. You remember?"

Stiles thought back on it, and something strange intruded on his happiness briefly.

He remembered Latona's warning, but his love for his mom won out.

He now had the one thing he'd spent childhood nights wishing for...

"Maybe you made a mistake," Stiles said, like that was the reasonable explanation. "I don't even remember it well enough to make a judgment."

It was true.

That long ago day seemed distant and vague now. He'd been so small...

"I think I'll go get that bath," Stiles said strangely, forcing the more logical part of his brain under.

He headed upstairs.

His mom was in the bathroom with the door open- pouring bubble bath into steaming water.

She beamed widely at his approach.

"There dear!" she said with a light laugh. "I hope you find it relaxing..."

Something in the back of Stiles's mind still bothered him.

He thought about the dream especially...

His werewolf senses weren't the most accurate yet, but he couldn't detect anything worrying in her scent.

She smelled like the same vanilla-cinnamon he remembered, but intensified.

It was a milder version of his own scent- spicy, heady cinnamon. Like Hot Tamales...

He hadn't told his dad about this werewolf thing yet. Should he confide in his mom- after she'd only just returned?

He decided against that.

"Oh dear," Claudia sighed. "You look stressed. Is something wrong?"

"No," Stiles lied with a chuckle. "Of course not!"

His mother tutted.

"Now Stiles..." she said. "You were never good at telling lies. Here. Let me help..."

She stepped close to him and grabbed his shoulders with the gentlest of touches.

Then she began to sing with a heavenly, beautiful voice. It was a slow, almost dreamy sound.

"La, laa, laaa, laaaaa," she entoned gently.

Stiles felt all doubt and reservations subside under the power of her beautiful singing voice.

He smiled at her rather dreamily.

"Now get in the bath dear," she suggested, grabbing the bathroom door's knob. "It'll get cold..."

Stiles began to remove his clothing. The beautiful voice seemed to echo in his mind, as he stepped into the warm bath.

Claudia was making her way down the stairs. She made a beeline for Noah with intent...

"Is he in the bath?" Noah asked with a distrustful look.

"Now Noah," she said gently. "Don't you start too. Why don't you just listen to me?"

The sheriff never could resist her voice.

He never had been able to...

Her gentle rebuke and reassurance made his mind whirl with pleasant emotions.

"Lie down dear," Claudia whispered, massaging Noah's shoulders. "You've had a long day..."

The sheriff smiled dreamily, as though in a trance.

He kicked back on the couch and yawned. His eyes closed...

Claudia made her way into the kitchen and looked around for a sink stopper.

It wasn't difficult to find. She pushed the stopper into the drain and began filling the bowl with water.

"I've come back for you Stiles," she said aloud to herself. "For you dear..."

 **(McCall residence)**

Scott lay against his bed, trying to get to sleep, but for some reason that wasn't working.

He lay there and stared at the ceiling.

Everything of the last few months played through his mind- including the always present fact that he was now an alpha werewolf...

He felt something warm seem to tingle down his nerves. It seemed a lot like warm water.

He thought about Stiles.

He didn't know what this meant...

Was it part of the connection Laura had talked about- that alphas share with their betas?

Scott held Stiles in his mind and tried to reach out. He was testing this alleged link.

He needed to see for himself...

His legs and arms felt like they were submerged in hot water, but in another sense it seemed like nerves jolting.

Then Scott felt his breath tighten, and the water sensation was at his throat.

He didn't know how he knew, but panic flooded him.

He could feel Stiles was in mortal danger- as surely as anything!

 **(Stilinski kitchen)**

Claudia supported herself against the kitchen counter, and lay her head on her arms.

She watched the water in the now full kitchen sink- just as though she were watching the ocean at a beach...

She kept staring wide-eyed at the water, and willing commands into it.

"The singing still rings in your ears," she urged gently, picturning Stiles. "Rings in your mind, Stiles. Take the plunge, so you can go away with me forever! Let your head go under...

Stiles found himself entirely relaxed in the tub upstairs.

He felt like something was pressing at him, but it was entirely pleasant.

Suddenly, he thought he should just let his head go under the water.

The prospect didn't frighten him suddenly. It seemed like it might even be soothing...

He sighed contentedly and let his head go under.

Then the spell broke!

He panicked and gurgled helplessly. Water was flooding his lungs.

He tried to push up, but the bath water seemed an ocean suddenly.

In that ocean he saw his mother...

She reached an outstretched hand to him.

"Stiles come with me," she pleaded with the gentlest imploring orbs. "I have to go away soon. To be together you have to come with me. My time isn't long..."

Stiles let the water in his lungs and he reached toward the vision of his mother.

Everything went black, though he was vaguely aware of his lungs putting up one last protest for air...

The living room door of the Stilinski residence flew open and Scott bounded up the stairs.

Claudia's eyes widened and her spell was broken.

Stiles felt his mind clear, but he couldn't move his body anymore.

The water was in now. He couldn't find the strength to push himself up...

"Stiles!" Scott shouted, and yanked him above the water.

He paled at the sight he saw.

Stiles, his best friend, brother, and beta- had turned a sickly pale green.

His eyes were open, but bloodshot red.

He wasn't breathing...

"Stiles!" Scott exclaimed, and choked over tears.

He hoisted Stiles out and lay him back against the floor.

He began giving Stiles CPR- mouth pressed to mouth.

Stiles hacked forcefully and Scott moved back as his beta coughed up water.

Scott rubbed Stiles's back gently as he heaved for oxygen.

Stiles hacked forcefully and collapsed back again.

Scott worried that he hadn't gotten all the water out...

He leaned close to Stiles again and stopped.

His eyes took in the scene of his brother, so pale. He looked so weak- even still...

Scott felt his eyes water and moved in with his mouth to give more CPR.

He blew into Stiles's lungs gently and then a tongue met his own.

Stiles moved their lips and Scott realized they were kissing.

He wasn't repulsed at all!

Instead, he moved his lips with Stiles's own in a searing, mind-blowing kiss.

He didn't know when Stiles had managed to sit up and get his arms around his neck.

Scott pulled back from the kiss with wide, confused eyes.

Stiles was looking just as confused and uncertain.

"Scott I..." he said apologetically.

Scott shook his head.

"I don't know what happened," he said quickly. "I was giving you CPR. Then our tongues somehow met, and...I was just hooked!"

Stiles looked down in shame, knowing that Allison loved Scott.

"It was me," Stiles admitted. "I've wanted to do it for so long Scott! For years. I'm sorry..."

Scott smiled sadly at Stiles and clapped his shoulders.

"I'm just glad I got here," he said gently. "I'll forget it- if we both agree never to talk about it or do it again..."

Something like hurt flashed briefly in Stiles's eyes, but he nodded and forced a smile he didn't feel.

"Yeah Scott," he whispered, feeling like his heart was breaking. "Sure..."

Scott supported Stiles to his bedroom and helped him dress, since he was still considerably weak from taking in so much water.

He decided not to question Stiles about the incident tonight.

Stiles was already settling back against his pillow and closing his eyes with a yawn- by the time Scott had managed to get his jammies on.

Scott looked down at the sleeping face that looked peaceful now...

Scott thought about the fact he'd almost lost Stiles tonight. He thought about the kiss- and his heart went pitter patter like crazy!

He did what only seemed right to do.

He bent down a planted a gentle kiss on Stiles's forehead.

Then he turned of the bedroom light and went back downstairs.

He wasn't aware someone was watching him leave through the front door.

Claudia watched him go with a flash of anger in her eyes.

He'd ruined her plans for now.

Without water- she couldn't work the magic...

"I came back for you Stiles," she whispered aloud to herself, with a determined flash in her eyes. "I will have you!"

 **(Martin residence)**

Latona Martin rolled over in her sleep and shot up like a lightning rod- giving a gasp of surprise.

She held the stroke of inspiration her sleeping had brought on the vibes of the universe...

She hurriedly headed down the hall to Lydia's bedroom.

Latona carefully and quietly slipped in, so as not to wake Lydia.

She flipped through the books on various exotic subjects her geeky older cousin kept on her bookshelf- even though Lydia would never admit to being a geek...

Latona found it!

She snatched up a book of European mythology and headed silently back to her room.

She flipped through the pages- looking for what her dream had shown...

She stopped on the page, and fresh anxiety flooded her.

 _This was the page_...

The page showed a half-woman, half-fish in a small fountain.

The woman was depicted looking toward the doors of her bathing chamber with shock- at the sight of her husband intruding.

The header of the page was only a name: _Melusine_...

 _Next_ :

 _Noah learns about the bath incident from Scott..._

 _Claudia finds a way to deal with Noah..._

 _Lydia and the others take Stiles away from Beacon Hills..._

 _Latona shows the mythology book to the pack..._

 _Claudia causes Scott to experience a drowning sensation..._

 _Scott is torn by love for Allison, and conflicted feelings toward Stiles..._

 _ **Additional Note**_ : _I am thinking about, but have not definitely decided to make this Sciles._

 _The kissing scene hit me randomly, and that's how my writing usually is._

 _If I do go Sciles with it- Issac x Alison becomes a thing._

 _I'm conflicted on rather to bring the Hales back, since this alternate universe need not follow canon._

 _I've sometimes wondered what Teen Wolf could be without being so Derek-centric on the other hand._


	27. 2-3 Closing In

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 **Closing In**

Claudia could have sworn she recognized him from somewhere...

The young man that had pulled Stiles from her power- just as he was on the verge of joining her in eternity.

Her mind went back to many years ago, as she tried to determine the young man's identity.

Then it hit her! That young man was the same boy Stiles used to call best friend.

It was Scott McCall...

Claudia found it strange she'd forgotten, but her memories weren't quite right.

She remembered nothing except a long blank, which was in fact years between times. The time she drowned- and the time only a few hours ago.

 _Voices_ calling her back...

She only knew she'd been brought back for Stiles. Truly, that was the one person in the world she'd have sought out in any case.

Oh how she longed for him to be with her...

 **(McCall residence)**

Scott kept looking toward the front door in anticipation.

What was taking Liam and Theo so long? He'd texted Liam almost half an hour ago...

The knock at the door seemed to answer the impatient thought, and Scott found himself breathing a sigh of relief.

He hurriedly let Liam and Theo in. Theo didn't look entirely pleased, but Liam seemed okay.

"You texted?" Liam asked, wasting no time.

"I'm sorry guys," Scott said, giving Theo an apologetic look. "I wouldn't have texted, but something very wrong is going on with Stiles. I got a premonition earlier, and if I hadn't followed it- he'd have drowned!"

Theo's eyes widened. This was all news to him.

"Alright Scott," he spoke up. "I'll admit I haven't been the happiest with you. You gave Liam something he didn't ask for. Still...I guess that's _destiny_..."

Scott and Liam had no way of knowing that Theo was thinking about them in another time, but a troubling possibility suddenly occured to the chimera.

Was this in fact Liam's destiny? To be a werewolf regardless of different ways time could play out? Did it matter?

"Don't mind him," Liam snorted, playing off Theo's _destiny_ remark. "What do you need me to do?"

Scott smiled.

"Thanks dude," he told Liam. "Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Would it do any good if I was?" Liam laughed lightly, making his angelic eyes darken playfully. "I'd have said yes to the bite. I kinda like the idea of having these new powers..."

Scott's expression fell a little at that.

"Yeah," he muttered. "Well, it's not all nice Liam. I feel like a jerk. Still- are you sure you'll help me?"

"You're still my alpha," Liam said, looking rather affectionate. "I'm here to help you. Aren't I?"

Scott managed a half-smile.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I guess so. I texted because I'd like you guys to go over to Stiles's place. Keep an eye on everything, and go inside if anything seems off."

Scott looked uneasy. He was thinking about the strange scent he'd picked up before leaving.

It had been so much like Stiles- Scott had thought that's who it was at the time.

Now he realized that the smell had been a little different...

"Is that okay?" Liam asked Theo.

Theo smiled.

"Of course," he agreed, though it did cut into time he'd wanted to spend with Liam alone. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to Stiles. He's a nice guy..."

Still Theo wondered if he meant that.

Had he really come so far from being what he had been?

 **(Stilinski residence)**

Claudia gave her husband of many years ago a strange look. He was still out cold on the couch, in keeping with her command.

Still it wasn't a strong trance she'd put him in. He'd wake up in the morning...

Claudia found it strange to be back in this house, so close to the man she'd married.

How could there still be any feelings left for Noah?

She found that there were feelings, but they weren't love. More like sadness, and the sense of a love lost.

It was a love that must remain in her past...

She was about to head upstairs to look in on Stiles and figure out what to do, when a knock came at the front door.

Noah yawned and his eyes blinked open. Claudia felt a fresh rush of annoyance at her plans interrupted again.

She decided she'd better have a seat, while Noah went to answer it.

Noah raised an eyebrow at Liam and Theo.

"Liam?" he asked strangely. "What are you doing here? Stiles is asleep."

"Oh I'm sorry sir," Liam said. "Scott wanted me to check in on you and Stiles."

Noah didn't look much less skeptical.

"Scott sent you?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm Stiles's friend," Liam pointed out. "You don't think I'd lie?"

"Oh no," the sheriff blurted awkwardly. "I'm sorry Liam. I've just been asleep. Besides- my wife is here..."

Liam couldn't believe his ears. Was it possible the sheriff had married again?

Then he saw the woman sitting in the armchair, and he was sure this was Stiles's mother.

How could that be? Scott needed to hear about this...

"Sorry to bother you," Liam said suddenly, and gave a nod to the woman. "We'll just come back tomorrow."

"You sure?" Noah asked. "I can wake Stiles up if it's important."

"I'd rather you didn't," Liam assured him. "Just tell him we came by..."

"Will do," the sheriff said, closing the door behind them.

Claudia found her voice.

"Scott huh?" she asked. "Scott McCall?"

Noah scowled.

"First we'd better discuss you," he said pointedly. "Now that we're to ourselves. I expect you to talk..."

Claudia laughed lightly.

"Oh Noah," she said dismissively. "I don't know what to say. You were mistaken. I didn't die..."

Noah's eyes flashed with anger and suspicion.

"Oh yes you did!" he accused. "Now who are you? What do you want with my son?"

"Our son!" Claudia reminded him harshly. "Our son Noah! Frankly, I don't care if you believe me or not. You won't keep Stiles from me!"

"Claudia," Noah said with warning in his tone. "I don't know what to make of your seeming reappearance from the dead, but I don't trust you. You are not to see Stiles..."

Claudia lit up with fury and jumped up, getting right in her husband's face.

"All right Noah," she snapped. "Fine. You try to stop me! You'll find out that I have ways of getting what I want..."

With that she marched toward the front door and slammed it closed behind her.

Noah had no time to collect his thoughts.

Stiles appeared at the bottom of the stairs looking at him with anger in his eyes.

"What did you do dad?" he asked in a whisper, looking hurt. "Why'd you send mom out of here?"

"Stiles," Noah said sadly. "I don't know who that woman is, but she is not your mother."

Stiles couldn't let himself believe that.

He had to keep believing his mother had returned to him. After all- she looked just like his mother...

"How could you dad?" he asked, and the hurt was unmistakable in his voice.

Noah shook his head sadly.

"I know you won't listen," he sighed. "Really, I can't make you. You're a grown man Stiles..."

Stiles felt a rush of conflict.

The reasonable part of him was back, and telling him strongly his dad was right.

This woman might be some strange appearance, but- was she his mother?

The possibility she was made Stiles's heart fill with longing and pain.

"What if she is?" he asked helplessly, his voice small. "I have to let the possibility be there..."

Noah gave Stiles an apologetic look. His eyes were deeply empathetic.

"I know how this must be for you," he whispered.

"Do you really?" Stiles asked.

Noah opened his mouth, but then something errupted in his head.

It was a strange sensation, almost like a headache.

"Dad?" Stiles asked, worry beginning in his eyes as he approached.

Noah supported himself against the nearby wall, as his head seemed to swim. It felt exactly like that.

"I'll be alright," he forced himself to lie.

"No dad," Stiles said gently. "Let me help..."

He tried to support his dad to the couch, but then he seemed unmovable.

Noah saw his vision shift like water splashing in a pond before his vision.

He saw Claudia talking into a pool of water at her feet.

"Stiles," Noah rasped weakly. "I..."

The water in his brain froze, and he felt only cold ice.

Stiles watched his dad hit the floor, stiff like a board.

"Dad!" he shouted.

He tried to shake the older man, but to no avail.

"Dad!" he called. "Dad no. Oh gods! Scott..."

Stiles rushed up the stairs toward his room, where his cell phone was.

He pressed speed dial, and listened to the ringing. It seemed in exact sync with his heart pounding in his ears.

"Stiles," Scott answered.

"Scott," Stiles sobbed brokenly. "It's my dad. It's my dad..."

"I'm on the way," his best friend tried to assure him. "Stiles, just wait there. Okay?"

Stiles heard the call disconnect. His bedroom door flew open.

"Oh Stiles," his mother said with wide eyes. "I'm so glad you're alright."

Stiles shook his head, but let himself be pulled into her embrace. Her arms comforted him.

"I was worried," she told him. "What about your father? I saw him. Is he alright?"

"I don't think so," he whispered, shaking with grief. "I think he might be dead..."

"I'm sure he isn't," she said firmly. "I mean- he can't be!"

Stiles pulled away from her suddenly and ran back downstairs.

"Stiles!" she called after him.

"I just need to be with dad," Stiles called back at her. "I'm sorry. I need to make sure he's alright!"

Claudia gave a hint of a wicked smile that no one saw.

She hated that she'd made Stiles so upset, but this was something he'd accept when it was all over.

It wouldn't be long now...

 _Next_ _: Noah comes around long enough to convey a message to Scott_

 _Lydia has a frightening vision and screams_


	28. 2-4 Frozen

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

 **Frozen**

Scott was literally on his way to Stiles when the text came.

He felt his phone vibrate in his jeans pocket as he drove. Something told him it was more bad news.

He'd seen nothing except one problem to another since becoming a werewolf. A definite pattern had established itself...

First there was Laura's disappearance. Then Matt happened- a centuries old fury!

Now there was this new threat. Stiles had almost drowned in his bath tub, which Scott knew hadn't been an accident.

Now he was hearing about the mysterious return of Claudia Stilinski?

He hoped this supernatural stuff wasn't going to become a pattern in his life...

He pulled into Stiles's driveway- arriving at the Stilinski house for the second time that night.

His phone vibrated again as he stepped out of the driver's side of his Accord, but he ignored it.

Right now he only had attention for Stiles. His brother. His best friend...

 _...and maybe something else?_

Scott had no time to think. He hurried up the Stilinski drive and didn't bother to knock- letting himself in.

No one was downstairs. It was quiet.

"Stiles!" he shouted.

"Scott!" Stiles called back from upstairs.

He hurried down, cheeks streaked with tears from crying.

"My dad passed out," he hiccuped. "I don't know what happened..."

Scott pulled Stiles into a quick hug, but found his arms closing- holding the other man tighter and more affectionately.

He got a sense of protecting Stiles. His heart seemed to twist painfully.

"It's alright," he managed to say. "Stiles, I promise."

Stiles pulled Scott up the stairs and toward his dad's bedroom.

Claudia was sitting in a chair by Noah's bedside, looking at him strangely and intensely.

"Scott's here mom," Stiles blurted as the two of them bounded into the room.

"Oh Scott dear," Claudia enthused with a smile. "It's good to see you again."

Scott gave her a nod, and his expression wasn't entirely friendly.

He bent down next to the bed and took the sheriff's arm. He noticed that it was damp and ice cold.

His eyes widened in surprise.

"Let me be alone with him," Scott requested, looking at Stiles apologetically. "Please?"

Stiles nodded and ushered his mom from the room with a careful arm around her.

Scott studied the sheriff carefully, but he could think of nothing.

He grabbed the sheriff's arm again, which felt like a block of ice and stiff.

He envisioned he was pulling that cold into himself, and saw his veins bulge.

He shivered at the cold that flooded his body, but the sheriff responded. He coughed and was able to move his hand.

"Scott," he breathed weakly, eyes still closed and breath rapid. "I don't have long. I can't...can't fight her."

Scott's mouth fell open in surprise and confusion.

 _Her?_

"She wants Stiles," Noah went on, rasping for oxygen like it was a real effort.

Scott realized the sheriff was talking about Claudia. Somehow he just knew it...

"Don't let her have him," Noah begged, coughing at the effort. "Take Stiles away from here Scott!"

Scott nodded, even though the sheriff's eyes were closed. He was agreeing with himself.

"I'll take him," he told Noah with feeling. "I promise. I won't let anything happen."

"Good," the sheriff breathed in near a whisper, and his mouth fell slack.

Scott let Noah's arm go and went instead for his wrist.

There was a pulse!

"Stiles," he called.

Stiles came back in without his mother, which was just as well.

"I can't explain it all," he began with worry in his features. "You trust me. Don't you?"

Stiles nodded.

"Pack a bag," Scott went on distractedly. "I've got to take you away from here."

Stiles thought of his mother.

"What about..."

"Stiles," Scott cut across him. "That woman is not your mother. If she is- she means you harm. You said you trusted me!"

Stiles's eyes were wide with conflict and hurt, but he nodded.

"I trust you Scotty," he whispered.

"Then let's go pack," he said, but went for his phone, remembering the texts.

He read one and then the other, before pocketing his phone with a conflicted look.

"Stiles," Scott said. "Let's make that packing fast..."

 **(Lehay residence)**

Isaac bit at his bottom lip and looked at Allison with clear anxiety.

"Is he coming?" he asked.

"Yes," Allison confirmed and nodded. "I hope Scott will be able to help..."

Isaac looked away from her to hide the fear that must be obvious in his eyes.

Intense pounding sounded against the closet door again and a animal roar filled the house.

"Why didn't that end it?" Isaac asked in a whisper.

Allison's hand found his shoulder and he turned to look at her.

Allison stopped when Isaac's sad, intense eyes caught hers. She immediately thought of Scott and pulled her hand back.

Something in Isaac's expression relaxed...

She thought about what that was they'd just shared in that intense glance.

Allison didn't know why she felt hot and excited suddenly. Her pulse quickened and her cheeks felt flush.

Her mind searched for a reason, and the first place it went was pure romantic nonsense.

 _True love. Love at first sight..._

She shook her head to deny this to herself, but Isaac noticed the intense worry in her shining eyes.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

Allison's eyes took on a deer in headlights expression.

 _'Oh please,'_ she thought to herself. _'If he keeps looking at me that way. Talking to me so gently...'_

She knew that this was the kind of immediate desire people feel for each other in those rare instances.

Love at first sight. Soulmate...

She shook her head again and Isaac took her hand gingerly.

Their eyes met and he massaged her fingers carefully- gently...

"This is okay," he whispered. "Right?"

Allison's lips were parted with confusion and conflict, but she nodded.

Isaac moved a little closer on the couch and gently brought her hand to his lips.

He planted a kiss on each finger and then moved in for her lips while the moment still held her captive.

She felt her lips immediately respond to his. Her mouth opened and she sighed as Isaac's tongue met hers- gently seeking...

Isaac carefully guided their lips to conclusion and pulled back with half-closed lids.

Allison swallowed and looked down.

"Why'd we do that?" she asked in a whisper. "I've never let a guy..."

Isaac shook his head and smiled affectionately to quiet her.

"You don't analyze these things," he told her softly. "It happened, and..I...I'm glad it did..."

Allison looked at the floor, filled with conflict, but she couldn't deny she was glad too.

Whatever happened just now with Isaac had never happened with another guy before.

It had never been so sudden and spontaneous- and she was hooked! She couldn't let herself admit it.

She loved Scott...

 **(Martin residence)**

Lydia yawned and her mind registered distant knocking. It was coming from downstairs, she realized.

She looked at the clock on her bedside table and groaned.

Who was knocking at her front door at _2:30am_!?

She threw her night robe over her dressing gown and hurried to answer it.

She gave Scott and Stiles the ugliest of glares.

"Lydia I'm sorry," Scott said quickly. "I'll explain everything..."

Lydia noticed that Stiles looked unnerved and upset. She softened.

She'd always had a soft spot for Stiles she rarely acknowledged...

"This had better be good," she said tersely, and let them walk past.

She got the large oak door locked and fixed them both with a look demanding an explanation.

"Lydia," Scott spoke. "Stiles is in danger. I don't have time to explain it. I have to get to Allison and Isaac..."

Lydia's expression changed to curious at that.

"Stiles," she spoke carefully. "You okay?"

"Yeah Lyds," he shrugged. "I'll be fine..."

Scott gave Lydia and Stiles a nod and made for the front door.

"Wait!"

Scott stopped and looked toward the voice's direction.

Latona Martin was standing at the top of the stairs and started to head down.

"I have something to share with you," she stated. "It concerns us all, but especially Stiles..."

Stiles felt nervous when her wide eyes came to rest on him.

 **(Stilinski residence)**

Claudia paced across the living room irritably. She was more angry with herself by the second.

Why had she allowed Stiles to leave out that door with Scott?

They'd both said they were coming right back!

She was beginning to realize that this wasn't going to be easy. People already suspected her...

"You're mine my darling," she whispered aloud to herself, thinking longingly of Stiles. "My son- and we will be together...for all eternity..."

 _Next:_

 _Evil laughs from beyond the grave_

 _The gang heads for Mexico to locate Chris and the hunters_

 _Claudia travels to Crete_

 _A ritual is performed_

 _The Scott/Stiles/Allison/Isaac drama escalates_


	29. 2-5 Hunter Hunting

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

 **Hunter Hunting**

Latona was confusing all of them, and Scott was feeling more and more that this was a waste of his time.

First the younger Martin girl had brought down a huge book of mythology. Then she started dealing a spread with her Tarot deck.

She went with a four card cross spread.

"This is how your past ties in with your present," she stated.

The card she flipped was the Tower of Destruction. Stiles and Lydia both recognized it and exchanged horrified glances.

"Something from your past now branches into the present," she explained, fixing Stiles with wide eyes. "It is a branch that will bloom into disaster."

Stiles swallowed, and hated that he thought of his mother.

"The second card..." Latona mused, and flipped the second up. "The Lovers, but inverted. Your love lives are in chaos, but perhaps that isn't yet known to all."

Stiles and Scott exchanged knowing looks.

Scott wanted to look away in denial, but Stiles held him with his soulful whiskey eyes.

Scott felt his heart twist painfully, and he remembered the past suddenly. He thought briefly of the day he and Stiles had met in Kindergarten.

He could still see those boyish, shining eyes Stiles gave him that first day. He found himself smiling at the memory, and suddenly noticed Stiles smiling back.

Scott felt his lips part, but Lydia cleared her throat.

"Scott," she said. "Why are you looking at Stiles like that!?"

Scott gulped and moved his mouth awkwardly.

"I'm just worried about him," he replied with an awkward smile. "You know I care about my best buddy!"

Stiles smiled again and averted his gaze to conclude the awkward moment.

"I haven't told you the future," Latona cut in, and flipped a third card. "It's the Chariot. Maybe you'll be traveling soon."

Scott and Stiles both looked at one another, but their expression was impossible to read.

"This is the card guiding the three times," Latona announced, reaching for the last card. "The card currently guiding your destiny..."

The room seemed silent- almost disturbingly so!

Latona flipped the last card, and all of them felt anxiety.

"The Devil," she whispered, and fixed Scott with wide, foreboding eyes.

Scott tried not to let his anxiety overpower his sense of authority. He was the alpha now...

"This is what I wanted to show you," Latona almost whispered.

She turned to the page she had marked with a strip of tape and passed the book to Scott first.

Scott was confused by what the page showed.

He saw a woman that looked half-mermaid depicted. She was sitting in a fountain, while a man glanced in through a door.

The drawing had a caption:

 _The King walks in on Melusine in Undine form_

"What's an Undine?" Scott asked strangely.

"A water spirit," Lydia replied.

Stiles seemed to recognize the term too.

"Rather like a mermaid," he added. "I think..."

Lydia gave Stiles a nod of agreement.

"That's Melusine," Latona explained, continuing her initial thought. "She's an Undine, and daughter to a great sea god. In the stories, she marries mortal men, but warns them they mustn't come into her bathing chambers on Saturday. She makes her suitors agree, but they always break the terms. Melusine becomes angry at being exposed in her true form, which she cannot conceal on Saturday. She takes the children she bore the suitor, and they're never seen again."

Scott felt like his hair went up. His brain was trying to connect the story and Claudia Stilinski in any way that might make sense.

Every possible conclusion was no more comforting than the last. Could he really take Latona seriously on this?

Then he remembered Stiles almost drowning and the sheriff's warning...

Stiles was looking at the illustration and the page strangely. His mind was flooded with questions and disturbing possibilities.

 **(Lehay Residence)**

Allison was getting impatient.

She'd texted Scott almost an hour ago. She'd tried to convey the urgency of his being needed.

To remind her of the situation at hand- Isaac's dad roared and pounded against the closet door again wildly.

"I can't let him out," Isaac said, looking scared and helpless. "He'll kill again. He might kill me..."

Allison rose from the couch, intent on announcing her departure, when the lights in the room dimmed.

The TV kicked on by itself, while a digital clock flashed on and off.

A man's voice pierced the silence with peals of maniacal laughter. The laughter went on and on, terrible in it's clear malevolence.

"You can't escape the deal," a voice whispered on the wind harshly. "Not by killing me. Not by any power in heaven, or on earth..."

Then the laughter sounded again, but faded out- echoing lower and lower.

The lights brightened again, and the air seemed less heavy.

Isaac looked like he understood something now. Something about what they faced...

"What was that?" Allison whispered, her eyes wide with fear.

"I don't know," Isaac replied, which was half-true.

He thought maybe he knew, but wasn't sure...

A knock at the door almost made them both jump, with what they'd only just experienced.

Isaac exhaled and opened the door. Scott was standing there with Stiles, clearly waiting to be invited in.

"About time," Isaac said with a scowl, ushering them inside. "We have a problem!"

Scott heard a terrible, animalistic roar and pounding against a door.

"It's my dad," Isaac explained shakily. "I'm scared he'll beat the door down. Not only has he changed again- he seems worse!"

Scott had no idea what he could do about that.

When only silence followed Isaac's reply- Allison found her voice.

"That isn't the only situation," she said, inhaling to collect herself. "My Aunt Kate isn't the only one gone. Dad and the Calaveras are gone too. They never came back."

Scott felt truly sympathetic, and experienced a stab of guilt at the worry in Allison's features.

He hated seeing her look sad- and he hated himself...

"What do you think happened?" he asked, managing to sound strictly on point.

"My only guess would be Mexico," Allison answered him. "Calaveras territory..."

Scott seemed to be pondering something deeply- like he might have gotten an idea, or was formulating a plan.

"Well let's go," he said, surprising all of them, including Stiles.

"Scott?" he asked, clearly wanting an explanation.

"I have to get you out of here," he said, as though the matter were settled already. "You said you trusted me Stiles!"

Stiles nodded, and put a sock in it, but inside he didn't like the idea of going into hunter territory.

"What about my dad?" Isaac asked.

"I'm sorry dude," Scott said with a sad look. "We'll have to figure that out later."

Isaac opened his mouth to protest, but Allison gave him a look that quieted him.

It was almost a plea to understand, Isaac thought.

"Alright," he agreed reluctantly. "I guess I'll need tranquilizer."

Allison gave Scott a knowing nod, and that was the signal to action.

She, Scott, and Stiles made their way from the Lehay house- leaving Isaac thinking that he should probably share his suspicions about the laughter.

Either he was mistaken- or Matt wasn't gone...

 _Next_ _:_

 _Claudia uses a bowl of water to scry_

 _She causes Scott to experience a drowning sensation_


	30. 2-6 Desert Heat

**Chapter Thirty**

 **Desert Heat**

 _Author's Note_ _: Took a bit of a hiatus. I hit writer's block on this fic, but not on the plot. I wasn't sure how to write my next plot point. Maybe I just needed something different? I decided to take a leaf from show canon, and do a flashback chapter that revisits previous events after they take place._

 _Let me know if you like this kind of story-telling. I may try it again._

 _Anyhow! Here's the continuation of Teen Wolf R. Finally..._

(oooOoooOoooOooo)

Stiles couldn't think of anything worse than the present moment.

His beloved Jeep was broken down in the desert- and he had only the prospect of baking alive after sunrise...

He'd tried everything to get his baby running again, but it was no good without an expert repair job.

He suspected something in the engine had busted.

He could try using his super wolfy powers, but he'd hardly learned to control them.

He hadn't even faced a full moon yet...

What if he lost control of the beast within? What if he went on some pure rage-driven killing spree?

He'd kill Allison and Theo for sure. Possibly Liam...

Scott would probably be fine- except that he hadn't regained consciousness after the crash.

Stiles sighed and crossed his arms, as he leaned against his baby. The Jeep was his pride and joy.

He let the last several hours replay through his mind. All of it. It was all still so real...

Isaac's house truly seemed hours ago.

There was the subject of Kate's mysterious disappearance, which seemed to fill Stiles with an unexplainable bad feeling

Something stunk about the hunters leaving town and disappearing. Stiles couldn't quite put a finger on it...

Something definitely stank about Kate seemingly dropping off the face of the earth!

Kate had been so determined to get even with all of them. There was no way she had simply left and vanished.

Something had gotten her...

After leaving Isaac's, they'd gone to pick up Liam and Theo- just in case they ended up needing more help.

From there, Beacon Hills had become further from his mind with each mile.

Stiles had driven until he was tired. Even with his new wolf senses- he was exhausted!

Scott took the wheel. Stiles had fallen into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next thing Stiles knew- he'd awakened to a rough coughing, almost hacking sound.

He had guessed it was Scott, and his eyes flew open.

Scott was coughing furiously, as though trying to dislodge something from his throat.

Stiles had thought at first he'd been mistaken, but no...

Scott really had been coughing up water!

His hand was barely hanging on to the wheel, Stiles had realized.

Scott had coughed and sent water flying.

Stiles had realized with horror that Scott was somehow drowning!

"Scott!" he remembered shouting. "Pull over! Scott..."

Scott wasn't hearing him. It was like he was caught in something, but still managing to keep the wheel.

Stiles had finally reached over and steered, realizing that Scott was in some kind of trance.

His best friend had continued hacking up large amounts of water. His face was pale white!

Stiles tried to scoot over into the driver's seat. He had thought he'd be able to somehow fit next to Scott and take control...

Then Scott had jolted. In the dazed confusion of coming to- he must have tried to yank the wheel from Stiles.

The Jeep had swerved wildly, with the screech of rubber on road.

Stiles remembered trying to retake control. Then he was thrown back hard as the Jeep spun wildly off the median and kept going.

After that, it was the wild turning sensation of trying to get to the brake somehow.

Even as the Jeep still spun out of control across the flat desert, Stiles had somehow managed to bend down and jam the brake with a hard push.

The Jeep jerked and then died suddenly.

It had been then that Stiles had noticed Scott wasn't moving...

Allison had also knocked out in the back seat, with a rather nasty knot on her head, but Theo and Liam were supporting her.

"Shit!" Stiles had swore.

Ever since then, nothing seemed to move.

Stiles knew that the hours waning on brought the desert sunrise nearer...

He'd tried everything, short of using his werewolf powers to play around with the engine.

The smell of burnt rubber and gas were like torture to his werewolf senses.

Finally, a streak of light appeared on the horizon.

Stiles looked to Liam and Theo, who were huddled against one another with worried expressions.

Allison was awake and bent over Scott- wiping water from his shirt when he brought up the occasional flood.

Stiles knew fear and sadness all at once. He knew that his mother had somehow done it.

He didn't want to believe it...

Now all that mattered was helping Scott.

Allison had rebuffed him thus far- insisting that Stiles shouldn't move him.

Stiles remembered the power he had with water, and was somehow sure that if he could just touch Scott, it'd all work out...

"Allison," he said with slight annoyance. "It's almost dawn. We'll roast out here! You've got to let me try..."

Allison looked worried and miserable, but she nodded at Stiles.

Stiles didn't know what he was even doing, but he bent down next to Scott and touched two fingers to his windpipe.

Stiles shivered, and was certain he'd felt something depart.

Scott gasped for air and his eyes opened.

"I felt drowning," he rasped weakly. "Nothing could stop it. Being an alpha couldn't..."

Stiles remembered the events of his bath with increasing horror.

Was his mother some kind of fiend? Why would she try to drown them?

Especially Stiles- her own son!?

Stiles felt his lips open in that way of his, but the situation at hand quickly intruded again.

"We have to find somewhere," he told them. "Something tells me we can't last in the desert a day. Not without anything. Plus- Allison is human..."

They all nodded their agreement at this and soon found the highway again.

The werewolves readied themselves to sprint down the median until they reached an exit.

Dawn's light was becoming a purple-blue now...

Scott hoisted Allison up into his arms with some effort, but he was already recovering.

Theo blushed, but managed to grin and play it off. Liam hoisted him into his arms with a playful smirk.

Stiles placed his best foot in front of him and got ready.

"On your marks," he snarked.

Scott snorted laughter and Liam shook his head.

"Okay," Stiles said. "...and go!"

They ran at such a speed that perhaps any cars passing might only see a blur.

Already an exit sign was coming into view.

The sign said only the name of a town:

 _Cresswell..._

 **(To be continued)**

 _Author's Note_ _: Now we're back on track with the story. Hopefully, that got me over a hurdle- even if it seems rushed. The story can continue, right?_

 _Here's what is coming next:_

 _I had a plan for a third installment to my Pack Wars series called 'Cresswell Ranch', which never came to fruition, as I moved on to other projects._

 _Now Cresswell Ranch finally gets some life, worked into this fic's plot._

 _There will be a Season 2B after all, which I wasn't sure about._

 _It'll take a two part season to cover Cresswell Ranch, the Calaveras, Kate's fate, AND Claudia..._

 _Also, as a little teaser- the fic will take a markedly different direction after this season._

 _I've always wanted to experiment with time travel in a TW fic, and I've found a way to make that work with this story!_


	31. 2-7 Down Home

**Chapter Thirty-One**

 **Down Home**

 _Author's Note_ _: Once again- a flashback format chapter..._

Stiles had to admit that Cresswell was a rather nice town.

Presently, he was sitting in an old-time farmhouse guest room.

He could hardly believe their good luck, after it had seemed so bad at first.

The people of Cresswell had really rolled out the welcome mat for them.

They'd beelined for an auto mechanic after getting off the exit, and were more than pleasantly surprised at the town's hospitality.

The nice old mechanic had agreed to go out into the desert and haul Stiles's Jeep into his shop.

Stiles had liked _Gramps_ \- or at least that's the name his brain associated with the old mechanic.

Gramps had been sitting in his auto shop listening to country music. He'd been sitting _dead stiff_ in fact.

At first, the pack thought maybe they'd happened upon a dead body, but then gramps moved and acknowledged their presence.

He appeared simple and kindly, wearing his bibs and a straw hat.

"Oh you kids broke down in dat there desert?" he'd asked them with his country twang.

After they explained everything about Scott's episode, making sure to admit any overtly supernatural details- Gramps was more than kind.

He made the arrangements with one of his guys to go bring in the Jeep, and then got them room and board besides.

"I'm gonna call up at the ranch," he'd explained to them. "It's a nice lil bed and breakfast. They'll get ya fed and looked after!"

Stiles couldn't help noticing that the phone Gramps had called on was an antique. It had looked like something out of the 19th century with it's listening piece and dial wheel.

The bed and breakfast Gramps had told them about turned out to belong to the town's founding family- none other than the Cresswells...

It was a ranch house that had been converted into a Bed and Breakfast apparently.

While they waited on their ride, Gramps gave them coffee in old tin cups, and explained to them that the town didn't get many outsiders.

It hadn't been long before a car was heard pulling in outside.

The driver was none other than Ma Cresswell, as Gramps had called her.

She gave the out-of-towners an odd glance, but managed a smile and a playful laugh.

It struck Stiles that the car was antique too. It wasn't as old as the phone, but it was probably 1940s or 50s.

It had a roof that was clearly detachable, and seemed too long for it's bulky frame.

It was a Ford, Stiles had also noted.

Ma Cresswell picked them for all kinds of questions as they rode.

They'd told her about being from Northern California. Apparently, where they were now was far south.

They were somewhere around the border with Baja California, which meant they were on the right track to Calaveras territory.

Ma Cresswell had been quick to show them each to seperate guest rooms, and return with breakfast trays.

That was what Stiles was doing now.

He sat enjoying a late breakfast of eggs and toast off of antique plates, and sipping coffee.

The eccentric side of him loved all these old things.

He couldn't shake the feeling though that something was off here.

Was it that he felt his mother's eyes on him from far away? Like she was behind him- always looking over his back?

...or was something really wrong with this town?

Stiles had an inquisitive nature. He was determined to figure it out as soon as possible.

He wolfed down his last slice of toast and washed it down with the rest of the coffee before quietly slipping out of his room.

The hallway had wooden floors and blue-patterned wallpaper that would look terribly outlandish outside of an old western.

He almost felt like the air was alive in the place- or it vibrated with something...

His hair stood up with the strange vibes, as he started trying doors.

In one of the rooms he found Scott.

His best friend was stretched out on a king-sized bed and snoring rather loudly.

Stiles snorted and quietly closed the door.

He kept trying rooms. Most of them were empty.

Then he found something that disquieted him a little...

He opened the last door on the left and almost couldn't see what was beyond at first.

He was looking into a dimly lit version of this hallway- except that the other hall was in very poor repair.

Furniture was torn and scattered. There was no light at all in that hall, except the little sunlight shining in through moth-eaten curtains.

This was supposed to be a nice bed and breakfast?

Stiles felt another shiver of disquiet, and then he heard it from far away with his wolf hearing.

"Go upstairs and make sure our guests are well," Ma Cresswell told a second person. "We'll need them..."

Stiles didn't know why he didn't just go back to his room. Instead, he slipped into the ruined hallway and carefully eased the door shut.

He waited for the footsteps to pass and debated rather to explore this seemingly closed part of the ranch house.

Of course, his curious nature left only one choice he'd accept open.

He turned and started down the hallway.

He needed to satisfy the uneasy curiosity this place gave him. It would be unbearable now...

The hallway was much like it's nicer, well-kept counterpart.

There were doors on each side, but most of them led to abandoned and gloomy bedrooms.

One of the bedrooms caught Stiles's attention. The draperies were just as moth-eaten and rotting as those in the hall, but there was a portrait there...

The portrait depicted someone Stiles knew. Someone they all knew. In fact- it was someone here with them right now!

 _Liam..._

Yet, it couldn't be! How could there be a portrait of Liam in such an old house as this?

Stiles knew he'd seen this face before! Not Liam's face...

Then it hit him!

Could the person in the portrait possibly be Liam's dad!? Professor Dunbar?

Stiles was almost sure that it was.

The room also carried another mystery, Stiles found- with a little exploration...

He found journals that belonged to Professor Dunbar. The journals said strange things about two boys.

With horror, Stiles read one of the pages about the boys being dead. They were twin boys...

Then the last mystery came when Stiles got closer to the portrait to get a good look.

Carved into the wall under the portrait, as though carved with a knife...were verses...

The verses were only one word, carved in over and over again:

 _Hate, hate, hate, hate,_

 _hate, hate, hate, hate,_

 _hate, hate, hate..._

Stiles felt another shiver. Then he suddenly smelled something off.

His eyes widened with horror when he heard distantly the hall door open.

He knew now he was smelling someone headed down the hall!

In a flood of nerves, Stiles slipped beneath the rotting old bed and hid. He willed his breathing to be dead silent.

The door to the room creaked open.

He heard footsteps...

"Whose here!?" Ma Cresswell's voice demanded.

Stiles was surprised at the anger in her tone. Her voice shook with unexplainable rage.

"Whose in this accursed room!?" she demanded again.

Stiles heard his heart thunder in his ears.

He waited and eventually Ma Cresswell turned and left. She must have decided there was no one there after all...

Stiles heard the hall door close with his super hearing, and decided his curiosity was satisfied.

He slipped back out of the room, but to his horror- found the hallway door locked.

What should he do? He wouldn't be able to break the doorknob without alerting suspicion.

What did they really know about the Cresswells? What if he'd be placing Scott and the pack in danger?

Stiles thought, and then he had an idea...

He looked at his hand and willed his werewolf claws to appear.

The sharp claws tore through his skin with only a quick jolt of pain.

He carefully slid his pointer finger's claw between the door and the frame- trying to release the lock.

He found the lock and tampered with it, but to his frustration- couldn't get it to spring.

As he irritably tried to spring the lock, he felt hair push through his facial skin, and the unmistakable sharpening of his teeth.

He felt a rush of anger and pure power.

He tried to get it under control, but he was already shifting.

He wanted to grab the doorknob and rip the whole thing off the hinges!

Stiles reached for the doorknob to give into his power lust, but thought about his mother.

It wasn't the mother that had the power to drown people.

He thought of the mother of his childhood. The sweet mother. The one that had laughed when he was a small boy, and held his tiny hands as they ran and played...

Stiles felt tears falling down his face, as the shift stopped. Was this what having an anchor was? This raw feeling of loss and tragedy?

Stiles knew that he couldn't just rip the door off the hinges. He couldn't give in...

That prompted him to turn right around and keep exploring for the time being.

Who knew what else he might find in this old house? What other secrets did those walls hide?


End file.
